Soyez
by Aika Yami
Summary: Unos cuantos sucesos ocurrieron para que tres Arrancars poderosos se volvieran pseudo-humanos. Ahora se tendrían que adaptar al mundo humano, aunque más bien, Orihime Inoue les enseñaría el camino correcto. Universo alterno. UlquiHime, GrimmNel.
1. El gato amargado y la mugrosa

_**~ Soyez…**_

 **P** arejas **P** rincipales:

● **U** lquiorra **C** ifer & **O** rihime **I** noue.

● **G** rimmjow **J** aegerjaquez & **N** eliel **T** u **O** delshwanck.

Género: _**H**_ _umor /_ **R** omance.

 **C** ategoría: **T.**

 **U** niverso **A** lterno.

 **A** utora: _**Aika Yami**_

● **Aviso:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a __ _ **Tite Kubo**_.

● **L** as letras de _**"Blkkk Skkkn Head"**_ pertenecen a _**Kayne West**_. Yo sólo usé las mismas para hacer algo random e idiota _*What?*_ (¿?).

● **.●.●…Soyez…●.●.●**

 **El gato amargado y la mugrosa.**

● **.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●**

Neliel Tu Odelshwanck se levantó de una de las sillas del comedor, arreglando un poco su pequeña falda blanca mientras recorría vagamente con la mirada la casa de Orihime Inoue y se dirigía a la sala de estar.

Llevaba viviendo con ella casi dos días… y aún no sentía que se estaba acostumbrada del todo al mundo humano. Obviamente llevaría tiempo, su cuerpo de arrancar había cambiado a uno humano –aunque aún conservaba alguno de sus poderes-, lo cual se vio obligada dejar su mundo de origen junto con Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Y, a causa de que Ichigo no podía hospedarla en su casa, se fue a vivir con Orihime. La chica era bastante buena y hospitalaria. Le agradecía la paciencia que tenía cuando le resolvía sus dudas. Así que esperaba comenzar a conocerla mejor, quizá para ser buenas amigas.

También, extrañaba mucho a sus amigos Peshe y Dondochakka, no los había visto desde que se separaron cuando ella persiguió a Ichigo en uno de esos pasillos de Las Noches.

Quizá, cuando se lo permitiera la Sociedad de Almas, intentaría regresar a Hueco Mundo para buscarlos y saber más de ellos.

Por ahora, la máscara de la peliverde y el ojiazul desaparecieron, aunque ambos conservaban sus característicos tatuajes en su rostro.

Un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios, regresando su mente y mirar avellana hacia la pelirroja que estaba sentada en el sofá del living mientras buscaba algo en ese extraño aparato llamado "laptop".

—Inoue-san, ¿qué buscas? Llevas un buen rato en ese aparato.

La chica de ojos grises levantó su mirada y le sonrió tan ampliamente como acostumbraba hacer— ¡Oh!, estoy buscando recetas de cocina en YouTube.

La peliverde arrugó con confusión su expresión y ladeó su cabeza antes de preguntar— En… ¿qué?

Orihime rió por lo bajo y alzando una de sus manos, señaló con su dedo índice el logo de la página de internet— Verás, en internet, puedes buscar lo que sea. A mí me gusta mucho esta página ya que puedo encontrar lo que sea.

Anteriormente, cuando los dos ex arrancar llegaron a la casa de la chica, la habían encontrado centrada en sus estudios. Así que, Nel de naturaleza curiosa, le preguntó varias cosas al respecto; enterándose de más o menos qué era el "Internet".

La chica acercó su rostro para ver la pantalla de la computadora, notando que la chica tenía pausado un video de alguien instruyendo alguna receta. En sus carnosos labios se formó una pequeña 'o' mientras sus cejas se arqueaban con asombro— Entiendo, ¿y se puede buscar otras cosas?

La pelirroja asintió— ¡Hm! Música sobre todo, novelas, comedias. —Hizo una pequeña pausa a sus palabras para anotar algunas cosas en un pequeño cuaderno que Neliel no había notado que tenía en su regazo— En realidad, puedes buscar cualquier cosa. Aunque yo por ahora estoy buscando unas recetas porque… —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sintiéndose un poco apenada— No quiero intoxicarlos. Algunos dicen que cocino raro y no quiero asustarlos.

Neliel sonrió y en un acto maternal, inconscientemente, posó su mano sobre su cabeza y le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en su cabeza— No te preocupes, ¿sí? Te has hecho cargo de nosotros por todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí. Te aseguro que comeremos lo que nos des.

Orihime sonrió y asintió agradecida por las palabras de la chica. Si bien no eran aún amigas, la apreciaba. Y mucho.

De repente, un sonoro gruñido se hizo presente desde el pequeño comedor de la pelirroja. Ambas chicas miraron hacia ahí, logrando cómo Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez apartaba su chaqueta de su cabeza, levantado después la misma desde el hueco de sus brazos que había hecho para dormir sobre la mesa.

—Tch. ¿Podrían callarse? No puedo dormir con sus voces chillonas.

Su mirada filosa, algo adormilada, se dirigió hacia las féminas; la cual, una de ellas entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró con fastidio— Baja tu cabeza de nuevo o te rompo el cuello.

El ceño del peliceleste se frunció de nuevo, como si con eso le diera a entender que no lo haría. Neliel por su parte, no cambió su expresión y regresó su mirada hacia la computadora de la ojigris— ¿Podrías enseñarme algo de música? Me dio curiosidad… —Ella sonrió apenada— Sólo recuerdo que la música se podía escuchar desde los radios.

Orihime vio la suave sonrisa de la chica y asintió a la vez que terminaba de anotar— ¡Claro! ¿Cómo qué te gustaría escuchar? —La peliverde abrió sus labios y boqueó unos momentos. Aunque después de estos, se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo que responder. La pelirroja sonrió y asintió— Te buscaré un artista. ¿De acuerdo? Después, te saldrá una lista de muchos videos y sólo tienes que entrar en ellas para escuchar más.

Neliel asintió, captando rápidamente lo que ella le explicaba. Grimmjow por su parte, gruñó con fastidio mientras veía a la dueña de la casa cuando se levantaba del mullido sofá y le entregaba el aparato a la otra chica.  
Una vez que la misma se alejaba hacia –lo que fue en su tiempo- la habitación de su hermano, él se levantó y con pereza se sentó a lado de Neliel. Leyó rápidamente la descripción del video, arqueó una ceja y sonrió con burla— ¿Tú lengua no se trabará más si cantas en inglés?

La chica de ojos cafés le miró con algo de molestia y después, le prestó su atención a la pantalla del aparato— Y si se traba, ¿qué? Tú no haces más que gruñir, gato amargado.

—¡Hah! Yo puedo hablar bien y sin gruñidos. No como tú, mugrosa. —Desafió, sintiéndose completamente seguro. Soltando un suspiro, dejó caer su espalda hacia atrás, llevando de la misma manera sus brazos hacia arriba para descansar su cabeza.

Aunque, de un momento a otro, se sorprendió cuando la chica sentada a su lado le tomó del cuello de la camisa y con una fuerza extraordinaria acercó su rostro al propio— Te apuesto lo que quieras a que sí puedo hacerlo bien.

Grimmjow sonrió con sorna mientras le miraba a los ojos— Trato, mugrosa. —Neliel lo soltó con la misma fuerza que lo agarró para apartarlo de ella. Minutos después, Orihime Inoue salía de la antigua habitación de su hermano junto a Ulquiorra Cifer; el cual tenía la misma expresión de seriedad e indiferencia en el rostro.

Extrañamente, cuando ellos llegaron, no sabían cómo y cuándo Ulquiorra había llegado a dicha casa. Grimmjow le estuvo preguntando hasta el cansancio, pero ciertamente el pelinegro nunca le respondió. Nel, notando que no era un tema del que él deseaba hablar, no insistió en una explicación. Pero era claro que el chico pasaba por algo similar como ellos dos.

—Neliel-san, Grimmjow…kun… —Dijo la última palabra algo dudosa, puesto el antiguo espada nunca le dijo si podía usar los sufijos con él como con Neliel— Ulquiorra y yo iremos a comprar algunas cosas para la cena. Cuiden la casa, por favor.

Caminando feliz, la chica se dirigió hacia la salida de su casa, seguida por aquel pelinegro de mirada verde.

Silenciosamente, ambos chicos esperaron a que la puerta se cerrara y que ese par estuvieran lejos de la casa en cuestión.  
Nel buscó con rapidez algún video para poder escuchar la canción. Sonrió cuando encontró una canción subtitulada a su idioma actual.

—La escucharemos una vez y después trataremos de decirlo. ¿De acuerdo?

Grimmjow la miró de reojo con desinterés y movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo para restarle importancia al asunto— Sí, lo que sea.

La peliverde rodó los ojos y reprodujo el video para escucharlo con atención y, mediante los segundos pasaban, ella lograba distinguir algunas palabras. Sin embargo, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa debido a la rapidez de las palabras cantadas.

Tragó un poco de saliva y miró de reojo al chico a su lado. Claramente se notaba nervioso, aunque aparentaba una expresión estoica.

La canción llegó a su fin y ella le dio reproducir de nuevo. Así que, pensando traviesamente, se colocó de pie y le tomó de las manos para que hiciera lo mismo. Ella comenzó a dar pequeños saltos, importándole poco si el peliazul la veía ridícula. Y mediante la música avanzaba, tanto Nel como Grimmjow tomaban un bocado de aire para prepararse a decir esas palabras extranjeras.

—For my theme song, my leather black jean on. My by any means on, pardon I'm getting my scream on. Enter the kingdom but watch who you bring home. They see a black man with a white woman at the top floor they gone come kill King Kong.

Ambos se observaban de reojo, como si estuviera esperando que al otro se le trabara la lengua o simplemente se quejara con gruñidos. Dejaron que la siguiente parte de estribo continuara, aprovechando Neliel esto para jalar poco a poco al ex espada y así evitar que viera mejor; tratando que se equivocara.

Grimmjow comenzó a saltar como ella pero con más fuerza para que temblara más y no pudiera hablar debido al movimiento y al agotamiento. Ella, al entender rápidamente lo que pretendía, lo miró con intensidad, como si lo quisiera reprimir. Le soltó las manos y comenzó a brincar lejos de él, tomando una boca de aire nuevamente para continuar con lo siguiente.

—Four in the morning, and I'm zonin'. They say I'm possessed, it's an omen.

El chico de ojos azules frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella, tomándola de la cintura para evitar que se apartara de él. Quería ganarle para bajarle los humos a la antigua tercera espada. Él no se dejaría hacer menos.

—I keep it 300, like the Romans. 300 bitches, where's the Trojans? Picture me livin' in the moment.

Neliel intentó apartarse de él, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho y aplicando fuerza para empujarlo. El Jaegerjaquez por su parte, no daba su brazo a torcer, así que empezó a dar giros por casi todo el living con ella. Neliel por más que forcejeaba, pareció que sus empujes no servían de mucho.  
Mientras Grimmjow seguía pronunciando parte de la canción, ella buscaba con la mirada la solución a sus ataduras, así que, como pudo, puso fuerza en sus piernas e intentó detener los brincos que hacía el chico más alto y así iniciar una serie de pasos que lo hacían retroceder.

Apenas cayó en cuenta de que el sofá estaba a cerca de ellos, ella empujó una última vez el pecho del chico, haciéndole caer sobre el mueble y, sin pensarlo dos veces, ella se subió sobre él; sentándose en ahorcadas sobre su vientre y tomándole las manos, entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza para evitar que la quitara de encima.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y continuó cantando, comenzando a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, con fuerza y como si estuviera "cabalgando" un cuadrúpedo— So follow me up cause this shit 'bout to go. I'm doing 500, I'm outta control. But there's nowhere to go and there's no way to slow. —Ella, dejándose llevar por un momento, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a mover su cabeza de lado a lado, alborotando su cabello mientras seguía cantando en voz alta— If I knew what I knew in the past, I would've been blacked out on your ass.

Grimmjow por su parte, completamente descolocado debido a las acciones ajenas y sin saber qué hacer, se quedó quieto mientras sentía –literalmente- cómo el trasero de la peliverde rebotaba contra su pelvis.  
Sin poder evitarlo, y más porque sentía que cierta área de su anatomía –casi- humana se estaba endureciendo, le miró con el ceño fruncido y gruñó cual león; jalando con fuerza sus manos hacia él. Provocando que Neliel cayera sobre su cuerpo— ¡Mierda, Neliel!

La chica, recuperándose de aquél movimiento brusco que el ojiazul provocó, levantó su mirar hacia él, sorprendiéndose al captar un pequeñísimo sonrojo en sus mejillas— ¿Gruñiste? —Se incorporó un poco, apoyando su peso sobre uno de sus brazos, comenzando a sonreír ampliamente— ¡Gruñiste! —Gritó emocionada. De repente, una risa casi histérica comenzó a minar la casa de Inoue. Sus brazos de la chica fueron hacia su cintura y dejó caer su cuerpo de nuevo sobre el del chico.

Grimmjow volvió a gruñir con ganas, desviando su mirada por un momento, pero segundos después, le miró filosamente— ¡Eso fue porque hiciste trampa!

La risa de la chica se detuvo y le miró con seriedad, como si sus acciones anteriores jamás habían ocurrido— Yo no hice trampa.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿O acaso crees que es divertido y cómodo sentir que te brincan sobre ti? —Sosteniéndola de la estrecha cintura, el peliazul se incorporó un poco sobre el sofá; apoyando su peso con su brazo libre.

Los ojos avellanas de Neliel Tu miraron con confusión al ojiazul. _"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver…?"_ Se preguntó— ¿A qué…? —Sus palabras quedaron estancadas en sus cuerdas bucales al sentir que algo duro rozaba contra ella.  
Le miró a los ojos y, poco a poco, con el nerviosismo llenándole cada fibra de su cuerpo, un sonrojo intenso minó su cara; prácticamente desapareciendo la marca que poseía en sus mejillas.

En un acto de coraje y vergüenza, tomó una almohada del sillón y comenzó a golpearlo con el blando objeto. Grimmjow colocaba sus brazos frente a su rostro para evitar dichas acciones. Su enojo empezó hacerse palpable en su ser, no sabiendo si se iba a contenerse en apartarla con la brusquedad que siempre solía usar.

—¡Ya, quieta! —Gritó. Con su diestra, sostuvo la muñeca ajena y con la mano libre, le quitó la almohada y la lanzó hacia algún punto de la sala. Con la fuerza que poseía, levantó su cuerpo, haciendo que Neliel cayera hacia atrás hasta recortarse en el sofá.

El sonrojo de la chica aumentó, su cuerpo siguió temblando por los nervios y un grito ahogado quedó en su garganta al tenerlo tan cerca; pero sobre todo en una posición tan comprometedora.

—¡Nel-san, Grimmjow-kun! —La voz de Inoue se oyó en la puerta de la casa. Neliel empujó al ojiazul casi de una patada, apartándose de él y deslizándose escurridizamente hasta el suelo, frente a una mesita de noche y la computadora.

El muchacho, colocó sus pies sobre el reposa brazos y cubrió su rostro con su brazo derecho, fingiendo dormir.

—Perdón por la tardanza, había muchas… —Tanto Orihime como Ulquiorra se extrañaron por verlos tan tranquilos. Aunque, la pelirroja no tardó en restarle importancia al asunto. Así que se quitó los zapatos en el genkan, apretando las bolsas de las compras que traía entre sus manos para dirigirse a la cocina— Haré Yakimeshi para la cena, espero les guste mucho. —Dijo animada.

Ulquiorra por su parte, se quitó los zapatos y dejó las bolsas que traía sobre la meseta de la cocina. Miró las expresiones de ambos detalladamente, dándose cuenta del porque fingido interés de Neliel en la computadora mientras su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado.

Sin decir palabra alguna, se acercó poco a poco hacia el sofá en el que estaba el peliazul, tomó el mando de la televisión y se sentó en el reposabrazos libre— Bájate eso o la mujer te correrá de su casa.

Grimmjow se tensó y como si fuese un gato mojado, salió brincando por la ventana para huir.  
Neliel por su parte, en cuestión de segundos ocultó su cabeza como una tortuga y se apegó más a la mesita de centro.

Ulquiorra miró con indiferencia la comedia que pasaban por televisión. Aunque de repente, una toalla de tela que se usaba en la cocina casi cae sobre su cara. Él, usando sus reflejos, la tomó con una de sus manos y miró con la misma expresión hacia la pelirroja mujer

—¡Prometiste que me ayudarías! —Regañó la chica. Infantilmente se cruzó de brazos bajo sus pechos e infló las mejillas.

Y antes de que Orihime le aventara algo más, el pelinegro se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina para picar verduras.

—Nel-san, ¿te gustaría ir a la escuela conmigo?

╰✵●๋⌇ **Fin capítulo 01.**

 **Notas de autora:**

Hola. *^* Me cansé de escribir y eso que siento que no fue mucho :c  
Buenos días/tardes/noches/madrugadas.

Algunos me conocen, otros no. Así que me presentaré c: Soy Aika Yami, escritora desde hace un poco más de cinco años en FF.  
Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Bleach, así que quise adentrarme en esto ahora que me dio un poco la inspiración xD. Por favor, ténganme paciencia. ;~;  
Siempre he escrito sobre Naruto (sobre todo el SasuHina) así que siento que me va a costar un poco de trabajo escribir sobre el UlquiHime y el GrimmNel. (Sobre todo ésta última parejal3).

Trataré de dar lo mejor de mí para no caer en el OcC.

Ahora, sobre la historia: A mí me gustan las cosas de amor/amistad lenta. Como se darán cuenta, entre Orihime y Ulquiorra hay un poco de calma, aunque casi no tuvieron interacción aquí xD.

En cambio, Grimmjow y Nel no se llevan del todo bien :c. Pero no se preocupen, eso cambiará conforme pasen los capítulos.

Así que, será una especie de drabbles/capítulos cortos que puede que tengan concordancia entre sí, puede que no. (¿?) Haha, no lo sé, aún no lo decido.  
Por ahora, la clasificación será **T** ya que no me decido si habrá lemons o cosas en sí, todo lo haré depende lo que me digan ustedes ^^.  
Esa es como… mi especialidad, honestamente -/- pero, como me gusta el amor lento y eso, no creo poner uno tan rápido. (En dado caso).

Si tienen dudas o algo, háganmelo saber en los reviews c: Publicaré las respuestas en mi Tumblr. Sólo pongan la etiqueta de AikaYami.

Nos vemos. :*

 **Aika-chan.**


	2. Mamá y papá

_**~ Soyez…**_

 **P** arejas **P** rincipales:

● **U** lquiorra **C** ifer & **O** rihime **I** noue.

● **G** rimmjow **J** aegerjaquez & **N** elliel **T** u **O** delshwanck.

Género: _**H**_ _umor /_ **R** omance.

 **C** ategoría: **T.**

 **U** niverso **A** lterno.

 **A** utora: _**Aika Yami**_

● **Aviso:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a __ _ **Tite Kubo**_.

● **.●.●…Soyez…●.●.●**

 **Mamá y papá.**

● **.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●**

La respiración de Nelliel se tornaba pesada por momentos. En su frente, se habían posado pequeñas perlas de sudor y entre sueños, sus manos abrían un poco más el escote de su apretada blusa, la alzaban un poco hasta descubrir su abdomen y las sábanas eran apartadas de sus piernas; poco a poquito.

Una grave voz no hacía más que retumbar en su mente. ¿Es que acaso estaba en una pesadilla?  
Ella soñaba inesperadamente con el evento ocurrido la tarde del día anterior. Aún se imaginaba a si misma brincando sobre el regazo de Grimmjow… la diferencia es que éste lucía unas orejas de gato, casi similar a su forma de resurrección.

Sin querer, leves risitas comenzaron a salir de sus labios, notando que entre sueños, se sentía completamente divertida y feliz de poder "montar a un gatito". _¿Cuántas veces en la vida de uno se puede cabalgar a un gatito tan grande?_  
— Nel-san… —Ahora una voz femenina sonó de pronto. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño. Su sueño al igual, se volvió algo inestable. De repente, el gatito Grimmjow ya no estaba frente a ella, sino que fue suplantado por almohadas; y no suaves, sino unas muy duras. Su cuerpo sintió sacudidas desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas, ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio de a poco— Nel-san. —La peliverde dio un giro hacia su izquierda, dispuesta a averiguar qué era lo que había cortado su diversión, pero un estrepitoso golpe en su costado derecho contra el duro y frío suelo de la habitación de la pelirroja, le hizo perder la somnolencia de repente.

Ella abrió sus ojos almendras ampliamente mientras se quejaba un poco por el dolor, mirando a una extrañada Orihime que la observaba.

—¿Qué-qué pasó…? ¿Por qué me caí? —Nelliel se reincorporó, sentándose sobre el suelo. Mientras tanto, Orihime, estiró uno de sus brazos hacia las almohadas de la cama y se la colocó entre la parte interna de sus muslos, recostándose en el mullido colchón.

—Pues, hacías algo así… —La pelirroja cerró los ojos y comenzó a menear suavemente las caderas contra la almohada, imitando las risas que Nel había hecho previamente y repitiendo el nombre de aquel peliazul.

La chica de ojos castaños, cubrió sus labios con prisa con una de sus palmas, ahogando un grito en ella— ¡No-no hice eso! —Remilgó.

Orihime comenzó a reír al ver su reacción, asintiendo un par de veces— Oh, sí. ¡Lo hiciste! —Giró su cuerpo hasta quedarse boca abajo y así poder ver a la anonadada chica— Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Soñaste con algo en especial?

El sonrojo de la peliverde aumentó con fuerza, tragando saliva un par de veces antes de hablar— Pues… Ayer que ustedes se fueron…

 **.**

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

 **.**

Ulquiorra se encontraba despierto desde hace una hora. El sueño aún seguía presente en su cuerpo y, no es que le molestara madrugar, eso en lo absoluto. Lo que no le terminaba de agradar era que tenía que compartir la cama con Grimmjow.

O sea, ¿por qué? Él llegó primero a esa casa. ¿Por qué tiene que estar él en esa cama y no en la calle como el salvaje que era? Bufando, miró el techo de la habitación; sabiendo de sobra que estaba siendo egoísta.  
Él no era dueño de la casa de la pelirroja, al contrario, era un huésped más que muy amablemente recibió la chica, pero el hecho de tener el pie de Grimmjow sobre su cara, le estaba desagradando.  
Sus ronquidos no lo dejaron descansar como es debido la noche anterior. Sin mencionar que ese hilo de saliva no dejaba de llamar su atención, como si fuera el único punto focal en esa habitación. 

Inconscientemente inhaló aire por la nariz, llevando su verde mirar hacia el techo y soltó el aire de repente de forma lenta; intentando calmarse.

Pues bien, el chico lo ha despertado por completo, intencionalmente o no, pero lo ha hecho.  
Con todo el cansancio que sentía su cuerpo en ese momento, se dispuso a salir de la cama con calma; ya después buscaría la forma de desquitarse de Grimmjow.

Caminando a paso lento, llevó una de sus manos hacia el cuello, meneando suavemente su cabeza para amortiguar el leve dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

Giró la cerradura de la puerta y salió del cuarto, notando que el par de chicas ya se encontraban despiertas, riendo sonoramente y preparando el desayuno a tan tempranas horas del día.

Orihime notó la presencia del pelinegro e inevitablemente lo saludó con una gran sonrisa— Oh, ¡Buenos días, Ulquiorra! ¿Cómo quieres tu desayuno?

El nombrado, una vez que se acercó a la meseta de la cocina, miró lo que había preparado la pelirroja. Arqueó una ceja al apreciar el exótico menú, así que le fue inevitable preguntar— Y… ¿qué se supone que hiciste?

La chica simplemente rió mientras le pasaba un plato de hot-cakes morados y puntos negros a Nelliel— Hice huevos con espinacas, por eso están verdes. También hice hot-cakes de moras con judías rojas dulces, licuado de naranja con fresa y apio y unos panes tostados con mantequilla de maní y ciruelas. –Sonrió ampliamente

Ulquiorra, al terminar de escuchar su explicación, sintió un pequeño alivio repentino; secretamente alegre de que no desayunaría comida envenenada con químicos o especias raras— Comeré lo que sea.

La chica asintió contenta y se dispuso a servir el desayuno de todos. Aunque se preguntó qué es lo que quisiera comer Grimmjow. Ciertamente, sólo había descubierto hace unos días que era un gran amante de la carne. Pero de ahí en fuera…

—Nel-chan, ¿podrías ver si ya despertó Grimmjow-kun? Dile que es hora de desayunar.

La peliverde, muy a su pesar y a su vergüenza por lo sucedido con el peliazul el día anterior, asintió; yendo no muy convencida de si obedecer o no.  
Suspirando mentalmente, se aproximó a la habitación de los chicos y entreabrió la puerta suavemente, colando poco a poco su cabeza en la habitación para lograr mirar en su interior.

El antiguo sexta espada tenía la cara volteada hacia un lado, dejando atrás a Nel. Su cuerpo, por otra parte, estaba completamente relajado sobre el colchón.  
Nelliel podía notar leves respiraciones en su pecho, así que, poco a poco fue adentrándose a la habitación.

Dio unos suaves pasos con las puntas de sus pies, intentando no ser ruidosa.  
El chico de pelo azul hizo una fuerte respiración con su nariz a la vez que zafaba uno de sus brazos de las sábanas.  
Ella se acercó un poco más, hasta quedarse parada a un costado de la cama y con cuidado, le dio pequeños "empujones" con su mano— Grimmjow… despierta o llegaremos tarde…

—Ausrfmhm… —De los labios del hombre salieron palabras incomprensibles para un ser vivo. Nelliel frunció ligeramente su ceño y labios y, dispuesta a levantarle, se sacudió de nuevo.

—¡Oye, despierta! —Le movió un poco más con fuerza— ¡Gato asqueroso, tú-…!

De un momento a otro, la peliverde fue atraída por la gravedad, siendo atrapada por los brazos del ex arrancar.  
Ella, aplicando fuerza en los hombros del peliazul, forcejeó su agarre para que la liberara, pero todo parecía en vano.

—¡Ya estoy despierto, idiota! ¡Déjame dormir! —Rugió Grimmjow con bastante fuerza.

Nelliel frunció su ceño y le empujó de nuevo, dejando que él se quedase recostado en el colchón mientras que ella se sentaba sobre su abdomen— Si por mí fuera, ¡te dejo morir! Así que haz caso que hiciste una promesa, ¡¿recuerdas?!

El chico de ojos azules gruñó de nuevo, haciendo un sonoro "Tche", desviando su mirada hacia algún lugar de la habitación— Ya, vale. ¡Ahora, lárgate! —Nel suspiró pesadamente, bajando del chico y de la cama para retirarse del cuarto; no sin antes gritarle: "¡Idiota, cretino!".

 **.**

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

 **.**

Ulquiorra de lo más tranquilo disfrutaba de su taza de café negro, aprovechando el desayuno para leer el periódico.  
Sin embargo, Orihime se encontraba algo nerviosa debido al ruido y grito que surgían de la recámara de los chicos.  
Con cierto temblor en las manos, dejó su taza de café y plato en la mesa, antes de sentarse— ¿T-tú crees que se encuentren bien? Creo que no fue buena idea enviar a Nelliel-chan para despertar a Grimmjow-kun…

El azabache le miró de reojo, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Y por qué no? Ellos se aman tanto. —Respondió con sarcasmo.

— ¡Ulquiorra! No es gracioso…

El chico dejó su taza en su lugar y le miró de lleno— Deja de preocuparte, mujer. No eres la madre de ninguno de los dos. Además, si Nelliel se comporta así y viceversa, es seguro por una razón. ¿No crees?

—Sí… creo que tienes razón… —Dijo en un pequeño susurro. Después, suspiró. Pero bueno, pensó, es mejor no darle importancia, seguramente se llevarán bien.

—¡Idiota, cretino! —El último grito que oyó de su compañera, hizo que Orihime se replantease la idea de no preocuparse por ellos. Nel, completamente malhumorada, se sentó en la mesa, tomando un panquecito para darle un gran mordisco. Le dio como tres mordidas y después, tragárselo secamente— ¡Ohh, cómo me enoja ese tonto!

La pelirroja trató de tranquilizar a la contraria, más sin embargo, Grimmjow salió de su habitación completamente arreglado para salir. Ni saludó, ni dijo buenos días; sino, simplemente se sentó a lado de las chicas, frente a Ulquiorra que seguía igual de apacible.

Miró a Nelliel de reojo y gruñó, logrando que ella le imitara. La pelirroja simplemente rió por lo bajo, anotándose mentalmente a no decirle a la chica que vaya junto al peliazul otra vez en un futuro.

 **.**

 **TRES HORAS DEPUÉS**

 **.**

—Maldita sea, ¡al fin salimos de ahí! —Exclamó Grimmjow cuando sintió el aire fresco. Estar más de tres horas dentro de unas oficinas no era lo suyo. Aunque, debía admitir, que sin la princesa no sabrían qué tanto tendrían qué hacer para ser "humanos" legalmente.

Orihime sólo rió entre dientes mientras que en el bolso que usualmente usaba para ir a colegio, guardaba unas carpetas con ciertos documentos— Al menos valió la pena la espera, ya tenemos todos los documentos oficiales que necesitan.

—¿Y crees que con esto es suficiente para conseguir entrar al colegio y buscar un trabajo?

Orihime miró a Nelliel con una sonrisa, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza— Por supuesto, yo tuve que hacer todo esto cuando empecé mis clases e inicié a trabajar.

El peliazul soltó un suspiro mientras llevaba sus brazos y manos detrás de la cabeza— Bien, bien. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Uhm… ir a la escuela para que ambos se inscriban y después… no sé. ¿Están seguros que los dos quieren trabajar? —Ambos chicos asintieron, pero el ojiazul no se veía del todo convencido— ¡Bien! Entonces, podríamos recorrer la ciudad para buscarles un trabajo.

—¿Y el vago de Ulquiorra no trabaja?

La chica asintió mientras iniciaba el paso hacia la escuela— Sí, pero él está de vacaciones. Cuando ustedes llegaron aquí, él estaba recién iniciando su descanso.

Grimmjow, arrugó el entrecejo, comenzando a caminar junto al par de chicas hacia la escuela de Inoue. _¿A qué se dedicará Ulquiorra?_ , pensó. Imaginándoselo, no se lo imaginaba atendiendo alguna tienda y sonriéndole a las personas.  
No, Ulquiorra era una especie de amargado pasivo. Uno que simplemente era indiferente a casi todo y a todos, excepto a Orihime.  
Grimmjow tenía la ligera sensación de que Ulquiorra sentía algo por esa chica. _¿Y quién no?_ Con esa cara bonita y cuerpo de infarto cualquiera se volvería loco por ella.  
Claro, el peliazul se sentía loco por Inoue… ¡porque ella era una verdadera loca!, como Nelliel. Solo que Nel era más tranquila; cuando quería.

Y pensándolo bien, Nel solo era desagradable con él. Y Grimmjow no sabía por qué. Él era desagradable con todo el mundo, pero con ella… quién sabe. Cuando la conoció solo sentía cierto respeto porque era una mujer muy fuerte, pero ahora que era una debilucha como la pelirroja, no se merecía ni que le diera la hora. Sí, seguramente Nelliel era una amargada pasiva como Ulquiorra.

El ceño del peliazul se frunció, arrugó sus labios por unos instantes mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos minaran su mente, casi como si ni siquiera se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.  
Un fuerte agarre y tiró sobre su brazo, hicieron que su cuerpo chocara contra un cuerpo suave, o quizás dos. El ex arrancar, gruñó y miró hacia las chicas que lo habían jalado. Una le veía con cierto enojo y otra con preocupación.

—¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! ¡¿Quieres morir?! —Le gritó Nelliel. El ojiazul no entendió a qué carajos se refería, pero, el sonido de un camión pasando a toda velocidad le llamó la atención. Miró hacia el poste de luz, indicando que este estaba en rojo.

—Ten más cuidado, Grimmjow-kun… —Ambos pares de manos de las féminas, soltaron el brazo del chico para que comenzaran a caminar de nuevo. El peliazul rascó su nuca con incomodidad, anotándose mentalmente que tiene que dejar de pensar estupideces mientras anda en la calle.

 **.**

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

 **.**

Orihime rió con nerviosismo, preocupada porque no había planeado unas excusas, mentiras, justificaciones y demás cuando los dos ex espada fueran a inscribirse a su escuela.  
Y justo por eso, se maldecía internamente el no haberle pedido a Ulquiorra que los acompañara; sorpresivamente era muy, muy bueno para decir excusas. O retorcer la verdad. Quizá le hubiera ayudado en esta situación.

La recepcionista volvió a carraspear su garganta, indicándole al trío de jóvenes que estaba esperando una respuesta— ¿Y bien? ¿De qué nacionalidad es… señorita Odelshwanck?

Nelliel pensó a mil por hora, recordando alguno de los idiomas que se sabía. Tragó saliva y respondió con la sonrisa más resplandeciente que su nervioso cuerpo le dejó mostrar— Soy de nacionalidad _frangcesa_ , estudié japonés _pogr_ _tgres_ años, quizá _pogr_ eso mi acento es poquito _extgraño_.

La peliverde con rapidez, pellizcó el brazo de Grimmjow ya que sabía que estaba a punto de partirse de risa; cosa que la delataría.  
La recepcionista, indiferente y ajena a lo que sucedía frente a ella, anotó los datos de Nel en el registro de inscripción.

Después, miró al chico de pelo azul con el mismo desinterés— ¿Y usted? ¿También es extranjero?

El mencionado, apretó los labios con fuerza, incómodo porque no sabía que responder. Orihime, posó sus manos sobre el pecho, casi deseando un milagro de Dios para que iluminara al pobre hombre frente a ella.

El chico carraspeó y respondió de la misma forma que Nelliel— Soy _fgranco-amegricano_. —Mordiéndose la lengua por lo que diría después— Vine con mi novia _pogrque_ no _podgría_ estar separado de ella…

La señora, arqueó las cejas, sorprendida por la última información— ¡Oh! Supongo que esta chica francesa es su novia, ¿verdad?

Nelliel iba a negar con un rotundo no, pero, la mano del peliazul junto a su boca, se le adelantó a responder— _Oui._

Orihime observó cómo la mejilla del peliazul palpitaba constantemente, lo cual interpretó como furia contenida. Por otro lado, miró a la peliverde, la cual estaba intentando aparentar como si nada malo ocurriera, pero igual pudo notar que estaba irritada, molesta con el ex- arrancar.

—Bien, supongo que pueden dejarme sus documentos para que yo llene los folios mientras ustedes se van a tomar la foto para su carnét. —Indicó la señora, mirando su reloj de mano— Regresen en diez minutos.

—¡Claro! —Dijo con falso ánimo la pelirroja. Posó sus manos en las espaldas de sus acompañantes y los comenzó a empujar poco a poco hacia la sala para las fotografías— ¡Andando chicos! Esto puede llevar algo de tiempo.

Grimmjow y Nelliel comenzaron a caminar con la chica pero, justo cuando salieron del edificio para ir hacia otro, el peliazul les miró con irritación, alzando sus manos para hacer ademanes— ¡Ni una palabra de lo que acaba de pasar! ¡Ni una!

—Claro, porque después voy a matarte. —Nelliel le empujó con enojo, haciéndolo a un lado para continuar su camino.

 **.**

 **HORAS DESPUÉS**

 **.**

Claramente en el ambiente de aquella casa se sentía frío. ¿O quizás caliente?

Ulquiorra, tranquilamente cortaba un trozo de carne, manteniendo siempre la elegancia y porte con los cubiertos; siguiendo los modales básicos de la mesa, cosa que había aprendido en un libro.

Orihime se encontraba incómoda, ciertamente el griterío que había en la habitación de los chicos le desagradaba. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Nelliel tenía razones de sobra para gritarle a Grimmjow. Y conociendo a éste, no se dejaría pisotiar por Nel.

Llevó un poco de su arroz a la boca, masticándolo segundos después con suavidad y lentitud. Miró a Ulquiorra y admiró la apacibilidad con el que él comía— ¿No… no te incómoda que se estén peleando?

El pelinegro siguió comiendo, tomando un sorbo de agua después— ¿Por qué debería? No es asunto mío.

—Bu-bueno… es que, ellos son como gasolina y fuego juntos. Y el que Grimmjow-kun haya dicho-… —Ulquiorra le miró con fijeza, haciendo que Inoue no terminara de hablar.

—El hecho de que ellos dos no se lleven, no es asunto de nosotros. Son adultos, bastante creciditos para que mamá Orihime y papá Ulquiorra se metan en sus problemas. Si ellos quieren estar como perros y gatos no debería preocuparte. Son un par de inmaduros que al final terminarán llevándose bien porque no se dan cuenta que son tan parecidos.

La pelirroja, bajó la mirada por unos instantes, procesando las palabras de Ulquiorra.  
Quizá tenga razón. ¿Qué hacía tan diferentes a Nelliel de Grimmjow? Eran ex espadas, ex arrancas, criaturas muy fuertes, de carácter maduro cuando quieren… Soltó un suspiro cansado, quizá, el quebrarse tanto la cabeza no ayudaría de nada. Levantó su rostro y miró a Ulquiorra con una amplia sonrisa— Tienes razón, luego buscarán llevarse bien. ¿Quieres postre? —Él asintió sin decir vocablo alguno y Orihime no lo pensó dos veces para ponerse de pie e ir a buscar el Tiramisú que había preparado en la tarde.

—¡Y que quede claro que jamás voy a besarte, idiota! —Exclamó furiosa Nelliel, saliendo de la habitación. Grimmjow impidió que un fuerte puertazo sonara por todo el apartamento. En su lugar, caminó hasta el comedor y se sentó en su sitio, sintiéndose bastante cansado por todo el asunto.

El chico de ojos verdes, elevó su vaso para dar un sorbo, observando a todos los demás se sentaban en la mesa. Orihime repartió los platos pequeños con el postre mientras que los otros dos comenzaban a comer con claro enojo.  
Dejó que el líquido cristalino le empapara los labios antes de posar el vaso de cristal sobre la mesa.

—Entonces, ¿para cuándo es la boda?

—¡Ulquiorra! —Exclamaron el trío al unísono. El pelinegro cogió su postre para comenzando a comer, ignorando el nuevo griterío y guerra campal que se había armado, pero esta vez, en su contra.

╰✵●๋⌇ **Fin capítulo 02.**

 **Notas de autora:**

¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOLIIIIIIIIIIII! *^*

Ya sé, me tardé horrores, pero me tardé relativamente menos de lo que lo que normalmente publico mis fics. Perdón :c  
No voy a justificarme, siento que tengo hartos a unos porque siempre les digo lo mismo :c

En fin, espero que les guste el capi, me dio mucha risa escribir sobre él. Creo que me centré más en el GrimmNel, pero, el UlquiHime ahí sigue, se los juro. Sólo que, para esta última pareja les pondré algo especial. Sólo que será algo lento. ¡Ichigo no ha aparecido! Quién sabe lo que hará Orihime o Nelliel. ;)

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron su review y agregaron el fic a sus favoritos o alerts, de verdad que eso me anima a seguir con este fandom. Siento que aún no los domino bien, pero, si no lo intento, nunca voy a lograrlo xd En fin, nos leemos a la próxima. –Inserte corazón-.

 **Aika-chan.**


	3. Blushing

_**~ Soyez…**_

 **P** arejas **P** rincipales:

● **U** lquiorra **C** ifer & **O** rihime **I** noue.

● **G** rimmjow **J** aegerjaquez & **N** elliel **T** u **O** delshwanck.

Género: _**H**_ _umor /_ **R** omance.

 **C** ategoría: **M.**

 **U** niverso **A** lterno.

 **A** utora: _**Aika Yami**_

● **Aviso:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a __ _ **Tite Kubo**_.

● **.●.●…Soyez…●.●.●**

 **Blushing.**

● **.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●**

La tenue luz del sol comenzaba a colarse por las pequeñas rendijas que dejaban las cortinas al no estar completamente separadas.  
Ulquiorra mantenía su vista clavada en el techo de su habitación, aunque, extrañamente, debajo de esos ojos verdes, se notaban unas profundas ojeras oscuras mientras sus brazos y piernas estaban completamente pegadas a sus costados; como si fuese un soldado acostado.

A su lado, un chico de pelo y ojos de cielo, se encontraba acostado a sus anchas en esa pequeña cama matrimonial; rascándose parte de su pectoral y barriga a su vez que roncaba con fuerza.

El moreno se encontraba irritado.  
Llevaba días enteros sin lograr conciliar el sueño por una noche completa. Giró lentamente de reojo hacia su costado y vio cómo Grimmjow babeaba mientras murmuraba palabras altisonantes hacia alguna persona.

Con la luz del sol de aquella madrugada, sus ojos parecían brillar tal cual la de un demonio enojado. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a empujarlo para ponerlo boca abajo. Aunque, ciertamente, el no poder tener un descanso digno por varios días le estaba pasando factura.

Aplicó más de sus fuerzas en sus brazos y comenzó a empujarlo. Poco a poco, el pesado cuerpo de Grimmjow empezaba a ceder, hasta que este cayó boca abajo hacia el suelo.  
El moreno se acercó para ver si el chico había despertado ante el golpe que se dio. Sonrió discretamente al ver que sus ronquidos se detuvieron, a su vez que no había despertado.

Contento –internamente-, se dispuso a recostarse cómodamente sobre esa mullida cama, extendiendo sus brazos y pierdas a lo largo y lo ancho; soltando un suspiro de satisfacción ya que al fin podría dormir.  
Se dispuso a cerrar poco a poco sus ojos, dejando que su tranquila respiración lo fuera relajando su cuerpo.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos cuando los ronquidos del peliazul volvieron a iniciar. Ulquiorra abrió sus ojos abruptamente y sin poder evitarlo, llevó sus manos hacia su cabello y cara; rascándose frustradamente.  
Refunfuñando casi en silencio, se levantó de la cama y echó un vistazo al reloj del buró: eran las 5:10 a.m.

Salió a paso decidido de la habitación y caminó hacia la que seguía, el de las chicas.  
Abrió la puerta con poca delicadeza debido al mal humor que presentaba, así que, sin miramientos o pensar las consecuencias de lo que pudiese pasar, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y caminó hacia la cama de aquel cuarto.

Admiró y envidió secretamente el tamaño de ésta: una cama King Size.  
Ambas chicas dormían a gusto, respetando el espacio de la otra mientras dormían tranquilas con sus suaves respirar.  
Aunque, el pelinegro supo que muy pronto eso acabaría.

Se acercó del lado de Orihime, notando que esta se encontraba boca arriba y Nell acostada boca abajo.  
Se subió a la cama y con cuidado, se acostó sobre la pelirroja, acurrucando su cabeza sobre los pechos voluptuosos de ésta.

La chica en cuestión se removió algo incómoda al sentir tal peso encima sobre su tórax. Poco a poco, ella se removió con suavidad, entreabriendo sus ojos para ver lo que sucedía.  
El aroma masculino y el color de cabello que tenía enfrente, le dio a entender que era Ulquiorra.

Soltó casi un grito agudo al sorprenderse, pero, para su fortuna, logró cubrir sus labios con una de sus manos antes de armar un escándalo.  
Por su parte, el pelinegro, gruñó— Ul-Ulquiorra… ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí…? —Susurró lo más bajo posible, mirando fugazmente hacia su derecha, cerciorándose de que no haya despertado a Nelliel.

—Ese idiota no me deja dormir… —Pronunció con dificultad ya que arrastraba sus palabras.

La chica de ojos grises, le miró algo preocupada, así que sin poder evitarlo, llevó su mano derecha hacia los cabellos negros del chico para acariciarlos casi con ternura, dejando que su mano libre resbalada por su espalda para tratar de que se relajara. Por su parte, el chico soltó un suspiro pesado, notando como su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse otra vez.

Ciertamente sabía que Cifer llevaba días sin dormir bien, pero jamás pensó que tendría que llegar a esto.  
Sintiendo un poco de lástima y empatía por él, se removió suavemente y le susurró— Levántate un poco para que te puedas acomodar sobre la cama, ¿sí…?

Un poco mosqueado, el moreno le obedeció y se levantó. La chica apartó las sábanas y dejó que él entrara a la cama, para después; cubrirlos a ambos con las mismas.

La chica, sintió que la cama quedaba un poco ajustada para los tres. Y al sentirse muy en la orilla, ella comenzó a moverse poco a poco hacia su derecha para no caer de espaldas.  
Ulquiorra volvió a gruñir por lo bajo, y sin pensarlo mucho, la tomó de la cintura estrecha y la jaló hacia él, apegándola a su cuerpo mientras quedaban recostados de lado y cara a cara uno del otro.

Orihime se sonrojó fuertemente ante este hecho, cayendo en cuenta que quizá ahora ella sería la que no podría dormir durante esa noche.

 **.**

 **HORAS DESPUÉS**

 **.**

La luz de la mañana que se colaba por las cortinas de la habitación alumbraba directamente a la cara y ojos de Nel.  
Removiéndose incómoda en la cama, quiso girar su cuerpo hacia la izquierda. Entre sueños, notó como su propio peso y sus acciones hacían que la cama brincara, provocando que la madera chillara.  
Inhaló aire y lo dejó salir lentamente, relajando su cuerpo. Aunque, cierto aroma masculino le llamó la atención.

Manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, su nariz se movió de arriba hacia abajo para volver a captar el aroma. Y al caer en cuenta de que estaba –peligrosamente- cerca, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.  
Sentándose con rapidez en la cama, contempló a detalle la escena en la que un Ulquiorra dormida y una Orihime acurrucada sobre su pecho, descansaban plácidamente.

Nel se extrañó al no comprender por qué estaban así esos dos. Recordó vagamente que la noche anterior alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la puerta abrirse y que Orihime estaba hablando.  
Frunció levemente los labios y negó un par de veces con la cabeza. Soltando un gran bostezo de sus labios, estiró sus brazos y su cuerpo hacia el cielo para desperezarse.

Con algo de flojera, apartó las sábanas de la cama y se levantó. Después, buscó su ropa y una tolla; decidió que era mejor darse una ducha para empezar el día. Al fin y al cabo, hoy iniciaban las clases en el Instituto de Karakura.  
Tomó su ropa entre sus brazos y caminó en silencio hacia la puerta; miró hacia esos dos con una pequeña sonrisa y cerró la puerta con cuidado para que no sonara.

El sonido de un bostezo le tomó por sorpresa. Nelliel dio un respingo y giró hacia atrás. Vio que la televisión estaba prendida y en canal infantil.  
Soltó un suspiro y caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia la sala, disponiéndose a apagar ese aparato.

—¡Oye, yo estoy viendo eso! —La voz de Grimmjow le hizo darse media vuelta. El peliazul se rascó perezosamente uno de sus costados mientras estaba recostado de medio lado en el sofá. Mantenía su cabeza apoyado en su mano izquierda a su vez que su pierna derecha estaba flexionada.  
Volvió a bostezar de nuevo y miró de reojo cómo Nel se sentaban en el reposabrazos del mueble, mirando atentamente Bob Esponja con él— ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

—¿Ah…? —La chica de pelo verde giró lentamente su cabeza para mirarle, dejando un segundo su programa favorito de lado— Quiero comenzar a alistarme para ir a clase… ¿No lo recuerdas? —Le miró extrañada, regresando su vista hacia el personaje amarillo, riendo de nuevo ante una escena graciosa.

El chico de ojos azules bostezó tal cual pantera somnolienta y dejó caer su cabeza y cuerpo por completo en el sofá antes de estirarse— Ya decía yo… Pues apúrate, mugrosa. Yo también quiero ducharme.

Nel, al oír su apodo, frunció el ceño y se giró un poco para darle un golpe en una de sus piernas, dispuesta a comenzar una nueva batalla entre ellos dos, pero, al divisar un "objeto" en la entrepierna del chico, se sonrojó cubrió sus ojos con sus manos— ¡¿Qué-qué-qué-qué-qué-qué es eso?! —Preguntó escandalizada mientras que con su índice señalaba el miembro viril del chico en estado semi-erecto.

El ojiazul, llevó su mirar hacia la dirección que señalaba la chica. Sonrió de medio lado, casi soltando una pequeña risa— Ah… eso amaneció duro. Pero no sé por qué. —Volvió a sentarse en el sofá y tomó la mano de la chica para que tocara su pene— ¿Quieres tocarlo? —Bromeó, divirtiéndose internamente ante la reacción de la chica.

Nelliel, al sentir por unos cortos segundos el miembro del chico, soltó un grito y, poniéndose de pie, empuñó su mano y con toda su fuerza le dio un golpe en la nariz; dejándola roja al instante— ¡Cerdo! ¡Pervertido imbécil! —Escandalizada, llevó su mano "limpia" hacia su cara para brincar un par de veces; asqueada por lo que acaba de pasar.  
Se agachó para recoger sus cosas con rapidez y caminó hacia el baño con prisa.

El ex arrancar, lejos de haberse enojado por el fuerte golpe que la chica le dio, no pudo evitar partirse de risa, sintiendo cómo sus costillas le dolían por el esfuerzo— ¡Ah, ah…! Joder… —Tomó un gran bocado de aire, apretando su estómago para detener el dolor punzante en él.  
Sin querer su puño derecho cayó sobre su nariz y al sentir que ya empezaba a dolerle, su risa de cortó y gruñó con fuerza— ¡Me dolió, joder! — _"¡Te lo mereces, estúpido!"_ , gritó la chica desde la otra habitación.

El chico, por su parte, volvió quejarse del dolor mientras se sentaba por completo en el sofá y bajaba los pies.  
Llevó su vista hacia abajo, divisando su dolorosa erección y frunció el ceño— ¡¿Por qué mierda estás despierto, estúpido?! —Gruñó, aplastándolo con su mano por unos instantes al ver que seguía igual de duro— ¡No te di permiso de que lo hicieras!

Soltó un suspiro pesado y se dejó caer en el sofá con dureza. Ciertamente no sabía qué rayos pasaba con su cuerpo. Era tan diferente a cuando era un arrancar. Su piel ya no es tan dura, en realidad, ahora es bastante frágil y suave que antes. Así que, cuando se despertó esa mañana, no se sorprendió realmente cuando vio su pene en ese estado. Quizá tenía que ver aquel sueño en la que se follaba duramente una mujer sin rostro.

Agitó su cabeza para quitarse esa imagen mental y prefirió concentrar su atención en el televisor. Quizá eso podría ayudarle. Ya bastante trabajo le daba caminar con eso entre las piernas.

 **.**

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**

 **.**

Orihime Inoue bostezó ruidosamente mientras se estiraba en la cama. Pestañeó repetidas veces sus ojos y enfocó su mirada hacia el techo de la habitación.  
El suave respirar a su lado, le hizo recordar los sucesos que ocurrieron en la madrugada.

Su rostro se sonrojó, miró con lentitud hacia el chico que estaba a su lado. El rojo en sus mejillas aumentó al ver Ulquiorra la mantenía sujeta por su cintura, manteniendo sus cuerpos y piernas pegados y entrelazados.

Observó con atención las suaves facciones de ese rostro y sin pensarlo realmente, llevó mano para apartar un par de mechones negros que caían sobre su nariz.  
Lentamente, deslizó su pulgar por la misma hasta sus labios, delineando el inferior con cuidado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo…? —Su cuerpo casi brincó al verse atrapada en ese acto.  
El pelinegro abrió levemente sus ojos y pestañeó un par de veces antes de llevar su mirar esmeralda hacia ella.

La pelirroja apartó su mano del rostro pálido y las llevó al cuello de él— Yo… yo sólo… —Tragó un par de veces, notando como el chico quitaba su brazo de su cintura para recostar por completo su espalda en el cochón— Te-te-te quité un mechón de la cara…

—Ah… —El Cifer se removió un par de veces más y le miró de reojo— ¿No tienes que ir a la escuela hoy? Me parece que ya es tarde. —Aseguró al señalar el reloj de la pared.

—¡Oh, es verdad! —La chica se alarmó y casi en un par de saltos ya estaba fuera de la cama y en busca de su toalla para meterse en su baño personal para ducharse.  
El moreno por su parte, bostezó y tomó la almohada que la chica había ocupado, colocándola atrás de su cabeza antes para volver a dormir.

 **.**

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

 **.**

—¡Siéntense, por favor! —La voz de un profesor de pelo blanco y edad avanzada llamó la atención del alumnado en aquella aula.  
El hombre dejó sus pertenencias en el escritorio, elevando segundos después su mano izquierda, aclaró su garganta y miró hacia la puerta— ¡Entren! —Gritó con suavidad y miró de nuevo a sus alumnos. Detrás de la puerta, un Grimmjow aburrido y una –ligeramente- nerviosa Nelliel; vestidos con el uniforme de la Institución, entraron al aula para pararse a su lado.

Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora y Kurosaki Ichigo respingaron en sus asientos al verlos ahí parados— ¡Grimmjow, Nel! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

El par de ex arrancar, al escuchar la voz del pelinaranja, miraron hacia su dirección y antes de siquiera soltar una palabra, el profesor gritó— ¡Kurosaki-san, silencio! —El mencionado lentamente volvió a su asiento, mirándoles aún en shock.

El hombre de avanzada edad volvió a aclararse la garganta y señaló sin ver a los chicos a su lado para presentarles— Como saben, hoy es inicio de clases, por lo tanto es muy probable ver caras nuevas por la escuela. —Hizo una pausa, suspirando levemente— Por favor, sean amables con sus nuevos compañeros. Son un par de extranjeros franceses y su japonés es bastante entendible. —Miró hacia la peliverde y el ojiazul— Chicos, preséntense por favor.

Ambos le vieron extrañados al no comprender del todo qué hacer.  
Orihime, al estar sentada enfrente de la segunda fila de sillas, puso sus manos a los costados de boca y les susurró— Digan su nombre. Cómo lo practicamos en casa.

Ambos asintieron y la primera en hablar fue la peliverde— ¡Yo-ho! Me llamo Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck y vengo de Francia. Vivo con Orihime y Grimmy. —El chico a su lado frunció y torció levemente su boca, desvió su cabeza fastidiado al escuchar su nuevo apodo que Nel y Orihime le habían dado; sobre todo porque un pelinaranja comenzó a reír divertido desde su asiento. La chica de ojos castaños, por otro lado, hizo una pequeña reverencia— ¡Un gusto!

—Muy bien, excelente… —Dijo el profesor, aunque casi todos notaron que no estaban del todo interesado. Miró hacia el chico de pelo azul e hizo un ademán con su mano para apurarlo— Sigues tú, muchacho.

Grimmjow suspiró fastidiado y llevó sus manos hacia sus bolsillos, mirando hacia los demás e ignorando a las chicas que comenzaban a coquetearle— Me llamo Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, soy Franco-Americano y vine aquí porque _mi novia_ … —Masculló casi la última palabra—…Quiso estudiar en esta escuela.

—¿Y te dicen _"Grimmy",_ no? —Preguntó el Kurosaki mientras comenzaba a retener sus risas.

Jaegerjaquez, empuñó su mano mientras una vena se le hinchaba en su mejilla— Cállate, Fresita. —Masticó sus palabras, disponiéndose a avanzar hacia el chico; aunque la mano de la peliverde se lo impidió.

—¡Suficiente! —Enojado, calló al par de chicos— ¡Ustedes dos, vayan a sentarse! Iniciaré mi clase.

Ambos chicos caminaron entre las sillas y pasaron a lado del pelinaranja. Grimmjow lo miró desafiante mientras que el otro lo veía burlonamente. Dejaron sus cosas a un costado de sus sillas y tomaron asiento— Gracias por el estúpido apodo. —Murmuró el chico mientras miraba a la chica su lado.

La peliverde frunció levemente su ceño e hizo un pucho mientras sacaba una de sus libretas de su mochila— ¿Qué? Tú dijiste que estaba bien.

—¡Sí, pero no creí que lo diría aquí-…! —Sus palabras se vieron cortadas cuando una tiza chocó en su frente.

—¡Silencio, señor Jaegerjaquez! —Gritó de nuevo el profesor. Después, suspiró cansado y llevó su cabeza hacia el proyector— Bien, en esta ocasión les presentaré la materia de Ciencias sociales. Por lo tanto, aprenderemos el comportamiento humano: tanto emocional, moral, ética y físicamente. —Con un control en su mano, comenzó a pasar varias diapositivas con diferentes imágenes mientras iba explicando, entre ellas, una bastante explícita— Empezaremos por el comportamiento físico.

Los alumnos apreciaron cómo un se presentaba la Pirámide de Maslow desde el proyector— En esta… herramienta, por así decirlo, podremos apreciar que para que una persona se sienta "auto realizada" consigo mismo y su entorno, siempre tiene que tener satisfechas sus necesidades básicas primero. En esta categoría entra la etapa fisiológica. En ellas están: La respiración, el alimento, el descanso, la homeostasis y el sexo.

Una de las alumnas del salón levantó la mano para hacer una pregunta— ¿A-a qué se refiere con sexo? —Preguntó algo sonrojada, bajando su mano después.

El profesor volvió a retomar su tema— Me refiero, a que, una persona "normal" siempre debe sentirse satisfecho en ese aspecto. —Hizo una pausa— ¿A qué me refiero con esto? A que… si ustedes tienen pareja en esta edad, es normal tener relaciones íntimas. También es normal tener sueños húmedos o inclusive, masturbarse. —El hombre ignoró los rostros sonrojados de sus alumnos mientras mostraba imágenes en dónde se proyectaba las causas de excitación, se encogió de hombros, sentándose en una de las esquinas del escritorio— Es algo que el cuerpo pide sin querer. Y-…

—¿Qué son sueños húmedos? —Preguntó curiosa la peliverde, incomodándose al sentirse cómo una marciana cuando todos los alumnos voltearon a verla.  
Bajó lentamente su mano y volvió su atención a su profesor.

El anciano por su parte, aclaró varias veces su garganta, sintiéndose un poco incómodo al explicar lo siguiente— Pues… Es una eyaculación involuntaria de semen que ocurre durante la noche. Normalmente ocurre durante la adolescencia, aunque igual le puede pasar a un adulto. Esto ocurre normalmente a los hombres. Pero, supongo que también les pasa a las mujeres. —Al ver que la chica no estaba entendiendo del todo su explicación, suspiró de nuevo— O sea… Pueden o no soñar con cosas eróticas, así que de vez en cuando, un hombre puede despertar con su pene erecto, en mitad de un orgasmo o con la ropa manchada de semen.

La chica, al comprender mejor la explicación de su maestro, golpeó su palma izquierda con su puño derecho y dijo sin pensar— ¡Ohhh! ¡Fue lo que le ocurrió a Grimmjow en la mañana! —Las risas no tardaron es estallar en el salón. La chica, al notar lo que dijo, se sonrojó hasta el cuello y ocultó su cabeza en su pupitre.

El peliazul se sonrojó un poco y rugió con fuerza— ¡Maldita sea, Nelliel! —Los demás alumnos siguieron riendo al ver su reacción.

Aunque uno en particular, atreviéndose golpeó suavemente la espalda del chico, como si lo felicitara— ¡Eso es todo, tigre!

 **.**

 **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**

 **.**

Después de dos exhaustivas clases, los alumnos del Instituto de Karakura, abandonaron las aulas para ir en busca de alimentos y aire fresco para oxigenar su cerebro después de llevar tanto tiempo encerrados.  
Orihime Inoue platicaba amenamente con Tatsuki, Chizuru, Sado e Ishida. Mientras que Grimmjow y Nelliel platicaban con Ichigo.

La pelirroja fijó su vista hacia las rejas de la escuela, divisando a Ulquiorra recargado de espalda a estas.  
—Oh, ahora regreso. ~ —Dijo con una amplia sonrisa y emprendió su camino hasta él.

—¿Así que son novios? —Preguntó curioso el pelinaranja, haciendo suspirar a Nel y gruñir a Grimmjow.

—No. Fue una mentira que dijo éste "tarado". —Contestó la chica con algo de dureza antes de darle un golpecito en el pecho del peliazul.

Ichigo no aguantó y rió de nuevo— ¿Entonces tienen que actuar como tal? —La chica y el ojiazul se miraron mutuamente y se encogieron de hombros. El pelinaranja rascó su nuca— Bueno, no creo que sea necesario. Al menos, Rukia y yo nunca dijimos tal cosa. Simplemente dijimos que éramos amigos y que se quedaba en mi casa.

Grimmjow sonrió de lado y rió— ¡Já! Y te apuesto a que no son sólo amigos, ¿verdad? —El pelinaranja se sonrojó y algo nervioso comenzó a negarle ese hecho.  
Nelliel, no muy contenta con ese comentario, desvió su rostro hacia un lado mientras fruncía los labios; comenzando a sentirse un poco celosa.

—¡Hey, linda! —La voz de un chico le llamó su atención, dándose cuenta que a unos cuántos metros se encontraban un par de chicos de cabellos y ojos castaños, le miraban con algo de perversión— ¡Vamos a jugar los tres en la azotea! ¡Te vas a divertir! —Dijo mientras se señalaban él y su amigo.

Nel boqueó un par de veces, ofendida. Pero antes de siquiera responderles cómo se merecían, un gran gruñido a su lado le espantó— ¡Atrévete a tocarla y verás cómo te va, imbécil! —Replicó el Jaegerjaquez enojado, dispuesto a ir a partirles la cara.

Con rapidez, la chica le tomó del brazo para impedir que él avanzara mientras que Ichigo hacía lo mismo con su otro brazo— ¡Ignóralos! ¡Te van a suspender si los matas! —Gritó Kurosaki enojado— Vamos a buscar dónde comer.

El ojiazul volvió a gruñir y se zafó del agarre de ambos— Vámonos —Ordenó mientras que agarraba a la peliverde desde su muñeca y comenzaba a caminar con Ichigo a su lado.

Nelliel se había quedado atónita al sorprenderse de que Grimmjow la había defendido, no podría creerlo de él— No necesitaba que me defendieras… —Musitó. El chico le miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues a la otra no meteré mis manos al fuego por ti. —Regresó su mirar hacia el frente, haciendo un: _"¡Tché!"_ sonoro.

Nel agachó un poco su mirada y le musitó un: "gracias". Éste no hizo más que gruñir y la voz de Ichigo les llamó la atención— Pues está bien que lo hayas hecho. Esos dos tipos siempre molestan a las chicas. En especial a las chicas como Orihime y Nel.

El ojiazul miró hacia la chica de pelo naranja, comprendiendo el porqué de esa situación. Sonrió con sorna, de lado— ¡Já!, si ese psicópata se entera que le hacen pasar malos ratos a _"la princesa"_ , son hombres muertos.

Ichigo le miró confundido, girando su cabeza para ver a la pareja que estaban reunidos del otro lado de la reja de la escuela— ¿Son novios? —Grimmjow sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros.

—Quizá. No lo sé.

 **.**

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

 **.**

Mientras el viento hondeaba su cabello, del lado de la calle, Orihime caminó cerca de la reja con una sonrisa hacia Ulquiorra. Éste, al ver que había llegado a su lado, le miró de reojo al verla tan agitada.

La chica soltó un suspiro y apoyó un su peso en sus rodillas— Perdón por hacerte venir hasta aquí. —Se rascó su nuca e irguió su espalda— No me dio tiempo de desayunar. —Rió nerviosamente mientras comenzaba a jugar con su cabello.

El moreno le restó importancia y le dio una bolsa de papel a la chica en dónde tenía un par de sándwiches y una botella de jugo de durazno— Da igual.

Por otro lado, la chica tomó el paquete entre sus manos y lo apretó suavemente en su pecho. Miró con atención el rostro del chico y notó que unas pequeñas ojeras se marcaban debajo de los ojos verdes. Sin pensarlo, alzó una de sus manos y pasó su dedo pulgar en la delicada piel de los párpados.

El chico se tensó ante esto pero no se apartó, simplemente relajó su cuerpo y miró fijamente a la chica— ¿Lograste seguir durmiendo? —El moreno asintió y la chica suspiró más tranquila.

—Qué bueno. Espero que hoy si te deje dormir. —Miró hacia la dirección de Grimmjow y Nelliel por un momento— No pensé que Grimmjow-kun causara problemas.

—Me da igual. De todas formas dormiré contigo hoy. —Al oírle, la pelirroja se sonrojó y negó un par de veces. Ulquiorra soltó un suspiro y separó su espalda de la vaya— Debo irme, tengo que ir al trabajo.

Orihime cerró los ojos, sonriente cuando el ojiverde le posó suavemente su mano sobre su cabeza antes de comenzar a caminar a la dirección de sus espaldas. Giró rápidamente su cuerpo hacia él para verle y alzar una mano hacia el cielo. La meneó de lado a lado para despedirse de él— ¡Gracias, que tengas buen día! —Dijo con una sonrisa— ¡Ah! ¡Salúdame a Urahara-san y traes pan cuando regreses a casa!

Ulquiorra sólo sacó una mano de sus bolsillos y la elevó hasta la altura de su cabeza para menearla un par de veces, regresándola a donde estaba anteriormente.

Orihime se quedó parada, observando cuando él cruzó la calle y desapareció al doblar una esquina. Suspiró un momento y con una sonrisa en su rostro, empezó a caminar y saltar alegremente para ingresar a la escuela, contenta de que por fin podrá desayunar.

╰✵●๋⌇ **Fin capítulo 03.**

 **Notas de autora:**

¡HOLAAAA! *^* ¿Cómo han estado? :) Perdonen la demora, había pasado por unas cosas en la escuela que me mantuvieron bastante ocupada. Y, pese a que estoy de vacaciones, me enganché en otras cosas que pues, no había podido terminar antes esta conti XD

En fin. ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! :DD Me hace feliz leerle y que la historia ha sido de su agrado, créanme que eso alegra mi corazoncito. c:

Decidí cambiar la categoría del fic de T a **M**. Vi que algunos me pidieron lemons (la mayoría que me conoce por mis otros fics SH xd) y pues, como a mí me gusta más este rango ya que siento que puedo poner lo que quiera (explayarme y abarcar diferentes temas en los fics) me pareció que era buena idea xd

Les agradezco sus reviews a: **Elena, karin-chan150301, Al Shinomori, Violeta, Amakii, Dlkg, Anarhia, Jaqueline, Leslie08 y Nikita.**

Respondiendo a algunos comentarios, me hace feliz que consideren esta historia buena, que les guste y que vean a Ulquiorra gracioso por lo sarcástico que es xD  
Espero les haya gustado este capi tanto como a mí me gustó y divirtió escribir sobre él XD El UlquiHime está avanzando poco a poco y en cuanto al GrimmNel… jajajaja, no les diré nada, juzguen los momentos que pasaron juntos :P XD ¡Nos vemos en otro capi! ¡Pasen bonito día/tarde/noche/madrugada! –Inserte corazón-.

 **Aika-chan.**


	4. Pump Feelings

_**~ Soyez…**_

 **P** arejas **P** rincipales:

● **U** lquiorra **C** ifer & **O** rihime **I** noue.

● **G** rimmjow **J** aegerjaquez & **N** elliel **T** u **O** delshwanck.

Género: _**H**_ _umor /_ **R** omance.

 **C** ategoría: **M.**

 **U** niverso **A** lterno.

 **A** utora: _**Aika Yami**_

● **Aviso:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a __ _ **Tite Kubo**_.

● **.●.●…Soyez…●.●.●**

 **Pump feelings.**

● **.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●**

Tanto Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck como Orihime Inoue miraban de reojo la forma en que Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki hablaban durante la hora del descanso; tan amigables y cercanos. _Casi íntimos_.  
Y ambas de alguna manera se sentían celosas. Aunque una rayaba casi al enojo y otro con un aire de tristeza.

Grimmjow observó discretamente a ambas chicas. Arqueó ligeramente la ceja mientras que abría su boca para morder su emparedado— Sigan así y se les caerá los ojos —Masculló para que sólo sea audible para ellas, llevando su jugo de naranja a los labios para beber.

Ambas, salieron de su "ensoñación" y llevaron su mirar hacia el chico de ojos azules.  
Orihime se sonrojó al saberse descubierta mientras que la peliverde se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y comer su almuerzo.

Grimmjow sonrió hacia sus adentros, confirmando sus palabras sobre la relación del fresita y la chica de pelo negro. Esos son más que amigos y esas chicas están celosas. _¿A caso Ulquiorra se sentiría igual al saber que "la princesa" sigue enamorada de ese pelo de zanahoria?_ Hump… Quizá; pero seguramente no haría nada por el momento, conociéndolo bien.

En cuestión de unos segundos, la voz estridente de una chica desconocida para el nuevo par, captó su atención; sobre todo por la forma en cómo apretaba con fuerza los senos de Orihime— ¡Hime-chan! ¡Te he extrañado todo éste tiempo! —Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, repasando su rostro contra los mismos.

Grimmjow le miró con una ceja arqueada mientras que Nel se sonrojó, no creyendo posible que existieran personas que se tomaran ese tipo de libertades.  
En cuanto a los demás, soltaron un suspiro e Ishida separaba a Chizuru Honsho de la chica— Ya, déjala en paz.

La pelirroja hizo un mohín con los labios, sentándose sobre sus rodillas en aquel pasto del jardín escolar— Moh… ¡qué amargado eres! —Expresó en voz infantil, sacándole la lengua hacia el chico de lentes.  
Y, cómo arte de magia, su vista se enfocó en la peliverde.  
Chilló emocionada al ver a una chica preciosa –y nueva- por aquellos lares. Nelliel casi juró ver corazones plasmados en la pelirroja cuando ésta comenzó a acercarse. Gritó de la misma manera, sonrojándose al sentir cómo descaradamente sobaba sus senos— ¡Pero qué hermosura, qué belleza! —Exclamaba con una expresión de amor y perversión. La ojicastaña llevó sus manos hacia la cara ajena y comenzó a empujarla con fuerzas, tratando de que ésta se apartara de su lado.

El Jaegerjaquez sintió que una vena se le inflaba en la cien, apretó con fuerza la botella plástica de su jugo y con un fuerte jalón, tomó a la chica pervertida de la camisa y la acercó hacia él para verle a los ojos; intimidándola e infundiéndole miedo como si fuese un cachorro asustado.

La peliverde, por otra parte, trató de acomodarse su ropa mientras observaba la escena atónica: por segunda ocasión en el día, Grimmjow la defendía.

—¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no debes hacer eso? —Cuestionó Ichigo, regañándola por su actitud inapropiada.

La muchacha volvió a hacer un puchero con los labios y soltó unas lagrimitas— Perdón… es que, es tan bonita y con unos pech-…

El pelinaranja le cubrió la boca, molesto e interrumpiéndole antes de que dijera una estupidez— ¡Sí, lo que tú quieras, tonta! ¡Pero se te ocurre hacerlo frente a su novio! —Gritó de nuevo, señalando al peliazul.

Éste, ante la mención de la palabra: 'novio', sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, pero decidió callar y soltar sin delicadeza alguna a la chica.  
La pelirroja miró con ojos llorones a la peliverde, haciendo que esta se cubriese los pechos y se escondiese detrás de Grimmjow.

—Perdóneme, Mademoiselle… —Hizo una pausa, parpadeando un par de veces y ladeó su rostro— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Ante eso, los presentes casi chocan sus manos en sus caras o caían de espaldas por tal estupidez.

—Ne-Nelliel… —Dijo insegura. La pelirroja tomó su mano y dejó un beso en el torso de su mano.

—Mil disculpas, mi Lady. —Expresó "caballerosamente" la chica. Los nervios de la peliverde se crisparon un poco pero trató de disimularlo. En su lugar rió nerviosa y asintió, diciéndole que no pasaba nada.

Orihime, sonrió divertida ante la escena que montaban sus amigas, aunque, al pasar unos segundos, se aclaró un poco la garganta y habló al grupo en general: Ichigo, Rukia, Sado, Chizuru, Ishida, Tatsuki, Grimmjow y Nelliel— ¡Oigan, chicos! —Les llamó la atención, éstos le miraron atentamente— Hoy haré una cena en mi casa, ¿quieren ir? Es por mi cumpleaños. —Dijo sonriente, los demás asintieron de igual manera.

Aunque, un chico de cabello moreno y gafas miró curioso hacia la pelirroja, aclarándose la garganta un par de veces para hacerse notar— Por cierto… Orihime… —La nombrada giro su cabeza hacia él, llevando su mirar hacia el chico— ¿Ese tipo… estará ahí?

La chica al oír su tono inseguro, parpadeó un par de veces. En su mente llegó la imagen del rostro pálido de su compañero de… _¿cuarto?_ Ella ladeó su cabeza por unos momentos, después, soltó una pequeña risita— ¡Claro! Ulquiorra vive conmigo. —El moreno arqueó una de sus cejas— Además, él estuvo de acuerdo de que yo hiciera lo que quisiera hoy por mi cumpleaños. —Una risa entre divertida y nerviosa se hizo escuchar en aquel círculo de amigos y compañeros.

Ishida, Chad e Ichigo se miraron de reojo, pero al final atinaron con sólo alzar sus hombros y restarle importancia al asunto. Seguramente la chica sabría lo que hacía. ¿No?

El sonido de la campana se hizo escuchar en aquel recinto de estudio. Los presentes suspiraron al sentir que su receso se había ido tan rápido.  
En cuestión de segundo, los chicos se levantaron de sus lugares, colocando sus mochilas sobre sus hombros a la vez que las chicas evitaban que sus faldas enseñaran de más sus piernas.

La siguiente clase estaba a punto de comenzar, haciendo que un par de chicos rogaran para que no se volviera a repetir aquella escena vergonzosa como en la clase de Ciencias Sociales.

 **.**

 **Minutos después**

 **.**

—¡Por Dios, Chizuru! ¡Basta! —La estridente voz del grito de una de las chicas presentes en aquellos vestuarios femeninos, lograron que una peliverde soltara un suspiro.  
Ciertamente, no comprendía porqué aquella chica era tan atrevida con las mujeres. ¿Es al caso algo normal en esta actualidad? Porque, en su interior, en la información que almacenaba en su cerebro sobre la vida humana, ella no tenía conocimiento sobre las relaciones sentimentales que las mujeres podrían permitirse a estas alturas.

Una Orihime Inoue, descalza y vestida con unos shorts cortos rojos y una playera deportiva blanca, se acercó hacia la ex arrancar. Se sentó en la banca más próxima, dejando a un costado el par de tenis para comenzar a ponérselos. Al notar de reojo que la chica estaba pensativa, ladeó su cabeza y jaló un poco de la camisa ajena, llamándole la atención— ¿Ocurre algo, Nel-chan?

La nombrada salió de la nube de sus pensamientos, parpadeó un par de veces y un segundo después miró a la chica.  
Procesando su pregunta, miró con cautela hacia su alrededor, tratando de que nadie la atrapara en lo siguiente que preguntaría.  
Ella se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, mientras ésta terminaba de prepararse para su clase de Educación Física— ¿Por qué esa chica es así con las demás? —Cuestionó, señalando discretamente hacia la pelirroja de lentes, la cual estaba abrazando morbosamente a una de sus compañeras de clases.

Orihime miró hacia su amiga de lentes y después, sonriendo se encogió de hombros, terminando de hacer uno de los nudos de sus zapatos— Porque ella es así. —Nelliel le miró extrañada, no comprendiendo a lo que se refería— Chizuru… es especial. Le gustan las chicas, así que le agrada abrazarnos de esa manera tan particular —Orihime recargó su peso en sus brazos, llevando sus manos hacia la orilla del otro extremo de la banca.

Nelliel miró hacia la chica y parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender del todo— ¿Y eso está bien en esta actualidad? Yo creí que sólo los hombres podrían abrazar o acercarse de esa forma a las chicas —La pelirroja rió entre dientes y asintió. Casi se sentía cómo la mamá de Nel y Grimmjow cuando se trataba de explicarles ciertas cosas.

—Mmm… más o menos… —Se encogió de hombros— Expresar abiertamente que una chica es lesbiana no está del todo bien visto. Así que ella es así cuando entra en confianza.

¿Con que así se les dice? Pensó la peliverde. Quizá no le vendría mal investigar un poco más sobre los gustos actuales de los humanos.  
Nuevamente, salió de sus pensamientos cuando el silbato del profesor sonó desde el exterior del edificio.  
Ambas mujeres se colocaron de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

El sonido de las risas del vestuario de alado les llamó ligeramente la atención. De ahí salían un par de chicos corriendo, con una toalla retorcida entre sus manos.  
Ichigo, Sado, Ishida y Grimmjow salieron detrás de ellos, sólo que los primeros tres platicaban y discutían entre ellos mientras que el peliazul no parecía estar interesado del todo.

El sonido del silbato se hizo escuchar nuevamente, haciendo que todos los estudiantes se reunieran en aquella cancha de tierra bajo la luz del sol de la mañana— ¡¿Listos, chicos?! —Cuestionó el profesor. Los alumnos respondieron con un grito en unísono y después, continuó— Bien, el día de hoy haremos algo sencillo puesto están regresando de vacaciones y dudo de verdad que todos estén en buena forma. —Con un dedo índice de una de sus manos, señaló hacia su lado derecho, siendo más preciso hacia el terreno de tierra— Darán unas vueltas alrededor de diez minutos y después se reunirán aquí para hacer unos ejercicios de estiramiento. ¿Entendido?

—¡Hai! —Gritaron los alumnos a todo pulmón.  
Después, los alumnos se dispusieron a correr sobre la pista de atletismo. Uno que otro comenzaba a tropezar con sus propios pies o con las piedras del suelo.  
Algunas chicas se sentían incómodas por la forma en que la gravedad les traicionaba o por el simple hecho de que el aire no les llegaba a los pulmones.

El aliento del peliazul se tornaba cada vez más pesado, el mal humor comenzaba adueñarse de él, puesto Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez siempre se destacaba por ser un hombre atlético, el más rápido, después de Ulquiorra, quizá.  
Empuñó sus manos y soltó un gruñido cuando un calambre recorría su pierna izquierda. Hizo su torso hacia adelante y se empeñó en continuar corriendo con rapidez y fuerza.

El profesor de educación física veía a detalle cómo el peliazul empleaba todas sus fuerzas, pareciendo casi un felino en busca de su presa. Una amplia sonrisa adornó su rostro y sin pensar, comenzó a aplaudir unas cuantas veces. El sonido llegó a los oídos del aludido pero no le importancia.

—¡Eres lento, Jaegerjaquez! —Gritó Ichigo cuando corría y pasaba a lado del nombrado. Éste frunció más su ceño y aumentó sus fuerzas con toda la intención de rebasarlo.

—¡¿Quieres apostar, fresita?! —Exclamó confiado. El pelinaranja al ver que estaban por ganarle, aplicó un poco más de fuerza en sus piernas para que pudiese comenzar a correr más rápido.

—¡Lo que quieras, cabeza de mora! —El resto de personas que les rodeaban, casi podrían jurar que unas chispas y rayos salían de los ojos de cada uno y los dirigían al otro; como si intentasen matarse con la mirada.  
El golpe seco de sus cabezas al chocar llamó la atención de todos y lo único que pudieron atinar ver, era cómo corrían a la par mientras se mantenían unidos; no logrando escuchar si apostaron o no.

Tanto Inoue como Nelliel llegaron agotadas hasta donde se encontraban unas gradas. Una de ellas se encorvó hasta posar sus manos en sus rodillas, exhalando pesadamente— ¿Qué rayos les pasa a esos dos? —Preguntó al aire la peliverde. Suspiró pesadamente e irguió su espalda para comenzar a caminar a paso lento hacia dónde tenía posado su botella de agua.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros mientras miraba cómo Grimmjow e Ichigo daban su tercera vuelta juntos— No lo sé… Espero que no estén peleando. —Murmuró y después de unos segundos, soltó un suspiro. Se acercó hacia la chica y le imitó, dándole un trago a su propia botella de agua.

 **.**

 **Minutos después**

 **.**

Grimmjow, con el ceño fruncido, miraba hacia los ojos castaños de la ex tercera espada. Soltó un suspiro pesado y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, empujándola hacia atrás para que se recostara sobre esa colchoneta de gimnasio.

La chica en cuestión rodó los ojos y le obedeció en silencio. Acomodó su espalda y cabeza para estar mejor posicionada y abrió las piernas para darle espacio al chico.

Grimmjow se agachó lo suficiente, arrodillándose sobre ella y colocando sus manos a la altura de las costillas femeninas.  
Las gotas de sudor comenzaban a emerger de su piel, a su vez que por una extraña razón evitaba la mirada de la chica— ¿Estás lista? —La mujer en asintió en silencio y soltando un suspiro, dejó que él elevara su pierna de forma –casi- antinatural.

Primero su rodilla izquierda casi tocaba con uno de sus pechos. La sensación de las manos de Grimmjow sobre la piel de los muslos le provocaba pequeños escalofríos. Como piel de gallina.

Ella elevó su pie izquierdo hacia el cielo mientras que su otra pierna la estiraba hacia su costado derecho.  
Grimmjow ejerció un poco más de presión y llevó la pierna de la chica de atrás hacia adelante, acercando sin querer poco a poco sus rostros.

Ambos, incómodos, desviaron sus ojos hacia lados contrarios para evitar mirarse—¡Ugh! —Se quejó la chica al sentir un tirón en su pierna. Sus manos, al mantenerlas en sus costados, las llevó hacia el antebrazo del peliazul— ¿Puedes no ser tan rudo?

—¡Mhm! —Casi gimió el nombrado, acercando de nueva cuenta su rostro hacia el de la chica— Fue un leve tironcito. ¿A caso ya no eres tan resistente? —Una sonrisa ladina adornó su rostro, haciendo que la chica le mirara hacia esos ojos azules.

—¡Ahh! —Gritó Nelliel mientras su ceño se fruncía. Ahora el dolor lo sintió un poco más intenso. Estratégicamente, y quizá con una rapidez que Grimmjow no había notado antes, bajó su pierna del alcance de sus manos e hizo que ambos rodaran.  
Nelliel tomó una de las piernas del chico y lo estiró de la misma manera que había hecho con ella, pero esta vez, con brusquedad.  
Oyó cómo claramente algo crujió en él, pero le restó importancia mientras estiraba la pierna hacia atrás y ella acercaba su rostro al de él— No estás en posición de decir eso aún, número seis.

El ceño del chico se marcó más en su rostro mientras apretaba sus dientes. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero la mujer que tenía en frente, le hizo soltar un quejido— ¿Y por qué no? ¿Crees que no podré ganarte? —Volvió a sonreír con cinismo, pero ésta vez, su sonrisa se borró cuando la chica estiró ahora su otra pierna.

—Puede ser. —La chica hizo que la pierna comenzara a rotar lentamente, estirándola de forma diferente— Dudo mucho que puedas superarme. Ni siquiera viste venir cuando te hice girar. —Sin pensarlo mucho, ella sonrió de lado y soltó la extremidad del peliazul. Éste por su parte, soltó un suspiro pesado y se sentó sobre el suelo, casi chocando su rostro con el de la peliverde.

—¿Quieres apostar, _ex número tres_? —El apelativo no le hizo gracia a la peliverde— Halliber te haría morder el polvo en un dos por tres.

El ceño fruncido de la chica se hizo notar mientras que agarraba con fuerza la camisa— Lo que quieras, _gatito._ —Y lo último que vio el peliazul, fue el cielo nublado cuando la chica le empujó con fuerza hacia atrás.

 **.**

 **Mientras tanto**

 **.**

El hombre de ojos verdes mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por un momento. Trataba de "sentir" la música que había puesto en el reproductor de la laptop de Orihime; o al menos, intentaba seguir su consejo.

Honestamente, Ulquiorra era más un "come libros". Prefería por sobre todas las cosas el perderse dentro de un buen libro el día entero que estar metido en la tecnología.  
Pero bueno, siempre había una primera vez, ¿no? O eso quería pensar.

La chica pelirroja le había pedido que buscara algunas canciones para que las pusieran en su pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños. Y pues, ahí estaba él.

Sentado en el taburete del mostrador de su trabajo, cruzado de piernas, manteniendo su porte elegante y frío mientras bebía un café negro caliente.  
Durante toda su mañana, después de llevarle el almuerzo a Orihime, se dispuso a escuchar diferentes canciones. Letras que no sabía podría pronunciar en su vida o si quiera podría decir que eso era música.

Hasta hora, buscó las más populares de hoy en día, aunque no podría imaginarse cómo se bailaría una canción en que una mujer se la pasa repitiendo una y otra y otra vez… que no puede dejar de tocarse mientras piensa en un hombre.  
Eso le creó una incertidumbre que no sabría si llamarlo horror o curiosidad.  
De igual forma, encontró otra en el que un hombre decía que haría todo lo que la chica le dijera. ¿Cómo alguien podría perder su dignidad cómo persona por estar enamorado?  
A veces no comprendía a los humanos.

Aunque… ahora que escuchaba una canción sobre bailar igual que hacer el amor, se quedó pensando. ¿Qué es eso de "hacer el amor"?

¿No se supone que el amor estaba en el pecho; en dónde se supone que está el corazón?  
Las manos le picaron para saber qué significaba tal cosa, quería investigar más sobre eso… pero, el carraspeo de una voz femenina le sacó de su ensoñación.  
Llevó su mirar hacia la persona que estaba al frente de él e inevitablemente arqueó una ceja.

—Matsumoto Rangiku. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó, regresando su vista al computador para no darle importancia.

La mujer de rubio sonrió ampliamente y se recargó en el mostrador de aquella librería— Quería comprarle un regalo a Orihime, pero no tengo ni idea de qué darle. ¿Tú sí?

Ulquiorra, sin mirarle otra vez, extendió suavemente su mano hacia su taza de café y la acercó a sus labios, sin darle un sorbo a su bebida— ¿Y por qué debería?

La mujer miró un momento por los estantes y empezó a caminar hacia ellos, curioseando pero sin dejar la conversación de lado— Pues… vives con ella, es casi tu amorcito. ¿Verdad? —Sostuvo el libro de "El principito" entre sus manos y fingió darle una ojeada— O bueno, eso cuentan las aves.

El chico recargó el peso de su cabeza en una de sus manos mientras continuaba viendo la pantalla— El que viva con ella no quiere decir que seamos algo.

La mujer se acercó al mostrador de nuevo, recargándose de tal manera que el pelinegro retrocedió unos centímetros— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Apuesto a que han dormido juntos!

—En efecto, pero no entiendo tu punto. —Dijo a su vez que se cruzaba de brazos, bastante aburrido de esa conversación sin sentido.

—¡Oh! ¡¿O sea… que tú y ella…?! —Matsumoto se acercó con rapidez hasta pararse a su lado y susurrarle en el oído.

Ulquiorra casi arruga su rostro para hacer una mueca de confusión, pero, prefirió apararse de ella y mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados— Si te refieres a eso, no. Ella y yo nunca nos hemos besado. Mucho menos hemos tenido sexo.

Las personas que se encontraban en el pequeño local, miraron escandalizadas al ojiverde. La rubia le cubrió los labios y le chitó para que guardase silencio— Cá-cállate que eso no-no se comenta taaaaan abiertamente... —Ella le soltó el rostro y suspiró— Bueno, entonces, supongo que no tienes experiencia en eso, ¿verdad? —La ojiazul miró hacia la pantalla de la laptop y cómo si se tratase de un diablillo interno, se le ocurrió una travesura de cómo quitarle la "inocencia" al ex arrancar— ¡Pues mira!, en cuanto a los besos no podré ayudarte, pero con lo otro sí. —Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros ajenos y se colocó detrás de él, comenzando a buscar ciertas páginas porno en internet— Ponte cómodo y toooodoooo lo que veas y escuches, imagínate que es Orihime contigo, ¿de acuerdo? —Le sugirió con un toque te travesura en la voz, colocándole los audífonos de nuevo para que los clientes del lugar no notaran lo que hacían.

El ex arrancar le miró desconfiado, quedando prácticamente obligado a quedarse ahí y esperar lo peor.

 **.**

 **Horas después**

 **.**

Orihime Inoue tomó el pequeño banquito de su cocina y lo llevó cerca de la estantería de su sala. Con un pañuelo en mano, comenzó a limpiar dicho mueble para poder terminar de decorar su pequeña casa.

La fiesta de cumpleaños empezaría en un par de horas y todavía tendría que arreglarse; sin mencionar que Nelliel le pidió ayuda para poder hacerlo también.  
Al recordar a Nel y a Grimmjow, una pequeña risa salió de sus labios. Recordó el momento en el que volteó a verlos en el salón de clases horas antes. Nel trataba de prestarle atención a las clases finales, pero su somnolencia le impedía mantener los ojos abiertos. Mientras que el peliazul se dio por vencido y terminó durmiendo sobre el la paleta de su silla escolar.

¿Quién diría que los ex arrancars tenían un lado lindo y tierno?

Incluso Ulquiorra, le causó ternura la noche anterior en que él se había ido a dormir sobre ella. Jamás lo había visto tan indefenso y dócil; sin olvidar que la usó como un peluche para dormir.

Sus mejillas se coloraron de sólo recordarlo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza un segundo y negó varias veces con la cabeza.  
No era momento de pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Tenía algo importante por terminar antes de que Grimmjow y Nel regresaran de comprar el pastel y botanas.

Comenzó a centrarse en su labor, aunque no tardaron ni tres segundos cuando oyó cómo la puerta principal se abría y cerraba de golpe.  
De reojo vio que era el pelinegro, pero notó algo extraño en él— ¡Hola, Ulquiorra! ¡Llegas temprano! —Saludó hacia él. La chica se bajó con cuidado del banco para ir a recibirlo, pero éste, en vez de contestar, evitó su mirada y se sentó lentamente en el sofá; llevando sus manos a la cabeza y su torso hacia adelante— ¿E-estás bien…? —Cuidadosamente, pasó una de sus manos en la espalda del chico para reconfortarlo, más éste, dio un respingón y le miró de reojo con sus fieros ojos verdes.

—No… no me toques.

La chica, preocupada, frunció un poco el ceño y apartó su mano— ¿Por… por qué…? ¿Qué tienes? —La chica mordió un poco su lado inferior, ocasionando que el chico se pusiera más incómodo.

—Matsumoto Rangiku… La odio. —El chico cerró sus ojos de nuevo y suspiró pesadamente.

La pelirroja, por otro lado, ya no sabía ni qué hacer, o si era buena idea preguntar— ¿Te hizo algo? —Insistentemente y preocupada, la pelirroja se agachó a su altura y apartó las manos de la cara del chico para poder verle mejor, tomándolo de las mejillas— ¿Qué tienes? No me has tratado así desde hace mucho tiempo…

Cifer, sólo la miró con fijeza a los ojos, entrecerró sus ojos y, después de unos segundos, sacó la laptop de la chica y abrió la pantalla, mostrando la página porno que Rangiku le había obligado ver por más de una hora— Ella, me mostró esta basura y ocasionó "esto". —Con una pequeña mueca fugaz, señaló hacia su entrepierna, sin dejar de ver a la pelirroja.

Esta, al saber de qué se trataba, desvió su mirada y sus mejillas de tiñeron del tono de su pelo; levantándose casi del golpe por la sorpresa que le ocasionaron sus palabras— ¡¿Po-por qué hizo eso?!

—Me agarró con la guardia baja. —Dijo con simpleza, cruzándose de brazos, ignorando la incomodidad en su entrepierna— Ahora… ¿qué se hacen en estos caso… —El hombre acortó la distancia en sus rostros y susurró—… _mujer_? Esto duele… _Y mucho_.

Inoue boqueó repetidas veces, casi hiperventilando y sin poder sacar el habla cuando escuchó su pregunta— Yo… ¡yo no sé! —La mujer cubrió su rostro con sus manos, completamente avergonzada por toda esta situación tan bochornosa para ambos— Ah… pu-puedes ir al baño y tomar una du-ducha fría… —Rápidamente buscó un pretexto para alejarse de él. Tomó rápidamente su pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar de nuevo, evitando su mirada.

Ulquiorra, en silencio, se colocó de pie y caminó hacia el baño de la pelirroja, asegurándose en cerrar la puerta con llave para evitar a gente curiosa.

 **.**

 **Mientras tanto**

 **.**

El chico de pelo azul miraba sin mucho interés el lugar en el que Orihime pidió que compraran el pastel y algunos bocadillos.  
Estaba lleno de dulces, galletas, pastelillos y una que otra bebida.  
Soltó un suspiro y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón; regresando su mirar hacia la chica de largo cabello verde que hablaba con el gerente del lugar.

—¿En serio? —Le oyó— ¡Muchas gracias! No le fallaré, se lo prometo.

Nelliel sonrió ampliamente hacia el viejito amable, haciendo una reverencia de noventa grados. Se despidió de él con una sonrisa y se acercó con el aburrido peliazul— ¿Y qué te dijo? —Preguntó Grimmjow mientras comenzaba a caminar con ella hacia la salida de la pastelería.

La chica, con las bolsas en mano, sonrió ampliamente y le miró— Me dijo que si me aceptaba y que empezaba mañana después de la escuela. —Nel regresó su vista en el camino— Aunque me dijo que me va a aplicar una prueba para ver si soy apta como pastelera o en otro puesto.

El chico prestó atención en todo lo que dijo, aunque, le extrañó eso último— ¿Y sabes hacer pasteles…? —Arqueó su ceja izquierda, mirándole confundido— ¿Sabes si quieras cocinar?

La peliverde infló sus mejillas y asintió con su cabeza muy, muy despacio— Algo así… ¿crees que pueda usar las habilidades de las almas que hemos comido?

Él se encogió de hombros y desvió su mirar— Yo qué sé. En tu caso yo lo haría. No quiero quedar como idiota. —La chica abrió su boca para hacer un pequeño reproche pero, al ver que él se detenía, le imitó; guardando silencio— ¿Y tú qué mierda me ves, enano?

El peliazul llevó su mirar hacia el suelo, más precisamente a una caja de cartón.  
Un pequeño gatito de color amarillo anaranjado le miraba con fijeza, quizá sólo tendría un mes de nacido, o menos. Pero el punto es que al chico de ojos azules le molestaba que lo viera con tal curiosidad.  
El pequeño minino maulló de nuevo, ocasionando que Nelliel arqueara una ceja y él soltara una risa burlesca— ¿Dijo algo? —Preguntó la chica, extrañada.

—Tiene hambre. —Se encogió de hombros. El gatito volvió a maullar— ¿Y a mí qué me importa que no tengas qué comer, eh? —Le miró de lleno— ¿Dónde está tu mamá? —Él se puso de cuclillas, agarrando al pequeño del pellejo de su lomo para ponerlo casi a su altura, escuchándole maullar de nuevo— ¿Ah, sí? Pobre, no me interesa. Deja de seguirnos. —Nelliel se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo es que le entiendes? —Preguntó curiosa, pues ciertamente, ella no entendía cómo es que él aún podía hablar con un pequeño animalito.

—Felino —Señaló al animal— Ex felino —Se señaló, dejándolo como algo obvio para ella. La chica se agachó a su altura, dejando las bolsas en el piso y lo tomó entre sus manos, repartiéndole caricias. Grimmjow vio con algo de desconfianza al pequeño gato amarillo. Esto por su parte, maulló largamente, removiéndose un poco, lamiendo después el dedo pulgar de Nel— ¡¿Cómo que quieres que sea tu papá?! —Él frunció el ceño— ¡¿Y ella tu mamá?! —Se paró enseguida y jaló a la chica con algo de fuerza, forzándola a que dejara al gatito en su caja— ¡Estás loco! Vámonos Nelliel. —Dijo molesto, obligando a la chica sorprendida dar unos cuantos pasos.

Ella por su parte, con el ceño fruncido, se soltó de su agarre y se apartó del peliazul— ¡Óyeme! Si él te pidió eso, es porque está solito. —Señaló al minino— ¡Así que sé bueno por una vez en tu vida y llévalo contigo!

Él le miró como si le saliera una segunda cabeza y sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a ella— ¡Yo no quiero un gato! ¡Tengo suficiente conmigo mismo! Así que déjate de ridiculeces y vámonos. —El chico le tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarla de nuevo.

La chica, con toda su fuerza, trató de zafarse de su agarre— Suéltame, pantera frustrada… tarado… idiota cavernícola… —Dijo con dificultad, puesto el agarre del chico empezaba a lastimarla.  
El pequeño gatito que estaba viendo la escena, salió de la caja y empezó a perseguir al peliazul, maullando repetidas veces— ¡Ya te dije que no!

—¡Grimmjow! —Gritó la peliazul, haciendo que se parara por un momento.  
Una mujer de edad mayor, se acercó algo nerviosa a ellos, tratando de llamarles la atención.

—Di-disculpen jóvenes… —Ambos chicos cerraron sus bocas y miraron de lleno a la mujer— Sé que el amor es complicado… pero, ¿no creen que deben tranquilizarse y hablar con calma…? —Ambos se vieron de reojo. Grimmjow soltó el brazo de la chica y ella acomodó su ropa, tratando de respirar profundo para no romperle la cabeza a ese "mastodonte".

Nelliel sonrió algo forzada y asintió— Ti-tiene razón… perdone el escándalo. —La anciana asintió con una sonrisa y prosiguió su camino.  
Ella volvió a suspirar y caminó hacia las bolsas que había dejado en el suelo— Escucha, si tú no lo quieres, no me importa. —Le entregó las bolsas con brusquedad, mirándole con dureza. Se dio la media vuelta y se agachó para levantar al pequeño entre sus brazos— Yo no le voy a dejar solo. ¿Verdad? —Miró al gatito y pasó su nariz cerca de su pelaje y comenzó a hablarle en tono amosoro, comenzando su camino a la casa de la pelirroja— Eres tan lindo~. Voy a bañarte y te daré de comer para que no te sientas mal —Nel empezó a llenarlo de besos y mimos, logrando que el ronroneo del gato sea lo suficientemente audible para el peliazul— Nunca más estarás solito porque mamá Nel estará contigo. Papá Grimmy llegará a quererte~.

El peliazul se le quedó mirando enojado, rodando los ojos con fastidio por toda la sarta de estupideces que ella decía— Él nunca será hijo mío. —Murmuró y Nel le ignoró.

—¿Qué nombre le ponemos? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa, ignorando al malhumorado chico.

 **.**

 **Una hora después**

 **.**

La música resonaba por el lugar, Grimmjow tenía cara de pocos amigos mientras veía al pequeño gato –el cual tenía la ligera esperanza que Inoue o Ulquiorra corrieran-.  
El pelinegro le dio desinteresadamente al felino un poco de atún en un plato. Se acercó hasta el chico y se sentó en el sofá mientras esperaba que las chicas terminaran de alistarse— Así que… —Una venita de enojo apareció en la cien del peliazul— ¿Ya eres padre?

El chico apretó los puños ante el sarcasmo usado por el pelinegro, le miró de reojo, fastidiado— Ni me lo recuerdes. Nelliel me armó un drama en la calle.

Ulquiorra recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá— Nel es muy noble. Si un pobre le pide dinero, ella se lo dará. Si un borracho le pide alcohol, ella se lo daría.

—¿Entonces si le pido un beso ella me lo daría? —Preguntó el contrario con ironía y burla.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros— No lo sé. ¿Estás muy urgido?

—Hijo de pu-… —El peliazul se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta. Apretó sus puños de nuevo y miró hastiado al otro— Emo psicópata. —Escupió agriamente, parándose del sillón para ir abrir.

Al girar la perilla, la cara de los amigos y compañeros de clase de Orihime aparecieron. El chico se abrió ampliamente, cruzándose de brazos para darles paso; mascullándoles un "entren".

Los chicos, algo incómodos, entraron al lugar, fijando su vista en Ulquiorra –en especial, Sado, Uryuu, Tatsuki e Ichigo-.

La puerta de la habitación de Orihime se abrió. Nel –ligeramente maquillada- sonrió ampliamente y casi corrió a los brazos de Ichigo para abrazarlo— ¡ _Itshigo_! ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron! —Les señaló la mesa con comida— Orihime no tarda, pero pasen y prueben los bocadillos.

Las voces alegres de los jóvenes comenzaron a reinar en ese pequeño departamento. Orihime no tardó en aparecer, acercándose a todos para saludarles y aceptarles los alimentos o regalos que trajeron para ella.

Grimmjow y Ulquiorra hablaban con los hombres del grupo mientras bebían unas bebidas –alcohólicas y no alcohólicas-.  
—¿Así que tú llegaste con Inoue antes, verdad? —El pelinegro asintió, bebiendo un poco de su soda— ¿Y le ayudas con cosas como sacar la basura y así? —Preguntó curioso Ichigo.

Ulquiorra dio un trago, negando con su cabeza— Claro que no. Si quisiera sacar la basura iría a tu casa para deshacerme de ti. —Dijo sarcástica y tranquilamente. Ichigo se descolocó por lo dicho, pero al final todos rieron divertidos, pensando que era una buena broma.

Nelliel y algunas chicas de su clase se habían puesto a bailar en medio de la sala. Orihime les acompañaba con algunos pasos, riendo divertida.  
Chizuru fue directamente a los chicos y comenzó a jalarlos— ¡Vengan a bailar, bola de amargados! —Todos se negaron, alegando que no era lo suyo— Oh, qué aburridos. ¡Ya sé! —Dijo emocionada. Se acercó a la pelirroja mientras Tatsuki bajaba el volumen de la música— Juguemos a verdad o reto, Hime, ¿sííííííííííí?

—Ah… —La chica se rascó un poco la nuca, nerviosa mientras miraba a los chicos— Puede ser, ¿quieren? —Vio cómo la mayoría de los presentes asintieron y ella accedió.

En cuestión de segundos, todos se acomodaron en forma circular en la pequeña sala.  
El pequeño felino se acercó con Orihime y ésta lo acarició con una sonrisa, dejándolo sobre sus piernas. Ulquiorra –a lado de la pelirroja-, bebió de su soda y vio como Chizuru giraba una botella de plástico vacía— De acuerdo. La boca manda, la base obedece, ¿quedo claro? —Los demás asintieron. Ella giró la misma y en cuestión de segundos, la boca señaló a Uryuu y la base a Tatsuki.

El chico de las gafas empujó las mismas con su dedo índice y preguntó— ¿Verdad o reto?

La morena, llena de confianza, se cruzó de brazos— Reto, por supuesto.

Uryuu pensó por un momento, preguntándose internamente qué reto ponerle. Después de un rato, chasqueó los dedos y le miró— Compra más bebidas, se acabaron —El grupo de chicos rieron ante eso mientras que la chica suspiró con el ceño fruncido. Sólo agradecía que la tienda estaba a unos cuantos pasos del departamento.

Uryuu volvió a girar la botella y esta vez la boca dio hacia el peliazul y la base a Ichigo— ¿Verdad o reto?

El pelinaranja tragó grueso, sabiendo que estaría acabado si elegía cualquiera de los dos— Verdad.

El ex arrancar sonrió y se acomodó mejor en su asiento— ¿Has besado a Rukia? —Chizuru rió emocionada, debido a que "las cosas buenas" ya empezarían.

El chico de pelo naranja ya casi se atraganta con su refresco. Sus mejillas se coloraron mientras que –sin notarlo- Orihime desviaba algo triste su mirada y Nel fruncía el ceño— Pu-pues… —Tragó con dificultad al tener todas las miradas sobre él. Rascó incómodo su nuca y respondió—Sí-sí. Pero fue un accidente.

Y antes de que preguntaran el "cómo", se paró para girar la botella, dándole el mando a la peliverde sobre Grimmjow. Ella gritó emocionada porque era su turno— ¿Verdad o reto?

El Jaegerjaquez chasqueó su lengua y se hundió en su asiento, fastidiado— Reto.

La chica se paró un momento y tomó al gatito amarillo que estaba dormido en el regazo de Inoue y lo puso sobre la cabeza azul del chico— Te reto a que te quedes con Galleta el resto de la fiesta.

El ex arrancar iba a ponerse a rezongar enojado, bajando el gato de su cabeza y poniéndolo en su hombro— Si te caes, es tu culpa enano. —Le dijo al gato, causándole gracia a los demás.  
La puerta del departamento se abrió. Tatsuki dejó las bebidas en la mesa y se incorporó al grupo.  
Grimmjow giró la botella y, le dio el mando a la morena sobre Inoue.

—¿Verdad o reto? —Nerviosa, Inoue respondió "verdad". Tatsuki miró de reojo a un Ulquiorra aburrido y después, la miró a ella— ¿Besarías a Ulquiorra?

El moreno vio de reojo a la chica, como si estuviera atento a lo que diría –igual que el resto, por supuesto-. Inoue boqueó nerviosa y, cerrando los ojos, negó varias veces— ¡N-no! —Miró a Ulquiorra, el cual, había arqueado la ceja— O-o sea… N-no lo sé. —Bajó su mirada a su regazo, sonrojada— C-creo que los b-besos se los de-deben de dar las personas que se qui-quieren y…

—O sea, que no me quieres. —Afirmó el moreno. La chica se puso más nerviosa ante su mirada verde.

—N-no. No de esa manera… —Él entrecerró los ojos y desvió su mirar, dejando a la chica incómoda y callada. Tatsuki analizó sus palabras y el lenguaje corporal de los dos.

 _¿Qué rayos fue eso?_

 **.**

 **Horas más tarde**

 **.**

—Aquí te quedarás, ¿sí? Sé buen niño y no muerdas los cables. —Dijo amorosamente una peliverde mientras dejaba al pequeño gato en una caja con cobijas para que se durmiera de una vez— Duerme bien, Galletita~.

Grimmjow, quien la oía desde la cama, gruñó y se envolvió con la sábana para dormir, dándole la espalda a la chica.  
Nelliel se giró hacia él, suspirando cuando vio la cama con el chico.  
No supo cómo, pero terminó por dormir en esa habitación con el Jaegerjaquez. Sólo esperaba que no se pusiera a roncar como de costumbre.

Soltó un suspiro se acercó a apagar la luz del techo, dejando la habitación iluminada por la lámpara de su buró— Más te vale que no me patees ni ronques, porque yo si te mando a dormir en el sofá.

Él, gruñó al oír la advertencia. Giró su cuerpo para encararla, mirándole con el ceño fruncido— Aun no entiendo por qué estás aquí.

Ella soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en la cama— Porque Ulquiorra me lo pidió. Le hacías la vida imposible.

—Más bien, creo que quiere estar con Orihime. —La chica le miró pensativa, concluyendo internamente en que, quizá tenía razón. Rodó los ojos y estiró uno de sus brazos hacia la lámpara del buró para apagarla— Cómo sea, ya duérmete. —Grimmjow volvió a acurrucarse en la cama, tapándose. Pero, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando cayó dormido, roncando. Nelliel le enojó molesta y comenzó a moverlo para despertando— ¡Oye, no! ¡Despierta!

 **.**

 **Mientras tanto**

 **.**

La chica de pelo rojo estiró su mano hacia el apagador de su baño personal, mientras que con la otra peinaba su largo cabello.  
Vio como Ulquiorra le daba la espalda y eso le preocupó un poco.  
Después de la pregunta de Tatsuki, él se quedó más serio que de costumbre, evitó verla por el resto de la noche y en vez de quedarse a ayudar a limpiar, se encerró en la habitación.

Soltó un suspiro y caminó hacia la cama, apagando la luz del techo; iluminando la habitación con la lámpara del buró. Apartó las sábanas y se metió en ellas.  
Dudando un poco y con algo de pena, acercó lentamente su mano al hombro del chico, intentando acercarse para ver su cara— ¿Estás molesto? —El moreno cerró sus ojos y no respondió— ¿Es por lo de hace rato? —Boqueó un par de veces, buscando las palabras correctas en su cerebro— Pe-perdón pero… no soy como esas chicas que pueden andar por la vida besando chicos sin amor de por medio…

El chico le miró de reojo, recostándose por completo en la cama— ¿Entonces no me quieres ni me ves de una forma romántica como para querer estar pegada a mí todo el día y romper el colchón de tu habitación con sexo salvaje? —La chica se sonrojó con fuerza, aunque casi quiso reír por sus palabras.

—¡No-no…! —Orihime rió entre dientes y acarició su cabeza— O sea, no sé. No somos nada, sería raro para mi tener algo contigo… —Desvió un momento su vista— O sea, sexo y eso… no… no es mi estilo… fui tu prisionera antes. Creo que los demás lo verían… raro…

Ulquiorra se sentó en la cama, entrecerrando sus ojos un momento.  
El silencio reinó en la habitación y él sólo miraba cómo la chica mordía su labio inferior.  
Soltó un suspiro cansado y se dejó caer sobre el colchón— No estoy molesto. —Ella le miró extrañada y él la miró a los ojos— Fue algo inesperado esa respuesta. Yo tampoco te quiero.

La chica sólo le sonrió y volvió a acariciar sus cabellos negros— Lo sé… además, hay muchas cosas que aún no sé de ti, ¿sabes…? —Él le miró de reojo. La chica se encogió de hombros y se recostó a su lado, mirándole a los ojos— Además, sabes que _él_ me sigue gustando… aunque ya es un imposible para mí. —La chica fijó su mirar a otro lado, Ulquiorra notó cierta tristeza en sus palabras y en su expresión. Una punzada extraña y desconocida le llegó al pecho— Pe-pero… —La miró nerviosa y ella, avergonzada por lo que diría, jugó con una de las manos del chico— Podríamos conocernos… tú y yo, quiero decir… ¿no crees?

Después de unos segundos, la chica esperó a que él respondiera, pero lo único que vio como respuesta, fue una ceja arqueada— Sólo duérmete y deja de pensar en tonterías, mujer.

Orihime vio cómo él se levantaba un poco, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre ella para apagar la lámpara del buró. La chica rió algo divertida y dijo un: " _Haiiii_ ", tapándose con las sábanas— Buenas noches~.

╰✵●๋⌇ **Fin capítulo 04.**

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Holiiiii! *^* Antes que nada, perdonen la demora :c La escuela es horrible porque ya estoy a nada de empezar las prácticas profesionales y graduarme, ¡Yey! Jajaja.

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. A mí me dio risa hacerlo. Y sí, lo hice un poco más largo que de costumbre porque me lo pidieron algunos.

También vi que a algunas les gustó la idea de los lemons. Así que sí, también los haré. :D

Les agradezco sus reviews a: **Ankapoar, Karin-chan150301, Tenchou-Fliqpy, Violeta, 777thHeaven y a Ulquihime** :D Y también a las personas que sólo pasan a leer, se los agradezco por darle una oportunidad a mi fic ;w;

Espero poder leerles pronto. Cualquier cosa díganme. Son las 4:44 am en México y si se me fue alguna falta de ortografía, perdonen. Es el sueño :c

¡Nos vemos! –inserte corazón! C:


	5. Mar

_**~ Soyez…**_

 **P** arejas **P** rincipales:

● **U** lquiorra **C** ifer & **O** rihime **I** noue.

● **G** rimmjow **J** aegerjaquez & **N** elliel **T** u **O** delshwanck.

Género: _**H**_ _umor /_ **R** omance.

 **C** ategoría: **M.**

 **U** niverso **A** lterno.

 **A** utora: _**Aika Yami**_

● **Aviso:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a __ _ **Tite Kubo**_.

● **Advertencia del capítulo:** Menciones ligeras de temas sexuales y palabras soeces.

● **.●.●…Soyez…●.●.●**

 **Mar.**

● **.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●**

El cuerpo de Nelliel estaba tenso. Muy, muy tenso al punto del dolor. ¿Y por qué?  
Al bajar su mirar hacia el hombre que estaba recostada sobre ella. Sí, no a su lado. No en otro lado que no fuera la cama. Sobre ella.  
Específicamente, la mejilla izquierda de Grimmjow estaba sobre su seno derecho mientras que con una mano sobaba el pecho libre, como si su mano fuese la patita de un gato y la estrujara varias veces; una y otra y otra vez… igual que una pelotita anti-estrés.

 _¿Y por qué no lo había despertado?_ Se preguntaba ella.  
Nelliel en esos instantes no tenía claro si, uno: partirse de la risa. Dos: llorar con histeria, o tres: morir de ternura porque el peliazul parecía un gatito indefenso mientras soñaba, gimiendo y lloriqueando.

Pero aun así… esa mano…

 _¿Por qué Grimmjow le seguía tocando?_

La mano del peliazul se movía en círculos el pecho izquierdo de Nelliel, abarcándolo en su totalidad entre su palma mientras balbuceaba algo incomprensible al oído humano.  
Con un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo, Nelliel apartó los cabellos azules de la frente de él para observar sus ojos. Notándolo dormido, ella frunció el sueño y le tomó del hombro para sacudirlo varias veces—. Gato idiota, despierta… —Murmuró enojada, moviéndolo de nuevo.

No comprendía cómo llegaron a dormir de dicha forma. Y es que, si ella no lo había bajado de su cuerpo, era porque dicha posición actual del peliazul, impedían que sus molestos ronquidos regresaran; dejándola dormir en paz.  
Así había pasado las últimas tres semanas. Dormían juntos, según muy alejados unos del otro pero aun así, siempre él terminaba durmiendo sobre ella.

Al principio de todo, a la peliverde le enojaba, lo odiaba porque a veces el ex arrancar le babeaba los pechos, pero justo hasta ahora, él nunca había hecho un indicio de querer tocar el curvilíneo cuerpo de la chica.

Todo iba bien hasta que ella fijó su mirar en él esta mañana y vio que estaba "manoseándole" a su vez que balbuceaba dormido.  
Suspirando, al notar que no tenía respuesta de su parte, Nelliel lo sacudió más.

De la boca de Grimmjow, salió un fuerte ronquido, asustando a la chica.  
Desparramándose a sus anchas, abrazó con su brazo izquierdo la cintura de la chica, igual que un peluche y giró media vuelta en la cama hasta dejarla sobre él. Su mano derecha fue hacia el escote de la ancha bata de la mujer, colando unos dedos entre la tela y sin previo aviso, bajó la blusa para rebelar el seno que previamente estaba jugando para comenzar a succionar de su pezón una vez.

Las mejillas de Nelliel llegaron a un punto rojo al ver dicha acción, soltando un gritillo ahogado desde su garganta. Apoyó su peso con una mano y rodillas sobre la cama y con la mano libre empezó a sacudirlo de nuevo—. ¡Oye, despierta imbécil!

Sin hacer caso omiso, perdido en sus sueños, el Jaegerjaquez abrió la boca y comenzó a chupar del pecho de Nel de nuevo; igual que un gato buscando leche de su madre. Ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza, asustada y al no obtener respuesta, empuñó su mano y atinó a darle un puñetazo en la mejilla.

Ante la fuerza empleada, la chica resbaló y cayó de la cama estrepitosamente; golpeándose el trasero y parte de la espalda baja por el golpe.  
Por su parte, el chico de ojos azules abrió los ojos, su mano derecha fue hacia la mejilla herida y con el ceño fruncido, buscó frenético a la causante del golpe para desatar su furia en ella—. ¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?! —Gritó al aire.

Nelliel soltó un quejido de su boca, intentando buscar un punto de apoyo para levantarse, cubriéndose de nuevo el escote. Él, al divisar la mano de la chica sobre el colchón, se acercó como un animal furioso hacia ella para levantarla, la tomó del brazo derecho y la elevó hasta la altura de su rostro; arrodillándose previamente en la cama—. ¡Suéltame, tarado! —Gritó furiosa la peliverde. Ella se incorporó de pie, apoyando los pies en el suelo y haciendo fuerza en uno de sus brazos para empujarlo—. ¡Lo mismo me pregunto yo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a manosearme?! —Gritó fúrica, avergonzada ante tal atrevimiento.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Yo no he-…! —Sus palabras se vieron atoradas en su garganta cuando recordó vagamente que en su reciente sueño estaba "bebiendo" de _algo desconocido y delicioso.  
_ Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y miró incómodo a la chica que lo veía como si quisiera matarlo ahora mismo—. No-no… no fue mi intención. —Tragó un poco de saliva, antes de aclarar su ronca garganta—. ¡Además! ¿Quién quiere tocar tu horrible cuerpo?

Nelliel apretó los puños, mirándola ofendida—. ¡¿Cómo que horrible cuerpo?!

—¡Sí, horrible! ¡Lo hice sin querer! —Soltó una carcajada, mofándose de ella—. ¡Ni en mis cinco sentidos tocaría a una chica tan fea como tú! ¡Mugrosa niñata extraña de pelo verde y con "bolas" por todos lados! —Replicó mientras su mirada estaba en otro punto de la habitación, cruzados de brazos e ignorando el estado de la persona que tenía en frente.

El silencio se formó en la habitación. La tensión y el frío ambiente lo acompañaron al no escuchar palabra de la chica. Grimmjow giró su rostro para verle de reojo, inspeccionando si iba a golpearlo o algo por el estilo.  
Los puños de la chica se apretaron con fuerza, en su mirada, las lágrimas de rabia y ofensa estaban plasmadas en sus ojos mientras lo veía fijamente.  
Ella respiró hondo, dispuesta a darle una bofetada por todas las palabras feas que le había dicho. El Jaegerjaquez apretó los ojos por instinto, tensando su cuerpo cuando anticipó un golpe para él. Pero dicho movimiento no llegó, sólo sintió una brisa pasar sobre su piel y, cuando abrió los ojos, vio como la larga cabellera de la chica salía de la habitación; no sin antes, dejar un sonoro portazo.

Proclamando de nuevo el silencio y la frialdad de la recámara.

 **.**

 **Mientras tanto**

 **.**

Los ojos verdes de Ulquiorra miraban fijamente hacia la persona que estaba sentada frente a él, transmitiéndole su odio infinito y sus despreciables energías para que se largara de una vez por todas de la casa.

Rangiku Matsumoto ignoraba todas esas malas energías que eran enviadas hacia ella de manera olímpica por parte del pelinegro. Tranquilamente elevó su taza de café para darle un sorbo, viendo de vuelta al chico y sonriendo mientras bebía.  
Una vez que separó sus labios de la taza, su lengua lamió gustosamente el resto del líquido que quedó sobre ellos—. ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de mirarme así, eh? —Sonriente, apoyó uno de sus codos sobre la mesa y con su mano, su cabeza en ella para acariciar su frondoso cabello rubio.

Ulquiorra por su parte, subió un poco el periódico, cruzando una de sus piernas para "leer a gusto" el mismo—. Hasta que te largues. No eres bienvenida en esta casa.

La respuesta de él, no la tomó desprevenida. Partiéndose de risa, se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia la pelirroja que cocinaba y cantaba felizmente.  
Traspasó la pequeña isla de la cocina y sin avisar, abrazó con fuerza a Orihime, frotando su mejilla izquierda con la derecha ajena cursimente—. ¡Ay, pero qué cosas dices, _Ulqui-chan_! —Le miró con burla—. Orihime me ha dicho que puedo venir cuando pueda, ¿verdad Hime-chan?

La ojigris miró de soslayo al chico con nervios. Pese al tiempo que han vivido bajo el mismo techo, su mirada verde aun le intimidaba, sobre todo porque prácticamente le exigía: _"Córrela mujer"_ sin necesidad de vocalizar palabra alguna.

La boca de Orihime se abrió igual que un pescado recién cazado, aumentando sus nervios y eso sin contar que Matsumoto no dejaba de abrazarla y frotarse contra ella.  
Aspiró un poco de aire y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. ¡S-sí, yo le dije que se quede! —La pelirroja entreabrió sus ojos con miedo—. Rangiku-san es mi amiga de años y… y … —Ulquiorra le seguía mirando con intensidad, casi enfadado por no dejar que esa mujer se fuera de su casa.

Rangiku rió entre dientes al oír a la otra chica. Miró divertida al pelinegro y extendió su dedo índice y medio en símbolo de paz frente a su cara—. Te gané.

El Cifer rodó sus ojos, decidiendo internamente en concentrarse mejor en su periódico del día antes de discutir con esa mujer. Ya después, _pensó_ , se encargaría de persuadir a la dueña de la casa para que haga conciencia de que hay visitas "deseadas", como él o Nelliel, y "no deseadas", como Grimmjow, Matsumoto o Ichigo que nunca de los jamases deben pasar por la puerta principal…

 _Sí, ya la convencería._

Los gritos de la habitación de los dos ex arrancas iniciaron. Ulquiorra parecía ignorarlos como de costumbre mientras Orihime suspiraba con cansancio. Matsumoto parpadeó mientras observaba a dirección de esa puerta—. Vaya, ¿qué son esos gritos?

Al oírle, Inoue la observó de reojo, con una sonrisa temblorosa mientras continuaba picando sus frutas—. Son Grimmjow-kun y Nel-chan.

—Siempre se la pasan peleando. —Dijo Ulquiorra mientras bebía de su café.

—Y normalmente hacen mucho ruido. —Orihime rió nerviosa—. Pero siempre se les pasa, seguramente con esta salida a la playa se calmarán y-… —Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando Nelliel salió en pijama del cuarto con ojos llorosos y dirigiéndose rápidamente al baño de visitas.

Los tres presentes guardaron silencio por unos momentos, Ulquiorra más por costumbre que por otra cosa, pero las dos mujeres, se preguntaban qué pudo haber ocurrido.  
Rangiku se separó de la pelirroja y se encaminó hacia el baño sin decir nada. Orihime, mirando el camino de la rubia, pasó torpemente la fruta picada a un bolw.

Al estar frente a la puerta, los nudillos de Matsumoto tocaron la puerta de madera para hacer acto de presencia—. Nelliel-san, ¿puedo pasar? —Al no obtener respuesta de inmediato, intentó golpear la puerta para que esta le respondiera.

Aunque, esto no fue necesario porque la puerta se entreabrió y la rubia fue jalada hacia el interior del baño con fuerza; cerrándose de nuevo desde su interior.  
El silencio volvió a reinar en aquel lugar. Orihime dejó a Nel en manos de Rangiku, ella era muy buena consolando a los que están tristes y seguramente buscaría la manera –entre todas sus locuras- de la forma de levantarle el ánimo.

La puerta de la recamara de los arrancas se abrió, dando paso a un malhumorado Grimmjow, el cual, iba sobándose la mejilla que estaba tornándose roja. Caminaba mientras murmuraba palabras altisonantes, dando pisotones al estilo de un dinosaurio contra el piso.

La pelirroja se acercó por el lado de Ulquiorra, dejando un plato con su desayuno mientras miraba preocupada al Jaegerjaquez. Después, dejó un plato para él y sin poder evitarlo, preguntó—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Grimmjow-kun? Nel-chan salió llorando…

Al recordar lo sucedido, el chico de ojos azules gruñó con fuerza, tomando el tenedor y el cuchillo entre su diestra para comer su filete de carne—. Nada.

—¡Pero-…! —Negó la pelirroja.

—¡Te dije que nada! —Refunfuñó molesto.

Sin poder evitarlo, Orihime entrecerró los ojos, mirándole enojada y sin decir más, regresó a la cocina a terminar de servir los desayunos de todos.  
El peliazul dejó de mirarla, queriendo regresar su vista a su plato, pero se topó con la intimidante mirada verde de Ulquiorra; el cual lo veía fijamente, sin decir palabra alguna.  
Así que, sin pena alguna, cortó un trozo de carne, lo mordió y habló con la boca llena—. ¿Qué? ¿También estás preocupado por la mugrosa? —Al decir aquello, él rodó los ojos. Dispuesto a comer más. Queriendo ignorar al mundo entero y que estos se muriesen. Ya, ya, ya.

Ulquiorra, ante la actitud infantil del peliazul, se sentó correctamente, dobló elegantemente el periódico en cuatro, tal y como estaba en un principio y lo dejó sobre la mesa—. Si la haces enojar más, podrías ganarte una bofetada.

Ante sus palabras, Grimmjow supo de inmediato que hablaba de Orihime, puesto Nelliel siempre le pegaba –sólo a él y no a Ulquiorra- cuando se enojaba. Aquello le hizo reír y lo miró con ironía—. ¿Y por qué lo dices? ¿Lo dices por experiencia propia o qué?

Él le miró divertido, dándole un bocado más a su carne. Ulquiorra tomó los cubiertos entre sus manos para cortar parte de su omelette, sin mirarlo—. Sí. —Siseó. Llevó el bocado hacia sus labios, pero antes, le miró a los ojos para murmurar—. Que no se te olvide que ella sigue siendo una persona normal. No es la bondad personificada y puede echarte cuando se le antoje. —Advirtió sin más, regresando a su comida.

Orihime volvió con un par de platos, posando uno al costado derecho de Grimmjow para Matsumoto y otro en el lado izquierdo para Nel, junto a Ulquiorra.  
Ella regresó por el resto, dejándolo sobre la mesa y dejando su propio omelette frente al plato de la rubia y junto al pelinegro.

La puerta del baño de invitados volvió a abrirse. Orihime vio que la nariz de Nel estaba rojiza, suavemente pero era señal de que había llorado. En silencio, la rubia acarició el cabello de la peliverde; caminando juntas hasta la mesa.  
Nelliel sin dudar, tomó su plato y caminó hasta la silla libre que estaba entre Ulquiorra y la pelirroja, deseando estar lo más lejos posible del insensible Jaegerjaquez.

—¡Itadakimatsu! —Gritó de repente la rubia mientras juntaba sus palmas, cortando como si nada aquel ambiente tan tenso; espantando a todos. Matsumoto miró a Orihime y le guiñó el ojo, diciendo sin palabra alguna de que "todo estaba arreglado", cosa que hizo sonreír a la ojigris.  
Ella miró de nuevo hacia el pelinegro, dispuesto a usarlo a sus costillas para su propia diversión—. Vaya, vaya, Ulqui-chan —Dijo con una sonrisa, cortando un poco de su desayuno para llevárselo a la boca—. Te noto tan tenso como un viejito en abstinencia en un asilo... —Los puños de Cifer crujieron por sorpresa, más él no se movió de su silla—. Cuando quieras más de "eso" dímelo. Tengo muchos más videos que te-…

El tenedor de Ulquiorra salió volando hacia la cabeza de la rubia, justo para clavárselo en la frente pero, ésta lo esquivó como si nada mientras abría la boca para darle un bocado.  
El peliazul y la peliverde, los miraron extrañados al no comprender el por qué Ulquiorra reaccionaba de esa manera. Por otro lado, Orihime deseo ser una tortuga y ocultarse de ellos; sonrojada hasta las orejas mientras tímidamente abría la boca para comer.

El chico de ojos azules, llevó su mirar de nuevo hacia su plato, pero unos ojos similares a los suyos le llamaron la atención.  
El pequeño gatito, "Galleta" como Nel solía decirle, maulló tiernamente por comida, mirando fijamente a su "padre" mientras se paraba en sus dos patas traseras y apoyaba las delanteras en la pantorrilla del ex arrancar.

Este, entrecerró los ojos, decidido ignorarlo pero, al oír de nuevo el maullido, cortó un poco de su comida y se la aventó al suelo para que pudiese comer—. Toma y lárgate. —Murmuró.  
El minino comenzó a masticar su carne, Grimmjow levantó su mirada de nuevo, divisando por unos instantes a la peliverde; notando la rojez de su nariz y mejillas y sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

Chasqueó la lengua.  
Pensó que, _quizás y sólo quizás, se disculparía después. Al fin y al cabo, él tuvo la culpa de esa discusión y ella no tuvo por qué haber llorado por algo tan… bah._  
Gruñó.  
Su humor, ahora estaba de la chingada. Admitió.

 **.**

 **Horas después**

 **.**

Ya que en aquel día iniciaba un fin de semana largo, el grupo de amigos de Orihime concordaron en ir ese día sábado a ir a disfrutar del día soleado, el mar, las olas y los rayos del sol.  
Al igual que Matsumoto, más tenientes de la Sociedad de Almas llegaron para tomarse el día libre y relajarse. Por lo tanto, mientras iban de camino, decidieron pasar a una tienda de trajes de baño debido a que los tres arrancas no tenían ni siquiera el conocimiento de dichas prendas; mucho menos tenían unas que lucir y usar.

La parlanchina rubia platicaba con el par de chicas, seguidas a sus espaldas por el pelinegro y el peliazul.  
El humor de uno estaba neutro, aburrido y poco entusiasmado por ir a dicho lugar llamado: "Playa". El sólo pensar que estaría bajo el sol le ponía un poco de malas.  
A su vez, el Jaegerjaquez miraba todo indiferente. Escuchaba sin oír realmente lo que decían: "el trío de locas", así que realmente nunca se planteó el pensar sobre lo que irían a ver ese día. O lo que harían.  
Sólo sabía que Ichigo y sus raros amigos, junto a los tenientes, irían a ese lugar y eso es lo único que lo mantenía atado a ir.  
Admitiendo honestamente, hubiera preferido dormir todo el día junto al gato en vez de ir con ellos.

—¡Hey, Inoue! —El grito de una voz firme y femenina hizo que los presentes miraran hacia escasos metros a ellos a una persona de bajo tamaño.  
Rukia agitó de lado a lado con una sonrisa su brazo para hacerse notar—. Yoruichi-san y los demás quieren comprar bañadores nuevos. ¿Ustedes también?

—¡Kuchiki-san, cuánto tiempo! —Saludó Inoue con una sonrisa, terminando de aproximarse a dicha tienda—. Venimos a comprar unos para Nel-chan, Grimmjow-kun y Ulquiorra. —Señaló la chica con su mano, indicando a las personas que venían detrás de ella.

Matsumoto sin esperar, tomó las manos de Nelliel y comenzó a tirar de ella—. ¡Vamos, Nel-chan! —Dijo sonriente mientras la peliverde le seguía a duras penas—. ¡Te enseñaré unos muy bonitos que vi el otro día!

—¡Grimmjow, Ulquiorra! —La voz de Ichigo sonó desde el interior de la tienda, llamando la atención de los demás.  
El pelinaranja sonrió, algo sorprendido por verlos en ese lugar.  
Los dos hombres se adentraron al lugar para explorar, dejando sola a Orihime con Rukia.

La morena, inició de nuevo la plática con la chica, comenzando a caminar hacia el área de mujeres, dispuesta a conseguirse un bañador bonito para ella, indicando sin palabras que ambas podían charlar mejor en el interior. La pelirroja, comenzó a hablar parlanchinamente, poniéndose al día con ella, permitiendo que los tres huéspedes de su casa explorasen a sus anchas y convivieran con los demás.

 **.**

 **Una hora después**

 **.**

El olor del agua salada se coló en cada fosa nasal de los presentes. Los ojos color oliva de Nelliel se abrieron maravillada al poder apreciar a detalle la playa a la que habían ido aquel día.  
Dejándose llevar por el ánimo y las energías de Rangiku, no dudó en salir corriendo desde la acera de la calle hacia el área libre que ocuparían todos para comer y descansar.  
Su bolsa, llena de ropa y bloqueador solar, voló hasta caer en la arena. Sin dudar sus dedos fueron hacia la tela de su vestido holgado y lo jalaron con fuerza y rapidez para sacárselo por sobre la cabeza; dejando a la vista su cuerpo definido, luciendo a su vez, un bikini color verde manzana.

La prenda cayó de lleno en el rostro de un aburrido peliazul, quién al sentir su vista obstruida, soltó un gruñido ruidoso, haciendo que Orihime riera a sus espaldas; caminando con Ulquiorra después para dejar la comida y las bebidas que habían traído ellos—. ¡Oye, fíjate en lo que haces! —Gritó Grimmjow, alejó la prenda de su cara pero, su regaño se quedó en el olvido al ver cómo el cabello verde de la chica, amarrado en un moño alto, permitía que su cuerpo estuviera libre a la mirada de todos y que su redondo trasero rebotara una y otra vez mientras corría alegre hacia el agua del mar.

El peliazul se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho esa mañana? _¿"Niña horrenda de pelo verde y cuerpo horrible"?_ Tragó grueso sin pensar. Quiso darse un golpe mental por haberle dicho eso.  
Pero, admitía que tampoco tenía ni la más remota idea de que Nel pudiera lucir así. Pese a que dormían juntos y pasaban un poco de tiempo a solas –ya que Ulquiorra prefería estar con Orihime todo el tiempo-, jamás le había visto con tanto detalle… el cuerpo.

Nelliel solía vestir ropa holgada, pasada de moda y no es porque Orihime no supiera orientarla en ello; sino porque a la peliverde le gusta usar dichas prendas porque era 'cómodo'.  
Antes de que él despertara, ella normalmente le hacía a un lado para levantarse de la cama primero y arreglarse para ir al colegio. Así que, para el Jaegerjaquez aún era un mito eso de que "a él le gustaba dormir sobre ella".

Ichigo frunció el ceño cuando vio al chico de ojos azules tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Trató de hablarle para que no se quedara parado como idiota en el camino y lo obstruyese; ya que, los demás seguían cargando sus pertenencias.  
Chasqueó la lengua y elevó una de sus manos para tronar los dedos en su cara varias veces—. ¡Muévete, Morita-kun! —Le gritó, jalándole del brazo para que Chad pudiese llevar el asador de carne hacia la palapa de paja de la playa—. Las cosas no se llevan solas, ¿sabes?

Grimmjow frunció el ceño, enojado al oír la voz del Kurosaki –sumándole de que odiaba el mote que el _"desgraciado"_ le puso-, así que sin dudar gruñó y comenzó a caminar con él hacia el lugar, deshaciéndose del calzado para caminar con la arena—. Cállate, idiota. ¿Por qué no me haces un favor y me traes algo de comer, ehh~? —Exclamó arrogante, meneando su mano derecha de atrás hacia adelante como todo un rey exigiéndole a sus súbditos.

Una venita se inflamó en el rostro del pelinaranja, los ojos se le entrecerraron y lo miró con fastidio—. ¿A quién le estás ordenando, ahh~? —Arrastró la última palabra, cruzándose de brazos por sobre el pecho—. ¿Tienes miedo de arruinarte las garritas _Panterita_?

La vena en la mejilla de Grimmjow se hinchó, sus brazos se cruzaron entre sí y chocó su rostro contra el Kurosaki, el cual puso resistencia para no dejarse intimidar—. Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, sustituto. ¿Qué no eres el sirviente de este mundo? —Rebatió. Una descarga eléctrica salió desde los ojos de cada uno, el ambiente se tensó alrededor de los dos mientras todo el mundo los ignoraba. Ya estaban acostumbrados a las habituales peleas interminables de esos dos. Empezando porque siempre competían en todo.

Ishida, Chad y Orihime se dedicaban a poner las cosas en orden, mientras que Ulquiorra se mantenía sentado bajo una sombra ya que el calor le comenzaba a sofocar.  
A lo lejos, se apreció a Yoruichi con Sui-Feng sobre una gran roca intentando pescar los peces más grandes del lugar, mientras que Yachiru, Rukia y Byakuga armaban un castillo enorme –a petición de la pequeña pelirrosa traviesa-.

La brisa del mar era reconfortante en cierta forma, pero al ser medio día, los rayos del sol hacía que todo, hasta la arena, hirviera como lava. ¿Qué no daría Ulquiorra por estar bajo el aire acondicionado de su trabajo?

—Ulquiorra-san —El pelinegro con gafas llamó su atención de pronto. Ulquiorra pasó por algo el sufijo que utilizó con él, simplemente se detuvo a observarlo de reojo mientras se daba aire con un abanico de mano—. Si tiene tanto calor debería quitarse la camisa y comer algo frío. Así se puede refrescar.

La pelirroja, al oír aquella sugerencia por parte de su amigo, sus mejillas se encendieron en un leve rojo. _¿Ulquiorra podría hacer eso?_ Negó con la cabeza, él siempre era serio y jamás se quitaría la ropa en público—. I-Ishida-kun, no creo que él quiera-… —Pero sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta cuando la camisa blanca del ojiverde cayó sobre una de sus manos.

—Guárdala, mujer. —Pidió el chico mientras encorvaba su espalda, flexionando sus pálidas piernas para apoyar sus brazos en las rodillas; permitiendo que la brisa marina refrescara su espalda.

—¡Igual la mía! —Y cayó una azul.

—¡Y la mía! —Y cayó una naranja.

Ichigo y Grimmjow salieron disparados, gritándose entre ellos: _"¡Te voy a derrotar, fresita!"_ y un: _"¡No cuentes con ello, morita!"_ , corriendo en bañador para entrar en un duro clavado al mar y comenzar su nueva competencia de natación.  
Aunque el ex arrancar de pelo azul ya no contaba con el mismo poder por el que fue conocido, cuando se trataba de Ichigo y su eterna rivalidad, era demasiado competitivo y daban lo mejor el uno con el otro para ganar.

Las mejillas de Inoue siguieron rojas como manzanas maduras, bajándose dichas prendas de la cabeza—. Estos desconsiderados… —Murmuró Ishida mientras se adentraba a la cocina. Orihime comenzó a reír suavemente, restándoles importancia al asunto.  
Caminó hacia sus pertenencias, justo al lado de Ulquiorra para doblar y meter dichas prendas en su bolsa. Aunque, al ver el torso desnudo del chico, su corazón dio un vuelco fugaz, observándolo con fijeza para anotar –inconscientemente- cada detalle de él en su cerebro.

Los músculos del blanco abdomen seguían igual de trabajados como cuando lo conoció en Las Noches. Al igual que el cabello negro del chico, lucía tan sedoso y brillante que ella estuvo tentada a adentrar sus dedos entre sus hebras oscuras y acariciarlo como si de un gato se tratase.  
—¿No quieres una foto? —Murmuró de pronto el ojiverde, mirando hacia el mar pese al sentir la vista fija de la mujer sobre su persona.

El tartamudeo en ella regresó, negó repetidas veces con las manos mientras balbuceaba incoherencias que Ulquiorra no comprendía bien—. ¡No-no! ¡Yo-yo solo…! —Murmuró con una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios—. En sólo que… —La vergüenza se adueñó un poco en ella, no sabía que decir al sentirse tan expuesta.

…

A su alrededor, Matsumoto miraba con una sonrisa al ver a ese par tan cerca el uno al otro. Desde que le enseñó a Ulquiorra aquellas páginas "prohibidas", supo que se había ganado su odio. Así que ella nunca perdía el tiempo en molestarlo. Sobre todo si Orihime estaba con él. Pero… viéndolo con más claridad, parecía que esos dos se buscaban el uno al otro inconscientemente.  
Riendo por lo bajo, giró su cabeza para mirar a la peliverde—. ¡Ahí va, Nel-chan! —Con sus manos lanzó la pelota de playa hacia ella, golpeándola con los dedos.

Nelliel corrió hacia atrás, mirando hacia la dirección en la que dicho juguete iba descendiendo. Sus pies húmedos se enterraban entre la suave arena y las conchas de mar, aunque, de un momento a otro, su cuerpo chocó contra otro más duro; provocando que casi cayera sentada.

—Pero mira nada más… —Murmuró un chico desconocido, de pelo castaño y la mirada fija en ella. La sonrisa se le ensanchó al ver a tal atractiva chica frente a sus ojos. Sin dudar, la tomó del brazo y descaradamente aferró su agarre en la cintura de la ex arrancar—. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a jugar algo más divertido, eh?

La mirada de la chica se volvió seria, estoica y prácticamente fría al oír las pervertidas palabras de ese hombre. Su mano fue directamente hacia a la ajena que la mantenía presa y se deshizo del agarre. Caminó unos pasos hacia la pelota de playa para recogerla y miró al tipo de reojo—. Qué asqueroso —Declaró.

El hombre frunció el ceño y apretó los puños al verse rechazado. Cuando la peliverde caminó unos cuantos pasos, éste le siguió, dispuesto a tomarla del brazo y llevársela con él, si era necesario, a la fuerza. Pero lo que no se esperó, es que Nelliel formara su puño derecho y le diera un golpe en la nariz—. ¡Lárgate, cerdo! —Exclamó enojada, entrecerrando sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

El hombre volvió a gruñir, llevando su mano hacia su nariz mientras se aproximaba a ella de nueva cuenta—. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡Tú vienes conmigo, perra! —Exclamó furioso.

Dispuesto a arremeter contra ella, avanzó unos pasos más, sin embargo, un puño mucho más grande se estampó en toda su mejilla, mandándolo a volar hacia un puesto de comida callejera—. ¡Te dijo que la dejes en paz! —Bramó Grimmjow con furia.  
Desde el agua, escuchó los gritos de aquel hombre descarado hacia la chica, cosa que por un completo impulso salió corriendo del agua hacia ella para encestarle un fuerte puñetazo al tipo.

Lo que no contó es que con la fuerza el tipo quedara noqueado por completo. Observando al hombre moribundo con fastidio, chasqueó la lengua antes de retirarse de ahí. Y él que pensaba que quizás iba a divertirse con una buena pelea contra ese hombre.  
Resignado, miró hacia la chica.  
La mirada café de ella y la azul del él se cruzaron. Grimmjow se acercó a ella, ignorando el claro enfado que estaba plasmado en los ojos cafés. Su mano se posó sobre uno de los hombros de ella, murmurándole un: "Vámonos". Pero, ella le dio un manotazo en su propia mano, observándole seriamente de reojo—. No me toques. —La fría voz proclamó aquello.  
Nelliel miró hacia adelante, comenzando a correr hacia la rubia. Su expresión cambió drásticamente por una más alegre—. ¡¿Preparada, Rangiku-san~?! —El costado de su puño golpeó la suave pelota, reanudando el voleibol playero.

Mientras tanto, el Jaegerjaquez se mantuvo de pie, en silencio y un tanto sorprendido por las palabras de la chica.  
Sintiéndose frustrado, llevó ambas manos a su cara y las frotó una y otra vez hasta su cabello rebelde. Ichigo llegó hacia él con la respiración agitada, miró hacia Nel y después hacia él—. ¿Qué sucedió?

La pregunta hizo enfurecer al chico de pelo azul. Sin pensar comenzó a patear la arena y todo lo que tenía a su paso con fuerza—. ¡Nada, maldita sea! —Bramó. Sus pies iniciaron una caminada por la playa inconscientemente, Ichigo al no creerse nada, empezó a seguirlo, pidiéndole una explicación a viva voz; comenzando una nueva discusión con él.

…

Las horas fueron transcurriendo en el día. A penas y podían apreciarse los rayos del atardecer entre el cielo y las nubes.  
Orihime estaba feliz de aprender nuevas recetas de cocina mientras hablaba con Chad e Ishida. Ella cortó los vegetales que se iban a usar para asar con sumo cuidado, intentando no estropear cada corte mientras los pescados que Yoruichi y Sui-Feng habían pescado en el mar terminaban de marinarse para poder cocinarlos apropiadamente.

Por otro lado, el pelinegro de ojos verdes estaba sentado sobre una toalla en la arena, bajo la sombra de una sombrilla playera; leyendo uno de los libros que la pelirroja le había traído a ese lugar.  
Los estómagos de todos estaban resonando con fuerza cuando el olor del asado les llegaba a la nariz. Algunos habían optado por sentarse a comer mientras que otros preferían seguir jugando en la arena y el agua.

—¡Pechotes-chaaaaaan! —Exclamó la menor de todos, la chica de pelo rosa cuando se apoyó en la barra de la cocina en la que se preparaba la comida, observando a Orihime con ansiedad—. ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambreee!

La ojigris parpadeó un par de veces, mirando con una sonrisa a la más baja—. Espera un poco, ahora te sirvo. —Dijo amablemente. Ella se adentró a la cocina mientras la niña gritaba entusiasmada y se iba a sentar junto a Byakuga, Ichigo y Rukia; molestando más al pelinegro con múltiples preguntas e insinuaciones sobre conquistar su casa y construir una piscina pública.

…

Mientras tanto, un poco alejado de todos, Nelliel aprovechaba los pocos rayos del sol para broncear su espalda –consejo de Rangiku-. Sus brazos se mantenían cruzados por debajo de su rostro, apoyó su mejilla izquierda sobre ellos y dejó que toda su retaguardia adquiriera un bonito color.  
El ex arrancar, miró con sus ojos azules a la chica. Después de hablar con Ichigo, decidió hacerle caso por primera vez en su vida y hablar con ella tranquilamente cuando estuviera sola. Y, al ver que por fin lo estaba, decidió ir con ella.

Su cabeza se sumergió bajo el agua, con los ojos cerrados y resurgió soltando un pesado suspiro. Los cabellos se le pegaron a la cara pero eso lo arregló con una mano para peinar su pelo hacia atrás.  
Mientras avanzaba, el agua iba dejando finas gotas sobre su piel bronceada. Las chicas ajenas al grupo, voltearon a ver hacia él mientras las ignoraba; murmurando entre ellas y haciendo que sus parejas se encendieran en celos.

Grimmjow no comprendía del todo esto pero aun así le importó un comino, su único objetivo era llegar hacia esa mujer y aclarar el mal entendido de la mañana.  
Sin previo aviso, se sentó justo a su lado, empapándola con pequeñas gotas y prácticamente haciéndola respingar por el frío.

La chica de ojos cafés abrió los ojos y, al divisar al contrario, los volvió a cerrar, acomodándose como estaba antes—. Eres tú… ¿qué quieres? —El tono hostil no le abandonaba, haciendo que el Jaegerjaquez se incomodara de nuevo.

Este observó la piel de la chica, la cual tenía tonos rojizos por quemaduras del sol, cosa que supuso que no era buena. Él recorrió un poco más la vista por su cuerpo, pero, al ver el trasero de Nel, prefirió voltear hacia otro lugar.  
Notó al costado de la chica la botella del bloqueador solar, por lo cual, la tomó y abrió para esparcir una porción en su palma izquierda.  
Frotó el líquido espeso entre sus manos y sin decirle nada a ella, "masajeó" su espalda para cubrirla de dicha crema.

Nelliel frunció el ceño, su cuerpo volvió a brincar por la frialdad, ocasionando que sus ojos fueran abiertos de nuevo para ver con molestia al chico—. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿No que no quieres tocar a una chica tan fea como yo? —Recalcó las palabras de él.  
Molesta, se apartó un poco del chico, más precisamente, sentándose frente a frente a él para que dejara de tocarla. Le arrebató el bote de las manos y ella misma comenzó a esparcirse crema bloqueadora por los brazos en silencio.

Por su parte, Grimmjow sólo la miró en silencio. Extrañamente se sentía apenado. Quizás era porque el trato que le dio a la chica o porque en su vida se le había cruzado la posibilidad de disculparse con alguien.  
Pero ahora que tenía la _necesidad_ de hacerlo, se sentía incómodo y no sabía que decir exactamente.  
Se podría decir que se sentía como un gato tímido que lo único que busca es el calor y cariño de su dueño.  
Volvió a frotar sus manos por los muslos de la chica, fijando su azul mirada sobre sus manos en vez de las de ella; cosa que ella no pasó desapercibida.

Nelliel detuvo sus acciones y agachó un poco su mirada hasta encontrar la ajena. Cuando él la observó, sus ojos se quedaron enganchados el uno el otro mientras los minutos pasaban.  
Las manos de Grimmjow se cerraron sobre los muslos femeninos y en un leve gruñido, él cerró los ojos y abrió la boca—. Lo siento. —Los ojos ajenos se abrieron sorprendidos al oírle. El peliazul se mantuvo en aquella posición, sintiéndose extraño y estúpido ahora por lo que diría—. No debí decir lo que dije. Estaba molesto por el golpe y por lo que hice que… Yo te grité como si vomitara después de-…

Una mano de la chica fue aparar en los labios del chico para acallarlo. Demasiada información por el día de hoy. Sus ojos avellana vieron como los azules volvían a abrirse—. Ya entendí. —Ella apartó sus dedos de la boca del chico, bajando su mirada hacia sus muslos contra las manos de Grimmjow—. Fue realmente cruel. No te creí capaz.

Él rodó los ojos—. Nelliel… yo soy cruel con todo el mundo. —Expresó como si estuviera aburrido, recalcando lo más obvio.

Ella frunció el ceño, golpeándolo levemente en la cabeza con su puño; provocando que se quejara—. Pero no conmigo, pedazo de idiota. —Un pequeño mohín se formó en sus labios por unos segundos y sus ojos quisieron arder—. Eres grosero porque te gusta pelear, pero jamás me trataste tan mal. A mí. —Se cruzó de brazos, mirando como él se rascaba su cabeza, incómodo—. Así que mereces que te ahogue en el mar por imbécil. —El Jaegerjaquez vio cómo ella volvía a alzarle una mano, como si quisiese cachetearlo, así que cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe. Pero, al pasar unos segundos, abrió los mismos con miedo, siendo sorprendido por un montón de bloqueador solar en la cara, cuello y pecho por parte de ella—. ¡Además! ¡Te preocupas por mí cuando tú ya estás cocinado, gato estúpido!

Él oyó como la voz de ella comenzaba a quebrarse levemente mientras se le escapaban unas lagrimitas de los ojos.  
Su cuerpo se tensó a su vez cuando sentía cada gramo de crema sobre su cuerpo, cosa que lo incomodaba porque lo hacía sentir pegajoso.  
Aunque, con esto, supuso que estaba perdonado, así que… se dejó ser por ella. Y si era necesario que le metiera su cabeza bajo el agua o la arena, se lo permitiría por esta vez.

…

El brazo de la pelirroja fue hacia su frente para limpiar un poco de su sudor. Suspiró cansada, después de estar parada por mucho rato, cayó en cuenta de que no había disfrutado ni un segundo de lo bonito de la playa.  
Así que, al ver que Ulquiorra seguía solo y leyendo sobre la arena, decidió arrastrarlo junto a ella mientras los demás comían tranquilamente.

Sus dedos fueron hacia el zipper de la chamarra blanca para abrirlo, deshaciéndose de él. Después, procedió hacer lo mismo con su short hasta revelar su bikini rosa coral.  
Sonriente, dejó sus prendas cerca de sus cosas y en pequeños saltos, caminó alegre hasta acercarse al ex arrancar.

—¡Vamos a nadar, Ulquiorra! —Dijo con una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado bajo la sombrilla gigante.

Este por su parte, levantó su mirar aburrido hacia ella de su libro—. No mujer, ya te dije que ese tipo de cosas no me gustan. —Explicó, volviendo a tomar su abanico para "aventarse" un poco de aire hacia la nuca y cara.

La pelirroja rió por lo bajo, arrebatándole el libro al pelinegro. Dobló una esquina de la hoja para que no perdiera su lectura y aventó el mismo lejos de él—. Oh, vamos. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si nunca te has metido? —Riendo un poco más, divisó el detalle de que estaba levemente sudado y sonrojado por los rayos del sol—. Te aseguro que te sentirás mejor… ¡es más! Te amarraré el cabello. —De manera inocente, ella soltó su cabello de su coleta baja y atrapó la goma de pelo entre sus dientes.

La chica se arrodilló frente a él y acercó sus manos y brazos hacia el pelo negro del chico, tomándolo desde la nuca para atrapar cada mechón.  
Después, tomó la goma y la retorció entre el pelo del chico para asegurarlo bien y que este no se escapase—. Mujer… —Escuchó un murmullo ahogado.

Su mirar grisáceo se abrió como un par de platos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron fuertemente cuando vio parte del rostro de Ulquiorra atrapado entre sus senos. Instintivamente se alejó de él, tartamudeando al buscar las palabras correctas para disculparse.  
Pero, como siempre, terminó riendo frente a él de forma nerviosa mientras cubría sus ojos con las manos—. ¡Lo-lo-lo siento, no-no-no e-era mi intención! —Ella volvió a reír después de hablar tan frenéticamente, mientras que, él desviaba la mirada un momento.  
La chica, apartó sus manos de su rostro para verlo tímidamente. Su labio inferior fue atrapado por sus dientes un segundo pero, tomando más valentía, lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a tirar de él mientras se colocaba de pie—. ¡Ven, vamos! ¡Será refrescante para ti!

Al no tener más remedio, el pelinegro rodó los ojos y comenzó a ponerse de pie para seguirla lentamente hasta llegar a la orilla del mar.  
Sus manos no se soltaron ni un momento, cosa que no le incomodó ya que ella lo hacía para sostenerlo y sostenerse cuando el agua fue mojando sus pies y tobillos; subiendo cada vez más y lentamente por las pantorrillas.  
Ulquiorra descubrió que la arena era más blanca cuando estaba húmeda y que estaba llena de conchas de caracol. El cielo que apenas estaba oscureciéndose, se reflejaba en todo su esplendor sobre ese líquido que antes se veía azul turquesa.

Orihime fue guiándolo hasta que el agua les llegaba a la mitad de sus cuerpos. Más precisamente, que el agua humedecía los pechos de ella mientras que él le llegaba un poco más de la mitad del torso—. ¡Wow, nos alejamos mucho! —Dijo la chica, sonriendo mientras algunas corrientes de agua fría rozaban sus pies y la arena se sentía más suave.

Ulquiorra notó que estaban solos en aquel lugar debido a que la playa ya se estaba despejando de los turistas y otros grupos estaban reunidos entre sí para comer o charlar.  
De pronto, un poco de agua cayendo sobre su pelo le sorprendió, llevando sus ojos verdes hacia la mirada amable de color gris—. Debes mojar tu cabeza o enfermarás. ¿Sabes hacer bucitos? —Preguntó de nuevo la chica, soltando la mano de él para juntar sus manos y volverlo a mojar la cabeza.  
El pelinegro negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos para que no le ardieran con la sal del líquido. Orihime rió por lo bajo—. Bueno, debes apretar tu nariz con los dedos y cerrar los ojos. Después, meterás la cabeza bajo el agua para mojarte por completo. ¿Listo?

Él le imitó y obedeció a sus indicaciones. Tomó aire cuando la chica lo hizo y sumergió su cabeza por debajo del agua por unos instantes, aguantando la respiración.  
Después, sacó su cabeza. Su respiración se agitó un poco debido a la falta de oxígeno, así que, sin más, movió un poco más sus labios.  
La chica de pelo rojo sacó su cabeza y, por instinto se aferró al cuello de él con un abrazo; tratando de respirar y obtener aire.

Los ojos de Ulquiorra se fijaron sin pensar en los labios rosados de la chica mientras ésta trataba de regular sus pulmones. Sus manos atraparon su cintura por instinto, para no dejar que se alejara su cuerpo del de él.  
La chica fijó su vista en él, notándolo serio de repente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de nuevo al ver lo cerca que estaban el uno al otro.  
El ojiverde flexionó un poco sus rodillas, haciendo que sus cuerpos se hundieran hasta el cuello para más comodidad de ambos; flotando mientras las suaves olas les balanceaba de lado a lado.

Inoue mordió su labio inferior, mirando los labios del chico hacia sus ojos. Él aproximó poco a poco sus rostros, sin querer. Sólo pensando en cómo estará la textura de los labios de ella.  
Una mano masculina fue hacia la nuca de la chica, atrapándola y acercándola levemente hacia él.  
La boca de Ulquiorra se abrió un poco y sus labios atraparon los de Orihime suavemente mientras ambos cerraban los ojos.  
Con el pasar de los segundos, mientras ellos movían sincronizadamente sus bocas entre sí, las manos de ella fueron desde los hombros hasta la marcada espalda, finalizando su diestra entre la nuca y los cabellos mojados de él.

Él ladeó un poco su cabeza, mientras que ella lo hacía al lado contrario para amoldar sus labios perfectamente. La suave lengua del pelinegro ingresó por momentos a la boca de la pelirroja, liberando pequeños suspiros por su parte al sentir de nuevo la falta de aire.  
Aun con los ojos cerrados, ella se separó de forma lenta. Ulquiorra entreabrió sus ojos, manteniendo sus frentes juntas mientras observaba los labios rojos de la chica.

—¡Ulquiorra! —Gritaron algunos.

—¡Inoue! —Exclamaron otros.

Exaltados, los dos separaron sus frentes para girar hacia la gente que los estaba observando sorprendidos, otros entretenidos y hasta riéndose por lo que ellos dos hicieron dentro del agua.  
El rostro de Orihime se tiñó de rojo hasta el cuello y las orejas; deseando desmayarse en ese momento, mientras que, la expresión del Cifer se tornaba fastidiada.  
Y en ese instante pensó en lo mucho que deseaba estar ya en casa sin toda esa gente a su alrededor.

 **.**

 **Una hora después**

 **.**

Durante el trayecto en el que los tres ex arrancars y la pelirroja viajaron en el autobús de vuelta a casa, el silencio los acompañó. Salvo por el par de minutos en que Ichigo, Chad, Matsumoto y Yoruichi se burlaban de Orihime por el beso con Ulquiorra; uniéndoseles en eso Grimmjow y Nelliel.

La cara de Inoue jamás dejó de estar roja y avergonzada; preguntándose internamente cómo pudo besar al Cifer si ella estaba enamorada de otro. Mientras tanto, el mal humor de Ulquiorra se acrecentó con creces al ser el centro de atención; haciéndose el mismo cuestionamiento que la chica de ojos grises.  
Ahora, que por fin subían las escaleras para ir al departamento, el pelinegro buscó las llaves dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras la pelirroja le seguía.

Grimmjow afirmó más el agarre que mantenía en las piernas de Nel al cargarla sobre su espalda. Ya que, justo antes de regresar a casa, la chica se lastimó el tobillo al bajar del bus y ahora él era el encargado de llevarla a cuestas.  
No se quejaba, puesto para él, ella era muy ligera. Lo que no contaba era que realmente su espalda se le haya quemado con el sol y la sensación de ardor no lo abandonada desde que la chica decidió dormitarse sobre él.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, el primero en recibirlos era el hambriento gatito de pelaje amarillo que no dejaba de maullar a los pies de Ulquiorra y Orihime—. Grimmjow, tu hijo tiene hambre.

Al oír al moreno, el peliazul gruñó mientras ingresaba a la casa—. Que no es mi hijo, carajo. —El gatito volvió a maullar, comenzando a seguirle mientras éste iba directo a su habitación para recostar a Nelliel sobre la cama.  
Con cuidado, el ojiazul dejó caer a la chica sobre el colchón y estratégicamente la acomodó para que ésta no despertara.  
El pequeño gato escaló con la ayuda de sus garras por sobre las sábanas de la cama hasta posarse a un costado de Nelliel; maullando varias veces.  
Grimmjow lo miró con fijeza por unos instantes, oyendo lo que él le decía—. Está bien, sólo está demasiado cansada. —Explicó, regresando su mirar hacia la chica que ahora usaba el vestido de playa sobre su bañador.  
El minino se acercó hacia la mano de la chica y lamió uno de sus dedos varias veces. El ojiazul comprendió esta acción y, resignado y decidido a dejarla en paz por un rato en esa noche, tomó al animalito desde su barriga y lo abrazó contra su pecho para que no cayera—. Vamos a comer, enano. —Exclamó mientras salía de la habitación.  
Al salir de esta, notó que ni Ulquiorra y ni Inoue se encontraban en la sala. El silencio reinó en la casa y casi adivinó en dónde estarían ahora.  
Sin poder evitarlo, dejando al gato sobre la meseta de la cocina, sonrió de lado— _"Badman"_ es un bastardo con suerte… —Murmuró, refiriéndose a Ulquiorra mientras abría una lata de atún para el gato.

╰✵●๋⌇ **Fin capítulo 05.**

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Holiiiii! *^* ¿Cómo han estado? *corazón*

Ya sé, me tardé añales para traerles esta conti XD No me maten :c No fue adrede. Al fin he terminado la uni y por eso me ausenté. Terminé mi tesis y estoy en proceso de titularme, so… ahora intentaré ser más activa con este fic porque lo amo *^*

Ahora, espero que les haya gustado esta conti xD Espero que no me maten por lo que pasó con Nel y Grimmy en un principio xD Pero creo que era necesario. En cuanto a lo demás, creo que pasó de todo en el capi. Así que me gustaría saber sus opiniones c:

Honestamente se me dificulta sus personalidades de estos cuatro que a veces me desconcentro bastante para desarrollar el capi Dx En fin, no tengo nada más que agregar por ahora. Me muero de sueño porque son casi las seis de la mañana aquí y debería estar durmiendo ;; Todo lo que hago por ustedes XD

Les agradezco sus reviews a: **Karin-chan150301, Ankapoar, Violeta, Ulquihime, Amakii, Al Shinomori y a Sagawinchester** :D De verdad espero que les haya gustado el capi, trataré de traer la conti pronto.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y líneas sin sentido xD También espero que sus dudas se hayan despejado xD La tensión entre Grimmy y Nel crecerá y lo mismo podrá suceder con el UlquiHime so… 7v7

¡Nos vemos! –inserte corazón! C:

 **Aika Yami.**


	6. Como perros y gatos

_**~ Soyez…**_

 **P** arejas **P** rincipales:

● **U** lquiorra **C** ifer & **O** rihime **I** noue.

● **G** rimmjow **J** aegerjaquez & **N** elliel **T** u **O** delshwanck.

Género: _**H**_ _umor /_ **R** omance.

 **C** ategoría: **M.**

 **U** niverso **A** lterno.

 **A** utora: _**Aika Yami**_

● **Aviso:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a __ _ **Tite Kubo**_.

● **Advertencia del capítulo:** Menciones ligeras de temas sexuales y palabras soeces.

● **.●.●…Soyez…●.●.●**

 **Como perros y gatos.**

● **.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●**

Ulquiorra sostenía con su diestra la suave esponja de baño. La frotó constantemente contra la piel pálida de su brazo contrario para que la espuma hiciera el trabajo de limpiar su piel.  
Sus hombros estaban tensos, cansado después de un día arduo de trabajo. ¿Quién diría que los libros y dulces se venderían al por mayor? Y pensar que Urahara rara vez iba a ayudarle con la clientela.

Ulquiorra pensó que, el tipo era un holgazán de primera. Y ni qué decir sobre la mujer gato. Ella se llevaba el premio de los holgazanes al estar todo el día durmiendo y comiendo como si no hubiese un mañana.

El pelinegro alzó su brazo hacia el cielo para poder frotar mejor su axila y costillas. Por ahora, pensó, terminaría de bañarse y se iría a dormir en su muy caliente cama para dejar atrás ese día y pensar que el día de mañana jamás llegaría.

—¡Grimmjow, aléjate de mí!

—¡Yo no hice nada!

A sus oídos los gritos de Nelliel y el peliazul llegaron. Seguramente estaban por irse a dormir y se encontraban peleando, –como de costumbre- antes de meterse a su cama.  
Ulquiorra rodó los ojos verdes. Su mano derecha dejó la esponja y tomó el tarrito con agua para echárselo por sobre la cabeza.  
El sonido del agua se oyó al chocar contra el suelo de forma estrepitosa. La silla de Ulquiorra volvió a sonar cuando él se agachó a tomar más agua fría para volverse a verter más sobre su cuerpo y quitar los restos de espuma.

De forma automática, él estiró su mano para agarrar el bote de shampoo con olor a menta para poder lavarse el pelo. Frotó el líquido entre sus manos y se dispuso a esparcirlo por sobre sus cabellos azabaches. El sonido de las gotas de agua cayendo desde el grifo inundó el baño por ahora. Ulquiorra encontraba relajante aquel momento de privacidad pero, no contaba que unas manos extras se unieran a las suyas para frotar la parte baja de la nuca, esparciendo su espuma por el cuello hasta los hombros y los omoplatos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna entera y por inercia, giró su cabeza de forma rápida para ver al intruso que osaba tocarlo.  
Sus ojos verdes se ampliaron al ver la sonriente cara de Orihime Inoue, quien acariciaba sin pena alguna su espalda; resbalando sus palmas desde ahí, por sus costillas hasta su abdomen marcado, rodeándolo con un abrazo—. ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí…? —Preguntó anonadado, sintiendo sobre su espalda cómo ella apretujaba sus senos contra él sin pena alguna. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo mientras su piel se erizaba—. ¿Por qué estás desnuda?

De la boca de la pelirroja no salió sonido alguno, solo la misma sonrisa que él vio. Más sin embargo, ella soltó el abrazo que tenía contra Ulquiorra y se deslizó hasta posicionarse frente a él.  
El pelinegro desvió la mirada al ver que Orihime no estaba portando prenda alguna, rehusándose a verla como vino al mundo.

Ella, sin decir más, se arrodilló frente a él, volvió a llenar el tarro con agua e irguió lo suficiente su espalda para poder alcanzar su cabeza y verter el líquido para quitar el shampoo.  
El ojiverde cerró sus ojos por inercia, retuvo la respiración por unos segundos mientras sentía el agua deslizarse sobre él.  
Su cuerpo se tensó cuando los labios y dientes de la chica alcanzaron su cuello; dejando besos y mordidas sobre su piel. Sus uñas negras se aferraron sobre sus rodillas. Orihime volvió a acariciar su espalda con una mano mientras que la otra serpenteaba por su abdomen lentamente—. Detente, mujer. —La chica no obedeció. Deslizó sus besos por el mentón ajeno hasta llegar a la barbilla, propinándole un camino de besos y marcas que se iban adhiriendo a su dermis pálida.

La mano izquierda de ella mantuvo la mejilla del chico y lo obligó a que la mirara. Ulquiorra sostuvo la mirada de la chica por unos segundos, aunque sus ojos se volvieron a abrir cuando ella lo besó.  
La mano libre de la chica serpenteó un poco más hacia abajo y sin advertirle al chico, tomó su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo de forma lenta; intentando darle placer lento y prolongado al mismo con su palma.

Los ojos de él se cerraron con fuerza y se obligó a no jadear por la sorpresa. Sus dientes se apretaron mientras que su cuerpo se mantenía tenso, pensando internamente qué rayos estaba pasando. Las manos de él fueron hacia los brazos ajenos para obligarle a que se alejara de su persona.

Consiguiéndolo, el ex arrancar le miró molesto. _¿A qué se debía dicho atrevimiento? Ellos sólo se besaron una vez. ¿Qué se creía es humana para haberle tocado de la forma en que lo hacía?_  
Los pensamientos de Ulquiorra hervían como la lava misma, dispuesto a alejarse de ella, se colocó de pie y caminó desnudo hacia el lavamanos para tomar su toalla y envolverse la cintura.

Orihime lo observó caminar con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios mientras que le seguía en silencio y, al estar detrás de él, con una fuerza que el pelinegro jamás creyó que ella poseía, le hizo voltearse para encararlo. Mirándose a los ojos, nuevamente, de forma lenta, ella lo tomó de las mejillas y se colocó en puntitas para alcanzar sus labios.  
Ulquiorra posó las manos sobre la estrecha cintura para empujarla, pero no contó con que ella volviese a apretujar sus senos sobre él.

Ante eso, los escudos del hombre comenzaron a debilitarse, el calor que ella emanaba provocaba que su respiración se acompasara. Tenía una sensación nueva recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. _¿Era eso lo que los humanos llamaban excitación?_

Ulquiorra deslizó su diestra por la cintura de la chica hacia arriba, apreciando con más detalle la textura de su tersa piel.  
Entre una de sus manos tomó el seno derecho de la chica sin pudor y la amasó suavemente como una pelota.  
Contra su rostro sólo sentía las lentas respiraciones ajenas acariciando su piel, pero ni un sonido salía de los labios de Orihime.  
 _¿Por qué no gemía? ¿A caso él no era suficiente para provocarle aquello?_

Envalentonándose a ser un poco más atrevido de lo que alguna vez creyó lograr ser con una humana, tomó a la fémina por las caderas y la alzó hasta hacer que se sentara en el lavamanos.  
Se incorporó entre las piernas de la chica y deslizó su mano por sus muslos, obligándole a que ella enrollara sus extremidades en su cadera; reanudando el beso anterior. Orihime sin dudar le abrazó por el cuello mientras él se apegaba más a su cuerpo; provocando que ella llevase su torso hacia atrás.

La palma izquierda de Cifer sirvió como un punto de apoyo en el lavamanos, mientras, giraba lentamente su rostro hacia un lado para amoldarse perfectamente a los labios sabor fresa.  
Su hombría rozaba por completo con la intimidad femenina; sintiendo por primera vez la humedad que ella emanaba por su excitación. Separó sus labios de ella un instante y miró los ojos castaños brillantes—. Mujer… —Un susurro salió sin pensar, su lengua salió para humedecer sus labios un instante; bajando su rostro hacia el cuello ajeno para besar y morderlo.  
Él, deseó mover inexplicablemente sus caderas contra la mano ajena. Ulquiorra Cifer quiso probar más por esa ocasión, quería explorar más sobre el cuerpo ajeno, pero un fuerte dolor en el pecho le atacó; provocándole un grito de dolor.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron, divisando el techo de la habitación que compartía con la pelirroja. El golpe se sintió de nuevo contra su tórax, haciéndole girar los ojos hacia abajo, dándose cuenta que era el pequeño puño de la chica somnolienta a su lado.

Durmiendo plácidamente, soltando ruiditos indescifrables mientras babeaba su pecho, Orihime mantenía el brazo y la pierna izquierda sobre el cuerpo del ojiverde. Sin olvidar mencionar que su rodilla rozaba con su hinchada erección.

Una vena en la cien de Ulquiorra se infló, la luz que se colaba por la ventana le daba a entender que ya era de día y que lo que pasó anteriormente era un puto sueño.

Joder.  
Maravilloso.  
Perfecto.

 _¿Ahora alguien podría explicarle cómo desaparecer esa cosa dolorosa de entre sus piernas?_

Su cuerpo, duro como roca, se movió lentamente hasta quitarse dichas extremidades de la mujer a su lado para que pudiese levantarse de la cama. Recordando lo que ocurrió el día con Rangiku Matsumoto cuando le enseñó los odiosos videos, decidió tomar su toalla marrón e irse lo más rápido de la habitación para llegar al baño de invitados.

Abriendo y cerrando la puerta con fuerza, caminó a prisa hacia dicho lugar, importándole poco si la causante de su pesadilla se despertaba asustada; ignorando por igual los sonidos a sus espaldas.

Ulquiorra cerró la puerta del baño y colocó llave en la misma.  
Si algo había aprendido sobre su sueño, es que había que cerrar todo muy bien.

…

La luz de la ventana se coló entre las cortinas de la habitación y chocó contra los ojos de la peliverde. Ella frunció su ceño y frotó por inercia sus ojos para desperezarse.  
Como de costumbre, supuso que el cuerpo de Grimmjow estaría sobre ella. O más bien, rodeándole el suyo.

Sus ojos avellana bajaron hacia el fornido brazo que rodeaba su cintura pequeña mientras que a sus oídos llegaba un suave respirar. _¿Era su idea o Grimmjow ya no roncaba como de costumbre?_

Restándole importancia, se dispuso a quitar el brazo sobre ella pero, con fuerza, él atrajo el cuerpo de ella hacia sí mismo para que eso no ocurriera. Los dientes del peliazul raspaban suavemente la piel del cuello de la chica, dejando la zona un poco enrojecida. Nel suspiró cansada y aplicó más fuerza para removerse y zafarse de él.  
Grimmjow mordió con fuerza el cuello de Nel hasta dejar una marca morada en su dermis—. ¡Auch! ¡Idiota! —Nelliel palmeó agresivamente el brazo del peliazul hasta hacerlo gruñir y despertarse.

El ojiazul retiró su brazo sobre la chica y se estiró en el resto de la cama como un minino mientras bostezaba ruidosamente. Nelliel, refunfuñando, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la cocina para poder hacerse el desayuno antes de ir al colegio.  
Detrás de ella, le seguía un perezoso Grimmjow que se rascaba lentamente el abdomen, observando cómo la chica saludaba y besaba alegremente al gato "Galleta" —. Vamos, pequeño. Te daré tu desayuno~. —Canturreó la chica feliz.

El peliazul se acercó al frigorífico para abrirlo y sacar un jugo de manzana para verterlo sobre un vaso de cristal—. ¿Y prepararás el mío?

—No. —Sentenció Nelliel mientras bajaba rápidamente el traste con el atún para su gato. Oyó a sus espaldas que Grimmjow gruñía sonoramente, repitiéndose constantemente un: _"Siempre es primero ese gato."_ y un: _"Nunca me tomas en cuenta."  
_ Sonriente tras oírlo, se giró sobre él y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre una de sus piernas—. Está bien, pero invítame de tu jugo. —Ella le arrebató el vaso del jugo y acercó sus labios para beber de él.

El fuerte sonido de una puerta al abrir y cerrarse, llamó la atención los dos llevaron su vista hacia la persona que salía de dicho lugar.  
Nelliel escupió parte de su jugo al ver el estado de Ulquiorra, Grimmjow abrió los ojos por un segundo y al siguiente comenzó a partirse de risa—. ¡El murciélago de "Badman" alzó el vuelo!

Nel miró al peliazul reírse a carcajadas, espantando al gato por tanto golpe que le daba a su propia rodilla. Pero había algo que ella no entendió: _¿A qué murciélago y a qué vuelo se refería? ¿Y quién es Badman?_

 **.**

 **Después.**

 **.**

Pese al incómodo momento que Nel y Grimmjow pasaron esa mañana en su ahora casa, el día transcurrió tranquilo y sin muchas novedades. O al menos se divirtieron un rato al ver cómo Orihime salía de su habitación con una cara de espanto mientras se sobaba su cabeza.

Al recordar su expresión, Nel no pudo evitar reprimir una pequeña risa; dejando dentro de su mochila escolar su libreta de apuntes.  
La clase de matemáticas al fin terminó y la hora de receso comenzaba. Así que la ex arrancar guardaba sus pertenencias para poder ir a comer. A su lado, escondido bajo sus libros se encontraba un peliazul dormitado. Nelliel pensó, que seguramente se aburrió demasiado en la clase y prefirió dormir de infraganti.

—Hey, gato. Despierta. —Murmuró ella mientras que con la punta del zapato daba leves golpecitos en el tobillo ajeno para que se levantara—. ¿No que tenías hambre y querías comer?

—Nelliel~. —La estridente voz de unas compañeras de clases llamaron la atención de la chica, poniéndola nerviosa por un instante.

Mientras terminaba de cerrar su mochila, la chica les sonrió, manteniéndose sentada en su banca—. _¿Oui? ¿Sugcede_ algo?

Oyendo el ligero tono francés, las chicas se emocionaron levemente. Se aproximaron a la peliverde y le murmuraron—. Teníamos curiosidad sobre algo… relacionado a tu novio y tú. ¿Podrías complacernos a charlar un rato? —Dijo una de ellas, de pelo y ojos castaños. Nel la reconoció como Mahana Natsui.

Al ver que le señalaban a otro lado, la chica entendió que no querían que Grimmjow las escuchara.  
Aun con sus leves nervios, Nel asintió sonriente y se levantó con cuidado para que su falda no se alzara de más—. _Cla-clagro_ , vamos a otra _pagrte_. —La chica siguió a paso lento hacia la puerta del salón a Mahana y a Michiru Ogawa, preguntándose internamente qué es lo que deseaban de ella… o más bien, de Grimmjow y ella.

Al cruzar por la puerta y avanzar unos pasos, la fuerte voz del profesor Kagine de educación física resonó en el pasillo; poniéndole los pelos de punta a las tres estudiantes—. ¡Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck! —La chica nombrada giró su cabeza unos grados para poder ver al maestro alto, musculoso y de piel broceada. De las orejas del susodicho pendía colgada una pluma mientras que una tabla de madera se posaba bajo uno de sus brazos enormes—. ¿Dónde está Jaegerjaquez?

La chica boqueó un momento mientras que por inercia señalaba hacia la silla en la que el peliazul se estaba levantando; frotándose uno de sus ojos perezosos—. Ahí está… —Murmuró la peliverde. El maestro de educación física asintió en silencio y se atrevió a adentrarse un poco al salón de clases.

—¡Jaegerjaquez, te veo en cinco minutos en el gimnasio! —El hombre gritó a todo pulmón, dándose media vuelta con la misma para partir de ahí, ignorando el: "Tché" que hizo el peliazul, fastidiado.

…

Al cabo de unos minutos, las tres chicas se encontraban sentadas en la azotea de la escuela, solas y disfrutando de la brisa mientras abrían sus almuerzos para comer. Nelliel se encontraba nerviosa, puesto que nunca se imaginó que la "relación" que "mantenía" con Grimmjow podría atraer personas curiosas.  
La peliverde observó de soslayo cómo entre las otras dos chicas se cuchicheaban entre sí, como si se animaran una a la otra para hablarle.

Nelliel sorbió su jugo por un momento, oyendo segundos después que Mahana se aclaraba la garganta antes de hablar—. Nelliel-san… —La chica miró a la contraria, dejando un segundo su jugo—. ¿Usted lleva mucho tiempo con Grimmjow-san?

La ex arrancar palideció por un instante, tragando pesado—. ¿Tiempo? O-o-o sea… ¿Cómo novios? —Inevitablemente la risa nerviosa salió de sus labios mientras sus manos temblaban y jugaban entre sí. Casi podía adivinar que sus mejillas se encontraban rojas de vergüenza—. Sí… algo así… ¿ _Pogrqué_? ¿Qué _quiegren sabegr_?

Las mejillas de Michiru se sonrojaron como manzanas y miró esperanzada a la peliverde—. Es que tengo novio y quiere que lo "hagamos"… pero yo estoy muy aterrada, no sé si eso duele a la primera vez, qué hacer si me pide que… —La chica calló un momento, mordiendo su labio inferior. Después, se acercó a la oreja de Nelliel para susurrar—. Se la chupe… ¿Me entiendes? —Segundos después, se cubrió su sonrojado rostro con sus manos—. ¡Ay, no! ¡Tener sexo ha de ser horriblemente vergonzoso!

En las entrañas de la peliverde se retorcían de miedo. _¿Qué podría responder?_ Grimmjow y ella no eran pareja de verdad. Así que jamás llegaron ni a agarrarse las manos.  
Internamente, algo en su interior le provocó vergüenza por seguirle la mentira al peliazul desde el principio en vez de haber puesto un alto.

Nelliel se aclaró la garganta y pensó qué podría decir para zafarse de ello ya que ni tenía idea de qué era el sexo—. ¿ _Pogr… pogr_ qué _pensagron_ que yo _podría ayudagrles_?

Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí, pestañeando, después, Mahana habló—. Es que vimos que tienes un moretón en el cuello. Eso te lo hizo tu novio, ¿verdad?

 _¡Maldito Grimmjow!,_ pensó la peliverde. Si no le hubiera mordido el cuello nada de esto estaría pasando—. _Oui… pe-pegro_ no es lo que piensan. Él me _mogrdió_ cuando estábamos…

—¡Nel-chan, aquí estás! —Gritó la alegre pelirroja desde la puerta de la azotea—. Te he estado buscando. Vamos o llegaremos tarde a clases. —Y toda la vergüenza y miedo de la chica se formó en alivio al sentirse salvada por Orihime. Rápidamente y sin dudar, tomó sus cosas y se levantó del suelo para ir con ella—. _Je suis désolé! Parlons plus tard!_ _*Lo siento. Hablemos más tarde.*_ —Corriendo de forma maratónica, se adentró al pequeño cuarto de las escaleras de la azotea, encontrándose con la pelirroja. La peliverde la miró aliviada y se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo como si su corazón estuviera a punto de salirse de él—. Gracias, me salvaste.

Orihime rió por lo bajo y negó—. Sin querer las escuché y decidí sacarte de eso. —Ambas chicas rieron por un segundo. Pero al escuchar las voces de las otras chicas confundidas, Orihime tomó la mano ajena y comenzó a tirar de ella para echarse a correr—. ¡Vamos, Nel-chan!

 **.**

 **Mientras tanto.**

 **.**

Con toda la pereza del mundo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez caminaba por los pasillos del colegio. Había días en los que se arrepentía en ir a ese lugar. Preferiría pasarse todo el día durmiendo que despertarse temprano, hacer actividades dentro del recinto y además, quemarse un poco las pestañas para hacer los deberes.  
Pero reconocía que se aburriría demasiado si se la pasara todo el día en casa, encerrado como su pseudo-hijo "Galleta".

Además, si había algo entretenido en ese lugar, era precisamente sus encuentros de rivalidad con Ichigo. Lo único malo, entre todo lo mencionado, es que también tenía que soportar a un grupo de niñatas que se emocionaban cada vez que lo veían pasar. _¿Qué carajos le veían? ¿Tenía un sarnoso perro en la cara o qué?  
_ Elevó una de sus manos hacia su boca y bostezó como un león somnoliento. Al aproximarse a las puertas del gimnasio, divisó que no sólo él, sino varios chicos más estaban reunidos alrededor del profesor de educación física.

—¡Muy bien, reúnanse frente a mí! —Gritó el profesor—. Los llamé porque en las últimas semanas en las que les he dado clase, he observado a varios de ustedes con bastante potencial para formar el nuevo equipo de Atletismo. Por lo cual, quería que cada uno de ustedes se integrara a ello. Tendrán beneficios sobre sus calificaciones, además de que podrán tener justificativos cada vez que vayamos a competir. Por lo cual, no se verán afectados en sus otras materias. ¿Les parece la idea?

El cuchicheo entre alumnos comenzó a hacerse presente, mirándose unos a los otros como preguntándose si era buena idea.  
El peliazul metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y volvió a bostezar, aburrido. Entre el alumnado, un brazo pálido se elevó para llamar la atención del profesor. Grimmjow arqueó la ceja al ver que era Uryuu Ishida; y que junto a él, estaba Ichigo y un par de chicos más que no recordaba—. Si nos unimos, ¿cuándo serían los entrenamientos?

—Será en la pista de atletismo de la escuela durante dos horas después de clases. —El profesor revisó la lista que tenía en su tabla de madera para corroborar los horarios—. La competencia más próxima es en dos semanas.

Nuevamente, el cuchicheo comenzó en el gimnasio. Algunos alumnos se negaron a participar y comenzaron a irse del lugar, mientras que otros, permanecían en su sitio. El peliazul frunció los labios y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse de ahí, hasta que escuchó la voz de Ichigo—. ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de participar, Morita-kun?

Grimmjow detuvo su paso, mirando de reojo hacia el chico mientras escuchaba la pequeña risa de los presentes—. No estoy interesado. —Él se encogió de hombros y, volviendo su mirada hacia el frente, dispuesto a irse de nuevo, pero, nuevamente fue detenido por una voz masculina.

—Si te quedas, tu única competencia sería Ichigo. —Y como si le hubiera calado lo que oyó, un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo; de pies a cabeza. El profesor sonrió triunfante y se cruzó de brazos—. Además, serías uno de los más fuertes del equipo. Corres como un jaguar tras su caza. Debe-…

—Pantera. —Interrumpió el peliazul. Mirando de reojo al hombre mayor. Una sonrisa amplia más el brillo juguetón apareció en su mirar.  
Estaba divertido. Muy, muy divertido y quería jugar—. Lo pensaré.

Y diciendo su última palabra, partió del lugar para ir a comer algo.

 **.**

 **Horas después.**

 **.**

Por fin libre de la escuela, Grimmjow se encontraba respirando el aire "limpio" de las calles mientras caminaba a casa. Extrañamente se encontraba solo cuando normalmente regresaba con Orihime y Nelliel.  
Restándole importancia, ingresó su mano hacia uno de sus bolsillos para sacar unas cuantas monedas. Su garganta estaba reseca y ahora deseaba una de esas gaseosas que Orihime le había mostrado alguna vez.

Durante el camino, encontró una máquina expendedora de refrescos y botanas, así que no dudó en acercarse a ella. Contempló cada producto y, al ver que había una lata sabor cereza, se dispuso a ingresar la moneda en la pequeña rondana.  
Aunque, los gritos de unos felinos peleando al fondo de un callejón lo detuvieron por un instante. Curioso como un gato, se asomó un par de pasos para ver qué es lo que ocurría ahí.  
Una de sus cejas se arqueó al reconocer un pequeño quejido de cierto felino—. ¿Galleta?

El ruido de latas caer más arañazos contra la tierra volvió a hacerse presente. A lo lejos, el ojiazul divisó a un trío de gatos de edad avanzada acorralando al pequeño gato de tres meses.  
Grimmjow apretó los dientes y se asomó de mejor forma para gritarle al minino—. ¡Carajo, saca las garras y golpéalos también!

El pequeño gato amarillo alzó las patas hacia los otros felinos, su pelo se erizó para intimidarlos pero, como resultado, los otros tres más grandes que él lo golpearon y mordieron diversas ocasiones. Grimmjow apretó los puños y volvió a gruñir—. ¡Defiéndete, maldita sea! —Ante sus ojos, los otros gatos revolcaron al suyo hasta hacerle perder la conciencia.  
El ex arrancar chasqueó su lengua y caminó sin pensar hasta ellos, dispuestos a patearlos y golpearlos—. ¡Largo de aquí, gatos pulgosos! —Rugió enojado, ahuyentando a los animales para que corrieran por sus vidas.  
Volviendo a chasquear su lengua, el peliazul se agachó en cuclillas cerca del minino amarillo para tomarlo entre una de sus manos—. ¿Y así te dicen que eres hijo del Rey? —Apretándolo entre su pecho con suavidad, se levantó y caminó de nuevo hacia su casa. Con suerte Orihime o Nelliel lo curarían.

 **.**

 **Después.**

 **.**

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Orihime contemplaba una camisa de Ulquiorra que tenía entre sus brazos. Pese a los centímetros de distancia, el olor suave y masculino del pelinegro le llegaba hacia su nariz.  
Después del beso que ambos se dieron en la playa, las cosas entre ellos se han puesto algo tensas. Prácticamente ambos se ignoran todo el día, evitan tocarse mientras duermen en la misma casa y ella intenta estudiar o pasar más tiempo con Nelliel para no ver tanto a Ulquiorra.

En el fondo, sentía que le estaba haciendo daño al pelinegro. Ella desconocía sus sentimientos o sus pensamientos hacia su persona. O lo que pudiese pensar respecto a lo ocurrido.  
Orihime pensaba que era una egoísta por pensar sólo en ella y no en Ulquiorra. Pero le era inevitable.  
Ella creía fielmente que aún estaba enamorada de Ichigo, por lo cual, lo que la tenía muy desconcertada era su actuar. El por qué correspondió el beso de Ulquiorra, o el por qué se dejó llevar.

 _¿Será acaso que ya no le gustaba el Kurosaki como pensaba?  
_ Era algo más que obvio que a él le gustaba otra persona. Así que, _¿no era lo correcto que ella tratase de hacer su vida con alguien más?_

Pero, ¿qué pensaría Ulquiorra? ¿Será que él estaría igual de confundido que ella?  
Llevando un par de dedos a sus labios, la pelirroja casi sintió el mismo cosquilleo que quedó plasmado en su boca el día que fue besada por Cifer.  
Secretamente… quería que volviese a ocurrir aquello, pero… ¿y sus sentimientos por Ichigo?

La puerta de la entrada resonó por la casa, causando que saliera de su ensoñación y dejara la ropa limpia del pelinegro sobre la cama.  
—¡Oye, mujer! —Exclamó el peliazul—. ¡Ven aquí!

La chica caminó hasta la sala, observando con atención cómo el peliazul arrojaba su mochila en el piso mientras dejaba recostado al minino amarillo en la mesita de café. Grimmjow suspiró con cansancio mientras tomaba asiendo en el sofá, mirando a la chica con seriedad—. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué está arañado? —Dijo preocupada mientras se arrodillaba frente a la mesa—. _Souten Kisshun… ahora, yo rechazo._ —Extendió sus manos hacia el resplandor naranja que aparecía sobre el gatito. Con el pasar de los segundos, los rasguños y mordidas en su pelaje desaparecieron y el abrió los ojos verdes, como si estuviera confundido.  
La chica desapareció la luz de su poder mientras observaba sonriente cómo el minino se ponía de pie para caminar hacia ella. Riendo suavemente, lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó mientras besaba la pequeña cabeza peluda—. ¿Ya estás bien?

A los oídos de Grimmjow, llegaban las pequeñas risas de la chica junto a los maullidos del animal. Suspiró cansado y recostó su espalda en el respaldo del sofá. Orihime miró sonriente hacia él y, dejando que el gato vaya hacia su plato de comida, se puso de pie y caminó hasta posarse detrás del mueble.  
En silencio, posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Grimmjow para darle un pequeño masaje. Éste, se tensó enseguida. Abrió los ojos y le miró sorprendido—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sólo es un pequeño masaje. Rangiku-san me enseñó a hacerlo. Sólo cierra los ojos. —Explicó con calma.

La pelirroja era consciente de que Grimmjow estaba bajo un poco de estrés. Para ella, de los tres arrancars que residían en su casa, él era al que más le costaba adaptarse cómo humano. El peliazul siempre había sido salvaje e independiente y, ahora con su falta de poderes, le era difícil acoplarse entre la sociedad de Karakura. Además, por lo que supo, tenía en puerta a unirse a una actividad en la escuela, quitando el hecho de que él trabajaba por las tardes. Aunque no sabía en qué y en dónde.  
Ella pensó, que quizás un pequeño masaje sería premio a todo el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en su vida nueva. ¿No?

El Jaegerjaquez movió su cabeza de lado a lado, haciendo que su cuello tronara un par de veces.  
Notó que las manos de la chica estaban haciendo magia porque nunca había sentido algo parecido como aquello.  
Los masajes eran geniales. Pensó el chico. Sin embargo, cuando los pulgares de la chica comenzaron a masajear su nuca, sintió que estuvo a punto de derretirse en el sofá—. Maldición… sigue así, mujer. Tus manos son geniales…

—¿En serio? —Preguntó ella con una sonrisa, divertida por su reacción, sobre todo por los ruiditos que salían de sus labios.

A espaldas de ambos, un fuerte portazo en la entrada, seguido de un crujido de manos les hizo separarse por un instante. Orihime se sonrojó al ver la expresión anonadada de Ulquiorra, como si estuviera enojado mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos.  
Por otro lado, Grimmjow palideció un poco y apretó la mandíbula. Esa expresión en el pelinegro la conocía perfectamente. Era hombre muerto.

—Toma. —El Cifer extendió una bolsa llena de víveres hacia la chica, sin mirarla o prestarle atención.

Nerviosa, la chica la aseguró contra su pecho y rió temblorosamente—. ¡Ah, gracias, Ulquiorra! Iré a hacer la comida. —La muchacha caminó despreocupada hacia la cocina, no siendo consciente de la matanza que se llevaría a cabo en la sala.

Los ojos de Ulquiorra casi expedían rayos laser para carbonizar al peliazul. No quitaba la mirada encima mientras que el otro hombre, tragaba saliva—. ¿Por qué rayos me ves así, eh?

—Te gusta Orihime. —Dijo sin rodeos.

Incomodo, el peliazul aclaró su garganta mientras desviaba su mirada del ojiverde—. ¿De qué rayos hablas? —Volvió a toser y lo miró de reojo—. Me gusta, pero no es lo que piensas. No voy a quitarte a tu princesa.

El ex número cuatro entrecerró sus ojos, analizándole con la mirada—. No es mi princesa.

—¡Entonces deja de actuar como un puto celoso! —Exclamó. Grimmjow gruñó sonoramente, abriéndose incómodamente los primeros botones de su camisa—. No estábamos haciendo nada malo, el gato tuvo una pelea y ella le ayudó y ya. —Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín con los labios, tomando el control remoto para encender el televisor—. Deja de mirarme cómo si me fueras a matar.

La música del opening de la caricatura de Badman sonó, calmando un poco más el ambiente tenso. Ulquiorra apretó sus manos y después, soltó un suspiro para calmar sus instintos de querer golpear al hombre frente a él. Caminó lentamente hasta poder sentarse a lado del mismo en el sofá, cruzando sus piernas para estar más cómodo.

Al paso de los segundos, la caricatura fue transcurriendo. Ulquiorra intentaba prestar más atención al programa que a sus impulsos de querer clavarle un cuchillo a Grimmjow en el pecho mientras que este estaba embobado en el televisor.  
La puerta volvió abrirse pero esta vez de forma suave, dejando que a su paso Nelliel entrase con unas bolsas de pan entre sus brazos.

En silencio, ella se acercó hacia la meseta de la cocina, dejando los panes en ella para después, regresar a la sala.  
Grimmjow la vio pensativa y callada, cosa que le extrañó porque usualmente la ex número tres era muy parlanchina.  
La chica se aclaró la garganta cuando llegó a lado de Ulquiorra. Tímidamente se arrodilló a un lado de él y susurró—. ¿Tienes un minuto?

Los ojos verdes giraron hacía ella para mirarla con más atención—. ¿Para qué?

Nel mordió su labio inferior mientras que jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos—. Es que… O-Orihime me dijo que tú podías sacarme de dudas sobre… algo… —Ulquiorra frunció ligeramente su ceño, Grimmjow se acercó un poco más a ellos para prestar atención a la charla de esos dos—. Qué… quería que me explicaras… —Nelliel llevó sus manos hacia los costados de su boca y murmuró apenada—. Qué es sexo…

Los ex arrancars masculinos abrieron sus ojos ante la pregunta de la chica, se miraron entre sí un instante para después, observarla a ella—. ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? —Cuestionó curioso el peliazul.

La peliverde tragó saliva un instante y jugó nerviosa con los dedos—. Es que en la escuela… un par de chicas me preguntaron si ya lo "he hecho" con Grimmjow, si ya hice 'esto' y lo 'otro' con él… —Frunció ligeramente su ceño y le apuntó con el dedo—. Y todo porque este gato me mordió el cuello en la mañana y las chicas notaron la marca.

El Jaegerjaquez comenzó a partirse de risa mientras que Ulquiorra rodaba los ojos. Después, miró a la chica, incómodo—. ¿Y por qué tengo que explicártelo yo? ¿Qué nunca lo has…? —Ambos hombres vieron a la chica negar con la cabeza, sorprendiéndose.

—Orihime me dijo que tú viste unos videos que Rangiku-…

Ante la mención de la rubia, Ulquiorra la detuvo y se levantó del sofá para ir hacia la habitación de Orihime, en busca de su laptop y audífonos—. Siéntate aquí. —Señaló el sofá.

La chica de ojos avellanas obedeció, extrañada pero aun así, quiso creer que Ulquiorra le mostraría tal cosa. A su lado, el peliazul le miró de forma burlona mientras reprimía su risa—. Ahora sí eres toda una niña.

Ella frunció el ceño y le miró molesta—. ¿Y tú sí sabes qué es?

Grimmjow agitó su mano, restándole importancia a la pregunta—. Por supuesto que sí, lo hacía todo el tiempo en Hueco Mundo. —Él aproximó su cara a la de ella, casi acortando la distancia entre sus labios para susurrarle pícaramente—. _Y no sabes lo bien que se siente…_

Nelliel, con el ceño fruncido, posó sus manos sobre el pecho ajeno y lo alejó de su persona por invadir su espacio personal—. Perdóname por no ser cómo tú, Don Juan. —Dijo mientras rodaba sus ojos, cruzándose de brazos.  
El ojiazul volvió a reír a su lado, adivinando qué sería lo que haría Ulquiorra a continuación.

Tras uno segundos, Ulquiorra regresó hasta ellos, se arrodilló frente a la mesa de café mientras posaba el portátil sobre la misma para buscar "ciertas páginas" en el internet—. Grimmjow, vigila. —Sonriente, el peliazul obedeció, poniéndose alerta por si la dueña de la casa se acercaba hacia ellos—. Ponte esto y presta atención. No me hago responsable de tus futuros traumas. —Explicó mientras pasaba los audífonos a Nelliel. La chica se los colocó y fijó su vista en la pantalla.

En el video que él le colocó, empezaban un par de personas, hombre y mujer, con una sesión de besos y caricias por el cuerpo. La peliverde observaba con curiosidad cada acto que hacían entre ellos. A su lado, Grimmjow intentaba aguantarse la risa mientras que Ulquiorra mantenía su estoica expresión, mirando hacia la ventana detrás del televisor.  
Ante cada instante y cosa más íntima o atrevida que pasaba en dicho video, Nelliel se ponía más incómoda y anonadaba con cada postura o agresividad con el que esa pareja tenía "sexo".

Un tanto asqueada, tapó la pantalla con sus manos para después, quitarse los audífonos—. Está bien, suficiente. —Ulquiorra se acercó a cerrar la laptop y dejando los audífonos sobre la mesa. Nelliel se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, aunque después, miró seria hacia Ulquiorra—. Ya entendí… y me doy cuenta que ni siquiera debo dejar que Grimmjow me toque.

—¿Qué? —Preguntaron ambos en unísono.

—Me refiero… a que él cuando duerme siempre me abraza, me muerde, toca mis… pechos y cosas por el estilo. —Explicó, provocando que la risa de Grimmjow cesara y le viera como si estuviera loca—. Ahora entiendo que el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre y una mujer es íntimo y que no cualquiera debería tocarlo. ¿Cierto? —El Cifer asintió silenciosamente—. Bien, entonces mañana les diré la verdad a esas chicas sobre Grimmjow y yo.

El nombrado, gruñó mientras fruncía el ceño—. ¿Qué les dirás? ¿Qué tu novio es un puto afeminado que no ha tenido relaciones con su novia porque es virgen?

—Sí.

—¡Pero no es buena idea! —Exclamó molesto—. ¡Me harás quedar mal, como si fuera un impotente cómo Ulquiorra!

—A mí no me metan en sus peleas. —Exclamó Ulquiorra de forma seria mientras tomaba la laptop para llevársela a su lugar en la habitación de la pelirroja.

Grimmjow volvió a gruñir mientras Nel fruncía el ceño, dispuesta a no dar su brazo a torcer—. Nelliel, no tienes que darles explicaciones. No les digas nada de nada.

—¿O sabes qué podemos hacer? —Ella le miró enojada, señalando su pecho con su dedo—. Mejor les diré que terminamos porque eres un incompetente en la cama. ¿No te parece? —Refunfuñando por lo bajo, Nel se levantó del sofá para irse a la cocina con la pelirroja. Grimmjow se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo.

—Mejor les diré que eres una inepta y que no me satisfaces como hombre. ¿No te parece mejor? —Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Pues yo-…! —Ulquiorra salió de la habitación con un aspersor en la mano, lleno de agua que usaba Orihime para peinarse. Lo alzó a la altura de ambos ex arrancars y los mojó varias veces en la cara para que se callaran.

—Cierren la boca, par de idiotas.

 **.**

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **.**

El profesor Kagine observaba al Jaegerjaquez con una sonrisa, atreviéndose a darle una palmada en el hombro. Éste por su parte, lo contemplaba con una expresión aburrida mientras todo el murmullo del pasillo y la cafetería ensordecía el ambiente—. ¡Me alegra que te hayas decidido por unirte al equipo! —El hombre rió jocosamente y aseguró su tabla de madera debajo de su brazo izquierdo—. Te veo mañana después de la escuela, trae ropa deportiva y tenis.

El peliazul asintió lentamente y miró de soslayo como el hombre mayor desaparecía por el largo pasillo.  
Esa mañana decidió unirse a ese equipo porque creía que podía sobre llevar ese horario. Y, por si le daba algún problema, el profesor le aseguró que podía salirse de él sin problemas. Así que no habría inconvenientes con su trabajo actual.

Él ingresó su mano hacia su bolsillo derecho y se cercioró de que su dinero aún esté ahí. Tenía ganas de un sándwich y una soda antes de entrar a clases.  
Caminó con tranquilidad por el pasillo, observando sin prestar interés real en las cosas o personas a su alrededor.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí. Él y yo no hemos hecho nada de eso.

Los pasos del ex espada se detuvieron de inmediato al reconocer la voz de Nelliel. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente y se escondió para poder escuchar con atención la plática entre esas chicas.

—La verdad no te creo. —Respondió Michiru—. Pensé que con semejante cuerpo que tienes, él no se aguantaría tanto tiempo en no "hacerlo" contigo. ¿Me explico? —Grimmjow notó las mejillas rojas de Nelliel, llena de vergüenza cuando él sabía que no debería tenerla.

—No es eso… es que él… Grimmjow me respeta y no me presiona… —El Jaegerjaquez arqueó su ceja al oírle decir esa pequeña mentira.  
Pero, al oír la risa de las otras dos chicas, su ceño se frunció.

—O será que te está poniendo "los cuernos" con otra. ¿No crees?

Los labios de Nelliel boquearon un momento. Grimmjow apretó sus manos y chasqueó su lengua. _¿Cuántas veces ya iban que le salvaba el pellejo a Nel?_ No lo sabía, pero ahí va él a meter su cuchara en dónde no le concierne.  
Lentamente caminó hacia ellas, a espaldas de la peliverde y dejando anonadadas a las chicas con su presencia ahí.  
Las dos chicas se intimidaron ante el impotente hombre, que estuvieron tentadas a tragar grueso—. Te dije que no tenías que _dagrle_ explicaciones a nadie _sobgre nosotros…_ —Murmuró con su acento francés.  
La chica se tensó al oír la voz del Jaegerjaquez detrás de ella. Grimmjow la sostuvo de su cintura y la estrechó hacia sí, haciendo que la peliverde quedase frente a él—. No sé qué _tgrato_ les dan sus _pagrejas_ pero es una pena que no las _grespeten._ —Dijo seriamente, apretando más el abrazo que tenía en la cintura de Nelliel—. Yo _espegragré_ a que Nel esté lista y no tiene _pogrqué impogrtarles_ a ustedes. No es de su incumbencia nuestra intimidad. —La ex espada le miró sorprendida, incrédula de que esas palabras las haya dicho alguien como Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.  
Él bajó su mirada hacia la chica, mirándole a los ojos mientras apartaba un mechón verde y posarlo detrás de la oreja izquierda—. _Tu vas bien, mon amour? *¿Estás bien, amor mío?*_ —Susurró el chico cerca de sus labios. Ella asintió de forma lenta y, por consecuente, Grimmjow bajó sus labios de forma fugaz a los ajenos para dejar un pequeño beso en ellos—. Vamos.

Nel cerró su mano contra la ajena cuando fue tomada por él. Caminó sorprendida por los hechos que acaban de pasar, haciéndole inevitable voltear para ver lo boquiabiertas que quedaron esas chicas en medio del pasillo.

Después de unos segundos, cuando esas dos quedaron fuera de la vista de Grimmjow, detuvo su andar y sin decirle nada a Nel, la tomó de la cintura y la cargó sobre uno de sus hombros como si fuera un costal de papas. Esta chilló, replicando constantemente para que la bajara mientras le golpeaba la espalda con sus puños.  
Pero él, no detuvo su andar hasta llegar a la azotea. Nelliel gruñó molesta—. ¡Bájame, Grimmjow! —El peliazul abrió la puerta para salir a la azotea y de un movimiento rápido, bajó a la chica enfurecida, aplicando muy bien sus reflejos para sostener sus puños que estaban a punto de golpearle. La peliverde gruñó, mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser un bruto conmigo?!

—¡¿Y por qué siempre tienes que ser tan tonta?! —La chica acalló sus labios y réplicas, prestándole más atención al chico que tenía frente a ella—. ¡Te dije que no les dijeras nada, pero no! ¡Tú nunca me escuchas! ¿Ahora qué? ¿Les vas a platicar cómo será tu primera vez o qué?

Nelliel forcejeó un poco para liberar sus muñecas y separarse un poco de él—. ¡No, déjate de tonterías! —Grimmjow soltó sus manos y gruñó, acariciando sus cabellos frustrados—. ¡Además, ¿por qué me besaste?! ¿Eso era necesario?

—Pues si querías que todo fuera creíble, sí. —Sonrió con autosuficiencia, burla, cruzando se de brazos por sobre el pecho mientras la observaba—. Las dejé anonadadas. Así que ya no volverán a molestarte.

—¡Pues sí! Pero… —Nel cerró los labios y prefirió darse la media vuelta para ver la valla de rejilla que protegía al alumnado de las alturas de dicho lugar—. Aun así no era necesario… —Murmuró. Después, soltó un gruñido y cerró los ojos—. ¡Besas horrible! —Los ojos del Jaegerjaquez se abrieron cuando oyó su grito a todo pulmón. Después detrás de Nelliel se oyó cómo él se partía de la risa. Ella se giró para verlo, sorprendiéndose de que se estuviera sosteniendo el estómago—. ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?

Él palmeó su rodilla de nuevo, intentando incorporarse de pie, caminó un par de pasos hacia la chica, colocando su brazo derecho a la altura de la cabeza contraria y acortando la distancia de sus cuerpos—. Eres una tonta, niñita. Eso no fue un beso real. —Su risa se aplacó y a su paso quedó una sonrisa torcida.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos un segundo. Grimmjow acercó sus labios hacia los de Nel y los atrapó con posesividad. Por ahora, no le importaba lo que ella pensaba o si tenía experiencia o no haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez se sentía internamente insultado porque, él no era de ayudar a nadie.

No…

A nadie.

Más sin embargo, ha ayudado muchas veces a esa mujer que tenía en frente y jamás se lo agradecía.  
Eso hería un poco su orgullo.

Además, nadie en su vida le dirá que besa horrible. No si él puede evitarlo.  
Entre su mano libre, atrapó la cintura de la chica y apegó un poco más su cuerpo contra el de él.  
El peliazul ladeó su cabeza para amoldar mejor sus bocas, delineando los labios femeninos con la punta de su lengua. En su pecho sentía presión debido a que ella le empujaba con sus manos para que se alejase de su persona, pero, como amante de todos los retos que se ponían enfrente, Grimmjow no la dejaría escapar.

Los ojos de Nelliel fueron entrecerrándose poco a poco al dejarse llevar por aquel beso. Sin pensar, sus brazos fueron subiendo poco a poco hasta el cuello de él mientras que las puntas de sus pies se elevaban cada vez más.  
Grimmjow tronó sus labios con los ajenos mientras que ambas manos iban repartiendo caricias suaves por la espalda de la fémina.  
Sus palmas y brazos la apretujaron contra sí y, debido a la diferencia marcada de alturas, él la sostuvo de las caderas y la elevó hasta que ella enrolló sus piernas con su propia cintura; apoyando su espalda contra la valla metálica.

El beso de ambos fue tornándose más y más intenso. Los labios de Nel ardían debido a la boca de Grimmjow pero, en su nublada mente, eso no le importó. Simplemente se aferró más a su cuello y abrió la boca para dar paso a la lengua contraria.  
Pequeños gemidos y jadeos sonaron en el ambiente de la azotea. El ex arrancar comenzó a sentirse caliente debido a la situación mientras que ella sentía que se ponía más sensible y ansiosa; como si su cuerpo le reclamase algo más.

Sin pensar, Grimmjow acarició las piernas de la chica mientras que rompía el beso para ir hacia el cuello de ella; degustando de su piel.  
Su boca fue subiendo hacia la mandíbula de la mujer, lamiendo con la punta de su lengua el lóbulo de su oreja—. Eso… es un beso, niñita… —Susurró, dejando una pequeña mordida en el cartílago.

Nel salió de aquel estado en el que él la indujo, sintiendo cómo sus palabras la golpeaban como si fuese agua fría. Mientras él dejaba a la chica en el suelo, ella contempló su sonrisa torcida; además de su agitado estado.  
El rostro de la chica se tiñó de rosa y por instinto llevó sus manos hacia su boca y cuello.

En silencio, el Jaegerjaquez contempló cómo ella se iba de ahí. No le impidió que hiciera lo contrario. En todo caso, optó por apoyar su espalda en la valla metálica y que el aire le refrescara todo el bochorno que sentía en su cara; deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

╰✵●๋⌇ **Fin capítulo 06.**

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Holiiiii! *^* ¿Cómo están? *corazón*

Me siento rara por este capítulo. Es una mezcla de todo pero a la vez de nada y es más GrimmNel que UlquiHime pero a la vez no. (¿?) Yo me entiendo xD

En cuanto al capítulo, les diré que según yo no creí que me saliera taaaan largo XD Pero bueno, todo cambia cuando se pasa a la redacción. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya sea por lo que pasó con Ulqui o por lo que pasó con el GrimmNel xD Si tienen dudas o sugerencias referente a lo que pasó o puede pasar por el fic, díganme en los reviews :33 Me encanta leerlos y saber si la historia es de su agrado o no xD.

Siento que ya era hora de que el tema sexual (para Nel) sea tocado ya, xD Creo que ella es como una niña que debe saber de lo que es el mundo real. Pero poco a poco lo irá descubriendo con Hime, Ulqui y Grimmjow :33

Les agradezco sus reviews a: **Karin-chan150301, Sagawinchester, Ankapoar, Yatzura, Al Shinomori, Violeta, 777thHeaven y Micaelavargas107** :D Muchas gracias por el apoyo constante, por tomarse unos minutos para dejarme un comentario y palabras de aliento.

También a las que me felicitaron por haberme graduado. El 26 de Julio fue mi graduación así que oficialmente soy Lic. En Gastronomía :33

Aclarando dudas del capi anterior: Grimmjow le dice "Badman" a Ulquiorra (es su apodo). Y mencioné que iban a salir los otros capitanes en la playa, pero si me ponía como que… a redactar actividades para ellos también para que sean "activos", el capi me iba a salir en dos partes y no iba traer este hasta la próxima vez XD Por eso los mencioné de "pasada" XD.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y líneas sin sentido xD También espero que les haya divertido las peleas entre Grimmy y Ulquiorra y Nelliel xD Jajajaja.

¡Nos vemos! –inserte corazón! C:

 **Aika Yami.**


End file.
